L'Amour en latin
by Syriel
Summary: Angleterre, fin du XXème siècle. Deux ans après sa sortie de Poudlard, Ginny Weasley se frotte aux Forces du Mal. Eprise d'un Maître aussi redoutable que séduisant, elle ira jusqu'au bout pour obtenir son amour... Lemon. Enfants interdits!
1. Carpe diem

**Nouvelle histoire!** Je suis une vraie usine-à-produire-les-fics... c'est affreux, j'y passe tout mon temps! (faudrait p'têtre que je me mette à bosse un peu mes maths, quand même...) J'espère que cette ficss vous plaira... Un petit résumé, mais bien sûr!

Sept ans après le retour de Voldemort, une jeune Mangemorte se retrouve prisonnière des filets de l'amour et de la perversion. À la mercie d'un maître aussi cruel qu'insaississable, elle vivra une passion sensuelle et douloureuse...

Ca m'a l'air pas trop ennuyeux, non? Je ne sais pas encore comme je vais finir... ni combien de chapitres il y aura! Quoique... ce sont des détails...

**Bonne lectuuuuure!!!!!!**

Précisions: les titres des chapitres sont donc en latin... si vous souhaitez des traductions, n'hésitez pas!

* * *

**L'Amour en latin :**

**Par Syriel**

**Scène une : Carpe diem**

La vapeur monte doucement de l'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur mon corps pâle. L'atmosphère de la pièce est saturée de vapeur qui s'enroule en volutes autour de mes chevilles. La fenêtre entrouverte laisse entrer un courant d'air frais qui ne parvient pas à dissiper la moiteur de la salle. Au-travers de la vitre recouverte de buée, on aperçoit la lune ronde et pleine, miroir céleste destiné aux anges. L'eau coule dans mon dos, titille ma nuque, joue avec mes mèches rousses. Je suis si bien, ici. Je ne pense plus à rien. Plus rien. Ni problème, ni maladie, ni mort. Rien. Rien que moi et l'eau.

Je passe une main lasse dans ma chevelure de feu. Ne plus penser à rien... Vivre le moment présent sans redouter l'avenir. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas se dire que demain, je devrais quitter cet endroit idyllique pour aller reprendre ma place. Ma place en Enfer, auprès de Dumbledore et des autres, auprès de ma famille et de ceux que je considérais autrefois comme mes amis. Je le dois, car j'ai prêté serment. J'ai juré que je le servirais, et c'est pour cela que je dois les trahir.

Pour lui, j'ai fait tout les sacrifices, toutes les concessions, toutes trahisons et les horreurs possibles. Pour un seul regard de ses yeux bleus, pour un seul sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Je me damne pour lui, je vends mon âme au Diable et je lui obéis aveuglément. Pour son amour, je suis prête à tout. Et je me maudis, car je sais que c'est mal, de l'aimer ainsi. Il ne ressent rien pour moi, rien que de l'amusement et peut-être un petit peu de mépris. Aucune considération. Jamais. Je me maudis, car je sais que j'ai toujours été sa chose, son objet. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre lui. Comment voulez-vous combattre le Diable s'il a un visage d'ange, un corps de dieu et une voix de velours? C'est impossible. Et pourtant...

Il fut un temps où j'étais libre. Libre de mes mouvements, libre de mes actes et de mes pensées. C'était avant qu'il ne s'installe dans mon cœur et qu'il ne gangrène mon âme. En ce temps-là, j'avais de amis... je crois. Du moins, je pensais en avoir. J'étais heureuse, avant. J'étais comme tout le monde, je n'avais pas de soucis. J'avais ma vie, mon passé déjà gravé et mon futur qu'il me restait à écrire. Mais je l'ai revu, plus beau, plus puissant, plus fatal qu'autrefois, et cela a été ma perte, mon arrêt de mort. Il a étendu sur moi ses filets ignobles. Ses sourires charmeurs et ses paroles trompeuses et m'ont emprisonnée, comme l'araignée immobilisant le malheureux papillon dans sa toile.

Et moi, j'ai été assez bête pour succomber à ses avances, pour me jeter tout droit dans ses bras. Il m'a raconté de beaux mensonges, enrobés de sucre et de douceur afin de mieux camoufler leur vilénie, et j'ai marché. J'ai marché dans son piège, je m'y suis empêtrée, j'y ai collé mes ailes et maintenant, je suis à sa merci. Et le pire, c'est que je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. J'offrirais à nouveau mon cœur au Démon et je le supplierais même de me prendre. Il me détruirait à petit feu, en se moquant de ma faiblesse et en jouant avec moi comme avec une poupée de chiffon. Et j'y prendrais plaisir, bien sûr.

Mais pour l'instant… Il ne faut pas penser à cela. Profite ma fille, profite de cet instant de paix et de félicité, car tu n'en auras pas d'autres. Il ne te laissera pas de repos car il n'a pas de cœur. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, tu lui appartiens, encore et toujours. Alors vis ta vie, ne pense plus à rien ; laisse-toi aller. Les moments d'extase sont bien trop courts pour être gâchés, non ? Profite donc du moment présent…

Je rejette la tête en arrière ; mes cheveux envoient une pluie de petites gouttes translucide sur les murs ruisselants. Avec une expression extatique, je fais descendre mes mains sur mon corps, l'explorant, le redécouvrant comme je l'ai déjà fait tant de fois. L'eau est si chaude… Je rouvre les yeux. Lentement, je me saisis d'un flacon d'huile essentielle. Je l'ouvre, hume le doux parfum qui s'en dégage. L'essence de rose m'environne et me cerne toute entière. Je me noie dans son odeur, je nage dans ses aromes lourds et sucrés. Je ne suis plus rien, juste une ombre qui plane dans un océan de senteur divine. J'en verse au creux de ma main et j'en répands sur mon cœur. Je masse doucement ma peau, fermant les yeux pour me laisser aller à cette sensation grisante. C'est tellement bon… Profite du moment présent…

L'eau ruisselle toujours sur moi et je me sens partir dans un univers lointain, là où personne ne peut me retenir ni me faire de mal. Là où il ne peut rien contre moi ; là où il ne me contrôle pas. Là où je peux enfin faire tout ce que je veux. Là où le temps ne signifie rien et où le présent s'étire à l'infini, bannissant le passé et retardant le futur. Inconsciemment, je me mets à murmurer pour moi-même des brides de paroles sans aucun sens. Je suis si absorbée par mon extase que je ne fais même plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. La salle d'eau carrelée de blanc, le Manoir avec ses grandes pièces sombres, le parc empli de ténèbres et la lune dans le ciel... tout cela m'indiffère. Je ne vis que pour cette seconde, sans aucune conscience du reste. Mais alors que je m'abandonne à la douce torture de l'eau chaude et de la rose, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre doucement. Quelqu'un rentre ; je ne sais pas qui. Je n'aperçois pas le visage de l'inconnu qui reste dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Mon cœur accélère soudain. Et si c'était lui? Ce serrait… Profite du moment présent, il n'y en aura peut-être plus d'autre…

La porte de la douche s'ouvre et je l'aperçois. C'est bien lui. Je n'ose y croire et pourtant… il est bien là, devant moi. Une serviette blanche entoure ses hanches, moulant son corps de près. Accoudé à la porte de verre, il me dévisage, un sourire charmeur et mutin aux lèvres. Il entortille une de ses mèches noires autour de son doigt, dans ce geste que je trouve si séduisant. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan se posent sur moi, avec une expression d'envie carnassière. Le parfait tableau du Diable à visage d'ange. Vous prenez l'âme la plus noire des Enfers, vous l'associez au visage le plus charismatique qui soit et vous avez un bon aperçu de l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Lui.

Je me perds dans ma contemplation. Je pourrais le regarder ainsi des journées entières, sans me lasser, sans jamais en être rassasiée. Mais lui ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il se penche à l'intérieur de la douche, ses yeux s'attardant sur moi. Je rougis tout à coup en constatant que je suis entièrement nue devant lui, soumise à son regard inquisiteur et délicieusement pervers. Puis, je me traite mentalement d'idiote. Il m'a déjà vue ainsi, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois, et j'ai fait bien pire depuis… Il hume la senteur de rose qui se dégage de l'eau, la serviette glissant un peu sur ses hanches. J'en viens à souhaiter qu'elle tombe pour me le dévoiler tout entier. Profite du moment présent…

Ses yeux reviennent sur moi, s'attardant sur mes seins. Je retiens mon souffle, présentant une demande importante. Il prend finalement la parole :

« - Je te retrouve enfin, ma chère…

Cette voix, cette voix ! Un nectar à elle seule ! Je n'ai jamais pu résister à l'effet que produit sur moi son timbre de velours. Encore une autre arme dont il use constamment pour me piéger. Tant pis. Il reprend, dans un murmure :

« - Je me demandais où tu avais bien pu passer… Tu es partie si vite, après notre réunion ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Les autres ont été surpris… et moi aussi, je dois bien te l'avouer. Si j'avais seulement pensé que tu viendrais ici, je ne me serais pas donnée la peine de te chercher dans tout le Manoir.

Il s'arrête, et me dévisage, comme si il réprouvait tout à fait ma conduite. Finalement, il continue, avec un sourire ironique, en soupirant :

« - Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que je t'ai retrouvée, non ?

Puis il ouvre un peu plus grand la porte vitrée, admirant au passage la vue que je lui offre.

« - Oui, je t'ai retrouvée, murmure-t-il, prédateur. Et tu me parais être dans une situation qui m'est tout à fait plaisante, et qui ne peut que me ravir... Dans cette douche, totalement alanguie et perdue au milieu des capiteux parfums, tu es tout bonnement désirable, ma chère. Si tu savais à quel point… à quel point tu appelles à toutes les invites. À quel point tu es belle, mon ange.

Mon ange… C'est le seul à m'avoir donnée ce surnom. Mais ses paroles… ce ne sont encore que de beaux mensonges. S'il est si doux avec moi, si tendre et attentionné, c'est qu'il veut quelque chose en retour. Forcément. Je ne réponds rien, mais me contente de le fixer d'un air interrogatif. Mon regard doit être noir, car il éclate d'un rire moqueur qui me retourne l'estomac et me fait rougir.

« - Allons, allons, mon ange ! Pourquoi cet air vexé ? Je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait et tu devrais te sentir plutôt flattée de l'attention que je veux bien te porter. Non ?

Toujours la même assurance exaspérante. C'est agaçant, à la fin. Mais il en a le droit, à présent. C'est lui le maître ; moi, je ne suis que son esclave, son jouet. Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance. C'est pourtant vrai que je me sens flattée qu'il soit venu me voir. Cela prouve peut-être que je ne lui suis pas si indifférente... D'habitude, il ne prend pas tant de précautions avec moi. Profite du moment présent…

Il sourit à nouveau et je me sens fondre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Et puis… cette nuit, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Il tend vers moi sa main et me caresse doucement le visage de ses longs doigts. Le contact de sa peau douce sur ma joue est comme une décharge électrique qui me traverse le corps. Je sens les battements mon cœur accélérer...

« - À la bonne heure, s'exclame-t-il, ravi. Je vois que tu ne m'en veux plus. J'en suis heureux. Finalement, je suis content que tu sois partie aussi vite. Cela m'a donné un très bon prétexte pour ajourner la réunion et partir à ta recherche. Les autres n'étaient pas très contents, mais que m'importe après tout ! C'est moi leur maître, non ?

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête. Il n'est pas nécessaire que je parle et je préfère m'enfermer dans un silence extatique et consentant. Je serais peut-être comblée avant la fin de la nuit. Lui semble suivre le cours de mes pensées, car, m'adressant une moue mutine des plus charmante, il me demande :

« - Puisque tu ne m'en veux plus, cela te dérangerait-il de me faire une petite place ? Histoire que je puisse partager avec toi quelques instants privilégiés...

La gorge sèche, je hoche la tête sous son regard satisfait. Que le Démon fasse de moi tout ce qu'il lui plaira. Il pose un pied à l'intérieur de la douche et soudain, laisse tomber sa serviette. Je déglutis difficilement. Mes yeux se posent sur son corps totalement nu grandiose et bruyant. Profite du moment présent…

Il se glisse lentement dans la cabine. Nous restons un instant face à face, à nous dévisager. Je respire par saccades, redoutant et espérant à la fois la suite. Il se rapproche de moi, et pose la main droite sur ma gorge. Je frissonne en le sentant parcourir ma peau et ferme les yeux, attendant qu'il poursuive. Déjà ses doigts experts partent à la conquête de mon corps, glissant sur moi dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils gravissent sans peine les deux collines de mes seins pâles, s'attardent sur leurs sommets dressés. Il les pince, les flatte, les cajole. Moi, je gémis, impatiente. L'attente est de mise, je le sais bien. Il a toujours aimé prendre son temps. Sa main quitte à regret ma poitrine puis continue plus bas, explorant mon ventre, caressant mon nombril. Les doigts tentateurs poursuivent leur chemin bien plus bas...

J'ouvre alors les yeux. Nos iris se croisent. Je ne sais pas si je dois le laisser continuer. Le laisser ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Nous luttons, nos regards s'affrontant dans une joute implacable. Je baisse la tête et m'avoue vaincue. Il a gagné, comme toujours. C'est alors qu'il me saisit violemment la tête et la tire en arrière. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma bouche. Brutal, il plaque ses lèvres fines contre les miennes et m'entraîne alors dans un baiser sauvage, brûlant. Embrasser Lucifer lui-même fait sûrement le même effet ! Sans lâcher sa prise, il m'emprisonne les mains et les lève au dessus de ma tête. Il me repousse contre le mur et me cloue sur place. Incapable de bouger, j'attends. Nos deux corps nus se frôlent, juste assez pour exciter mes sens. Sa langue force la barrière de mes lèvres et s'introduit dans ma bouche sans aucun ménagement. Impuissante, je le laisse caresser sensuellement ma langue, gémissant sous ses assauts et priant pour qu'il continue. Quand nous nous séparons enfin, nous sommes tout les deux à bout de souffle et haletants. Mon cœur bat plus fort encore et je sens mes jambes trembler sous moi. Profite du moment présent…

Il se saisit à nouveau de ma bouche. Ses mains ont repris leur ballet langoureux sur mes hanches et mes fesses. Je l'enlace passionnément, caressant son dos musclé, me pressant contre lui. J'en veux encore… Et j'ondule contre lui. Son membre viril se durcit davantage sous mes pressions Un court instant, j'ai l'impression de le dominer... mais il reprend vite le dessus, comme à l'accoutumée. Je pousse un petit cri de douleur lorsque ses dents se referment sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je me dégage de son étreinte et le fixe avec incompréhension. Dans ses yeux d'azur, je vois danser une flamme prédatrice. Du sang coule de la morsure. Je le sens descendre le long de mon menton constellé de taches de rousseur. Il s'en approche d'un air gourmand. Sa langue, rose et pointue, vient prendre au vol une goutte du liquide vermeille. Il la déguste comme s'il s'agissait du nectar le plus précieux. Il lèche, avale, savoure, sans se départir de son expression provocatrice. J'ai soudain envie de le gifler, de détruire cet air arrogant et ce sourire satisfait pour m'enfuir à jamais de sa redoutable et ténébreuse emprise.

« _Et bien fais-le !_murmure sa voix dans ma tête. _Fais-le, puisque tu en as tant envie._ »

Ma main se lève, prête à frapper.

« _Mais es-tu bien sûre de vouloir me chasser ? Non, bien sûr. Ton désir prendra le pas sur ta raison, comme toujours._ »

Je reste là, indécise, la main levée. Il a raison, comme toutes les autres fois. Je n'oserai jamais lui faire le moindre mal, à lui, mon maître. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas... En suis-je bien sûre ? Non. Il m'a trop souvent brimée, insultée et méprisée pour que je lui pardonne. Cette fois-ci est une fois de trop. Je ne la laisserai pas passer. Je brandis ma main, prête à le frapper. Soudain, il me saisit le poignet avec une rapidité étonnante, puis me tord sans ménagement le bras en arrière. Je gémis de douleur, tandis ce qu'il accentue sa prise implacable et m'empêche de bouger.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?siffle-t-il à mes oreilles. Que tu as le droit de te retourner contre moi ? Moi qui t'ai pris avec moi, qui t'ai acceptée malgré la réticence des autres, malgré le fait que tu sois d'une ascendance moindre et que ta famille ne soit pas digne du sang pur qu'elle abrite ? Tu penses pouvoir te révolter ? Permets-moi de te contredire, cher ange. À présent, tu n'as plus aucun droit. Tu es mienne et rien d'autre ! Aussi, te prierais-je de contrôler tes pulsions et de ne plus te laisser aller à ce genre d'écards. Sinon, je pourrais devenir très contrariant. Et tu ne le voudrais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lève vers lui un regard plein de hargne et de haine. Je le hais tant ! Il a détruit ma vie, il a volé mon âme, et il joue avec moi sans pitié. Je sers les poings et je réponds avec insolence :

« - Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas profitez de vous, pour une fois ? Vous l'avez assez fait avec moi, il me semble ! Pourquoi ne pas inverser les rôles ? Je serrais le tigre, vous serriez la proie. Je vous déteste ! Vous avez détruit ma vie, vous m'avez volé ma jeunesse, vous avez abusez de mon innocence et vous avez enfermé mon âme dans vos griffes glacées !

« - Tais-toi !persifle-t-il en me tordant le bras plus fort. Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ? Tu n'es rien, absolument rien ! Rien qu'une misérable Mangemorte qui se au-dessus des autres. Ta vie était déjà détruite depuis longtemps, bloquée dans les méandres de la solitude dans laquelle tu t'enfonçais ! Je n'ai fait que venir à ton secours, t'apporter la lumière dont tu avais besoin…

« - Un lumière noire, alors ! Vous avez été ma folie, mon poison ! Vous coulez dans mes veines aussi sûrement que de la drogue ; je ne peux pas me libérer de votre emprise. Depuis que je vous rencontré, il y a des années de cela, vous n'avez pas cessez de hanter mes rêves et mes cauchemars. Je vous hais tant que j'en étouffe ! Vous êtes abject, vous êtes… répugnant !

Je me dégage de sa poigne, reculant contre le mur sans pour autant sortir de la douche. Des flammes démentes dansent dans ses yeux. Soudain, j'ai peur. Je suis prise de panique ; j'en viens presque à regretter ce que je lui ai dit. C'était pourtant la vérité.

Il s'approche de moi, plus séducteur, plus carnassier qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il écarte rapidement une mèche de cheveux roux qui me barre le visage et murmure :

« - Je pourrais te tuer, tu sais ?

Je sens son souffle contre ma bouche. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes avec une douceur agaçante. Les pointes de mes seins ballaient son torse. Inconsciemment, je me mets à remuer des hanches, à gémir doucement, en imaginant les mille tortures érotiques qu'il pourrait me faire subir à cet instant.

« - Te tuer, reprend-t-il, serrait pour moi la plus belles des récompenses…

« - Alors allez-y.

Il sourit de plus belle.

« - Oh non. Car malgré ce que tu m'as dit, ma très chère, j'ai de bien meilleurs projets pour toi. Ils seront infiniment plus agréables que ta mort. Pour toi, comme pour moi…

Je me plaque alors contre lui, sentant son érection chaude et palpitante contre ma cuisse nue :

« - Je suis à vos ordres. Commandez, et j'obéirai, mon Seigneur.

Ma voix et affreusement basse, enrouée par les élans de désir qui me vrillent sans cesse les reins. Les vagues se font de plus en plus fortes, et je n'y résiste pas. Ma réponse parait le satisfaire, car il me glisse vicieusement à l'oreille, murmurant mon lobe au passage :

« - Bien… alors allons-y, cher ange noir.

Je me laisse aller dans cotre le torse chaud de mon amant. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est lui, l'ange noir. Un homme à visage d'ange, un ange au cœur de démon. Ma route est tracée et elle mène à lui. Désormais, je sais ce que je graverais dans mon futur. Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Sa voix. Son corps. Lui.

**Tom Elvis Jedusor. Lord Voldemort.**

Et, tandis ce qu'il me porte dans ses bras, m'emmenant vers une destinée incertaine où je connaîtrais la suite de mon destin, je me pelotonne contre lui, et ferme les yeux. Le désir est toujours présent, et j'attends avec impatience qu'il soit assouvit. Mais pour l'instant, plus rien ne compte. Rien que moi, et lui.

_Profite du moment présent._

_**Carpe diem.**_

* * *

**Une petite review?** Je voudrais avoir votre avis... Allez... 50 euros à celui qui trouve le nom de l'héroïne! (c'est pas très dur... ) (heu... je les trouve où, les 50 euros?! lol)

Je vous promets une suite explosive... mmmiam! À très bientôt! **Bisouxxx...**


	2. Ultima forsan

**Boooon...** voici (enfin!) la suite! Il faut m'excuser: j'ai eu quelques soucis d'informatique. Imaginez un peu: 5 jours sans AUCUNE connection Internet. Aaaaaaah!!! Le cauchemar, pour une accro pour moi... (saleté de modem... grrrr! lol) Enfin bref... tout est enfin (et heureusement) rentré dans l'ordre. Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je poste la suite de cette fic... qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!!!

Avertissement: les Zenfants et toute personne ayant moins de 18 ans n'ont STRICTEMENT rien à faire ici. Ce chapitre contient un groooos lemon...

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Avant tout, bravo à tous ceux qui m'ont donné la bonne réponse! L'héroïne-mystère était bel et bien Ginny Weasley. Mais ce n'était pas très compliqué, nan? Je crois me rappeler que j'avais promis 50 euros à celui qui me donnerait la bonne réponse... heum... mais malheureusement, en raison de restriction du budjt, ça ne va pas être possible... (radine, moa?! naaaan...)

Sellesta: merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Tu fais partie de celles qui ont donné une booonne réponse... (donc, premier prix... heu... un paquet de mouchoir, ça t'irait? C'est tout ce que j'ai eu réserve.. snif...) Moi aussi, le personnage de Tom me fascine. Même si je préfère son côté "Tom Jedusor" à Lord Voldemort... Voldemort est trop froid, trop cruel, trop... inhumain pour moi. Brrrr! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! À très bientôt, j'espère...

Lya Jedusor: encore une qui avait donné la booonne réponse! Etrange, hein, la relation qu'entretient Ginny avec son Maître? Mais ça ne va faire qu'empirer... car avec lui, impossible de savoir ce qui est vrai ou non... Bonne lecture! J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur cette suite...

Viviane: mais si, mais si, c'était bien Ginny! Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée quant à l'identité de mon héroïne, je dois dire que tu as un sacré flair! Et la suite, la voici! À bientôt...

Kattia Black: je suis superbement flatté que tu sois venue lire cette fic! C'est très zentil à toi... (grand sourire) Oui, moi aussi, je préfère _L'Ange et le Démon_, mais... celle-ci est d'un genre très différent. Disons que... _L'Ange et le Démon_ est une historie qui me touche plus directement, ce qui explique peut-être que tu la trouves si émouvante... En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt! Bizouxxxxx...

* * *

**Scène seconde : Ultima forsam**

Les couloirs sont sombres et silencieux. Aucun bruit ne vient troubler la tranquillité nocturne du Manoir. Les yeux clos, je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Je sens sa peau ; son cœur de glace bat près du mien. Je suis heureuse. Pour cette nuit et les suivantes, s'il le veut bien, je serrai sienne, comme toujours. Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose de si doux avec lui, de si tendre. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend soin de moi, me protège. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime. Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois…

Nous avançons dans la nuit. Lui marche avec assurance dans son domaine ; je me blottis contre son torse. Un escalier de pierre, les appartements de mon seigneur. Arrivés en haut de la tour, il ouvre la porte sans bruit.

Une pièce ronde, aux couleurs chaudes et dorées. Il me dépose au sol et me laisse le loisir de découvrir sa chambre. Les murs de crépis, jaune pâle, recouverts de tentures précieuses. Le sol, d'un beige aux nuances acajou. Dans un coin trône un brasero où des charbons ardents crépitent. De la vapeur parfumée s'élève d'une jarre qui repose à même le feu. Par terre, un épais futon de soie rouge remplace le lit. Des coussins bariolés sont dispersés dans la pièce, un peu au hasard. Plus loin, dans un coin, se trouve une petite table basse sculptée. Disposés sur un plateau ciselé, une carafe remplie d'un liquide sombre et une coupe de papayes ruisselantes d'eau. L'air embaume de mille senteurs exotiques. Contre le mur, sous un grand miroir au verre cuivré, un brûle-encens de jade représentant la déesse Shiva. La fenêtre est fermée ; l'atmosphère est dense et chaude. Des bougies diffusent une lumière tamisée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pénétré une autre dimension ; un palais des Mille et une nuits, où délices et sensualité des corps se mêlent aux riches tissus. Je viens d'entrer dans le Paradis Interdit, là où nul Mangemort n'a jamais été admis, qu'il soit homme ou femme. Et ce serra sûrement la dernière fois…

Je sens une main descendre le long de mon dos, suivant le parcours sinueux de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonne et me retourne.

« - Ca te plait ?me chuchote-t-il.

J'acquiesce en souriant.

« - Oui… C'est très beau… Maître.

Il hoche de la tête, satisfait de ma réponse :

« - Je savais que tu aimerais. J'ai meublé cette pièce spécialement à ton intention…

Je chevrote, sans trop y croire :

« - Pour… pour moi ?

« - Mais oui, pour toi. Je crois savoir c'était un de tes rêves que de voyager en Orient. Non ?

Je baisse la tête, confuse. Oui, c'était un de mes rêves. Je voulais faire le tour du monde et aller voir l'Asie ; mais mes parents étant trop pauvres pour m'offrir le voyage, j'ai dû y renoncer. Et maintenant… Il m'offre mon rêve sur un plateau. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Faire si attention à moi, ça ne lui ressemble pas…

« - Que voulez-vous ?interroge-je à voix basse

Il ne répond pas, mais s'approche de moi par derrière et pose ses mains sur mes épaules nues. Je perçois sa présence chaude et puissante derrière moi. Il me masse sensuellement le dos, insistant sur les endroits qu'il sait sensibles. Ses lèvres se joignent à ses mains : il me parcourt de haut en bas, ponctuant chacun de ses baisers par une caresse de la langue.

« - Ce que je veux ?murmure-t-il entre deux baisers. Ce que je veux, cher ange, c'est toi… Je te veux toi, entièrement… et cette nuit…

Il insiste avec sa langue, descend ses mains sur mes fesses, palpant ma chair avec envie. Je gémis.

« - Mais je suis à vous, mon seigneur. Je vous appartiens toute entière…

Je laisse la fin de ma phrase s'éteindre dans un murmure. La moindre fibre de mon corps est parcourue de décharges électriques et je ne veux qu'une chose : qu'il achève ce qu'il a commencé. Ce serra peut-être la dernière fois…

« - Ce n'est pas assez !grogne mon Maître, ses lèvres dansant sur mon épaule. Je te veux… plus que je ne t'aie jamais voulue… plus que je n'aie jamais voulu une femme. Tu m'attires... J'ai essayé de te briser, oui, je l'ai voulu, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à éteindre en toi la flamme rebelle que j'aime tant. C'est pour cela que je te veux. Il faut que tu m'appartiennes, cher ange. À jamais, Ginny…

Je sursaute et me retourne, troublée. Jamais il ne m'avait appelée par mon prénom. Il ne le fait pas, sauf avec ses intimes. De plus, je ne m'attendais pas à de tels aveux. Aurais-je touché son cœur ? Anxieuse, je risque quelques mots :

« - Pourquoi moi ? Malgré tout ce que je vous ai dit, tout à l'heure… ? Est-ce une autre ruse ? Ou êtes-vous sérieux… ?

Je ne sais plus que penser, et j'attends sa réponse. Elle tarde à venir, mais :

« - Cette fois-ci… non, c'est vrai. Tout est vrai, absolument tout. Je te désire, je te veux ! Oh… Je voudrais tant que tu sois mienne, enfin… Je veux te posséder comme jamais je ne l'ai fait…

« - Mais vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous n'éprouvez que du désir, de l'attirance physique pure et simple. Comme à chaque fois. Vous ne m'aimez pas…

« - Aimer ?plaide-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus ce que c'est depuis longtemps déjà. Mais si tu voulais… si tu voulais me réapprendre… peut-être que… si tu m'apprenais, je t'aimerais.

En disant ces mots, il se rapproche de moi, entoure mes épaules de ses bras. Nos deux corps se rapprochent; je sens son sexe dur contre ma cuisse.

« - Vous m'aimeriez ?demande-je encore, craintive.

« - Oh oui, approuve-t-il d'une voix chaude. Oui, je t'aimerais.

Il se saisit de ma main et la pose sur son visage. Mes doigts caressent la fine barbe sombre qui mange ses joues.

« - Apprend-moi, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Montre-moi.

Acquiesçant, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se détache de moi, m'entraîne par la main jusqu'à la table basse et me fait asseoir sur le futon moelleux. Toute à mon bonheur, je ne remarque pas le sourire satisfait qu'il affiche. Une fois de plus, je viens de succomber à ses désirs. Et ça, ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois !

Je m'installe sans broncher sur la soie et je le regard faire. Assis face à moi, il ôte le bouchon de la carafe et prend deux verres. J'hume l'odeur du liquide : des arômes fruités du rhum. Horizons aux teintes cuivrées, bordés de mangroves et de sable fin. Le paradis… Mon maître verse l'alcool dans les verres et me repousse doucement du plat de la main. Je me couche sur le futon, les yeux mi-clos, ma vie réduite à un souffle impatient. Il se couche à mes côtés et se relève sur un coude, pour pouvoir m'observer tout à loisir. Je sens presque peser sur moi son regard, comme une main douce. Une fois rassasié, il se saisit de la corbeille de fruits. Lentement, il prend un bout de papaye, jaune et sucré, et le plonge dans son verre, l'imbibant de rhum. Il se rapproche de moi et caresse doucement mes lèvres tremblantes avec le fruit. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Titillée par l'odeur âcre de l'alcool, j'entrouvre la bouche et darde la pointe de ma langue pour recueillir le liquide. C'est doux et chaud. Il recommence son opération et je m'exécute à nouveau, ronronnant de plaisir. Il accentue un peu plus la pression sur mes lèvres. Mon ronronnement devient gémissement ; j'ouvre les yeux. Je le vois devant moi, les yeux brillants de désir. Même dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, je n'aurais imaginé tant. D'habitude, il est plus violent, plus possessif. Ce serra peut-être la dernière fois…

Je saisis un bout de fruit, que je porte à ma bouche. Je mords sensuellement dedans, sentant le goût sucré du fruit se mêler à l'arôme piquant de l'alcool. Du jus doré coule aux commissures de mes lèvres : je m'empresse de le recueillir du coin de la langue, sans le quitter des yeux. Visiblement, mon petit jeu a sur lui un effet manifeste...

Soudain, je trempe alors mes doigts dans le rhum sombre et les pose sur sa bouche, laissant le liquide couler. Il capture ma main dans la sienne et happe avec vivacité mes phalanges emprisonnées, goûtant la saveur de l'alcool mêlée à celle de ma peau. Les yeux toujours encrés dans les siens, je saisis mon verre, et vide d'un trait son contenu. Le nectar brûle ma gorge, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter des délices que cette nuit a à m'offrir. C'est peut-être la dernière…

Silencieux, il vide son verre, avant de nous copieusement. C'est à mon tour de glisser les quartiers de fruits dans sa bouche. À nouveau, les coupes sont vides. La chaleur de l'alcool se fait plus forte, tout comme celle du désir. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Mais que m'importe, je suis si bien ! Je pose mes lèvres sur celles de mon amant, et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il me répond avec ferveur et nos deux langues se caressent dans un ballet frénétique. Je me redresse soudain alors que lui reste couché. Il veut également se relever : je l'arrête d'un geste. Accroupie à côté de lui, je secoue ma crinière flamboyante et passe une main preste sur ma poitrine. Je la caressant doucement, sous le regard brûlant de mon maître. Il grogne d'impatience. Avec un sourire, je me mets à quatre pattes. J'attrape la corbeille de fruits et en extirpe une pleine poignée, jaune et ruisselante. Je laisse couler le jus collant le long de mes mains et les presse pour recueillir le nectar à pleine bouche. Il grogne encore, sifflant de désir. Trempant un morceau dans le rhum, j'exécute sur son torse un ballet langoureux. Sa peau se darde de mille petites épines frémissantes. Brusquement, je verse un filet de liqueur sur son ventre ; il gémit, tant de plaisir que de froid. Je change de position et me mets à califourchon sur ses hanches. Mes mains courent le long de son torse, s'arrêtent sur les tétons plus sombres. Puis ma bouche effrontée vient les rejoindre. J'insiste tant et si bien qu'à la fin, il gémit et me renverse sur le futon. Les rôles sont alors inversés.

Mon maître se coule sur moi, haletant de désir. La coupe de fruit se répand sur le carrelage de marbre. Il se saisit d'une poignée de papaye et l'écrase sur mes seins. Je pousse un grognement ; il laisse les fruits gorgés de jus s'écouler sur ma chair pâle. Cette sensation étrange m'arrache un long gémissement. Jamais cela n'avait été si fort. Il entreprend alors de déguster le cocktail à même ma peau frissonnante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir sous ses embrassades et ses suçons insistants. Il se saisit d'un de mes mamelons sombres, et le suçote doucement. J'enfonce mes doigts dans l'ébène de sa chevelure. Inconsciemment, mes hanches se mettent à exécuter des mouvements lascifs ; souriant, il délaisse un instant ma poitrine pour venir poser ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Sa langue à la saveur de rhum cherche la mienne. C'est si bon… Faites que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois…

Sous la fougue de son baiser brûlant, j'ouvre les cuisses. Il suspend nos embrassades ardentes ; d'un regard, j'invite ses doigts fureteurs à poursuivre leur exploration divine. Ils ne se font pas prier et descendent le long de mon corps, s'attardant sur la pointe de mes seins. Ils poursuivent plus bas, bien plus bas... J'écarte davantage les jambes et soulève le bassin, langoureuse. Mes gémissements se sont mués en de véritables cris de jouissance. Les caresses suivantes me portent au comble du désir. Je sens qu'il va bientôt atteindre son apogée. Mais je ne veux pas… pas tout de suite. Je retourne la situation en le faisant basculer sous moi. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, avant de retrouver l'air gourmand que je connais si bien. Ce ne serra pas la première fois…

Assise sur ses jambes, je descends ma tête le long de son ventre, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres Un cri rauque résonne dans la pièce lorsque je m'empare de sa hampe vibrante de désir. Le fourreau glacé de ma bouche se referme sur son sexe ; impuissant, il me couve d'un œil brûlant. Mais ce soir, j'ai envie de le faire languir. Ainsi, lui aussi verra ce que c'est d'attendre. Ce serra sûrement la première fois…

Je commence alors de lents vas-et-viens, l'entendant grogner de plaisir. Rapidement, je le délaisse. Un regard noir. Il souhaiterait sans doute que je continue ! Et bien, il ne va pas être déçu… J'aime bien la tournure que prend ce petit jeu. Un feu ardent semble pulser dans ses veines, tandis ce qu'il aspire à la libération que je lui refuse. Je ne fais qu'augmenter son désir et je le sais. Ses mains agrippent convulsivement ma chevelure rousse ; il rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés. Un souffle rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres. Finalement, il se dégage d'un geste sec. Mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et me couche sur son corps perlé de sueur, l'embrassant doucement. Son regard est troublé, ce qui ne lui ressemble guère. J'ai dû être beaucoup plus excitante qu'à l'ordinaire. Parfait. J'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois…

Je m'allonge sur lui et sert son sexe dur. Nouveaux vas-et-viens langoureux ; il ferme les yeux, en soupirant d'extase. Je ris de la domination que j'exerce sur lui et accélère le mouvement, le laissant pantelant. Pourtant, sa libération n'est pas encore venue… mais, cela ne saurait tarder ! Il ouvre soudain les yeux, et m'enlace, m'obligeant à arrêter. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur. La fièvre est dans ses yeux; ses lèvres tremblent de plaisir. Il a un regard hagard. Je me blottis contre lui. Quelque chose le trouble. Mais quoi ?

« - Qu'y a-t-il, mon seigneur ?demande-je d'une voix douce.

Tout en lui parlant, je caresse distraitement son torse musclé, attendant la réponse. Elle tarde à venir. Puis, d'une voix rauque, il me dit enfin :

« - Ginny, Ginny… cher ange noir… si tu savais comme…

Ma main descend le long de son ventre, et va titiller le bout de son sexe. Sa voix se trouble :

« - Comme tu es... déglutit-il avec peine. Comme tu es…

« - Mmmmh… comme je suis ?articule-je, enserrant plus fort le gland pourpre. J'attends la suite, Maître…

Il ferme les yeux, gémissant à son tour sous la torture que je lui impose.

« - Comme tu es… excitante… comme je te désire…

Je continue, impassible à ses grognements.

« - Vous me désirez ? J'en suis fort aise. Désirez-moi encore, my Lord. Aimez-moi, Maître…

Il me prend par la main, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Et alors, chose incroyable, j'y lis l'Amour. Tout ce qu'il éprouve maintenant pour moi, et tout ce qu'il attend de moi. Et cette fois, c'est vrai. Je le sais. Je le sens. C'est vrai.

« - Maître ?murmure-t-il tout bas. Non. Je ne suis plus ton maître ; cette nuit tu m'as vaincu ; je me rends. Tu as gagné. Commande, et j'obéirai…

Je souris. C'est vrai. J'ai gagné. Alors, je me penche vers lui et dans un souffle :

« - Prenez-moi, mon seigneur. Prenez-moi ici, maintenant, et à jamais.

Il me regarde un instant et effleure mon visage d'une main tremblante. Jamais il n'a ressenti ça. Il pique mes lèvres de baisers fébriles ; ses mains se logent sur mes ...

« - Oui… oui, Ginny. Oui, mon amour. Maintenant, et à jamais…

Tant de mots doux… c'est la première fois…

Dans ses prunelles brillent une flamme de désir. Il se redresse ; les ombres dansantes des bougies confèrent à sa peau un éclat cuivré. Puis il se couche lentement sur moi. Nos souffles se mêlent au rythme de nos baisers enfiévrés. Une exclamation, un mouvement rapide : il prend possession de moi. Je mords mes lèvres jusqu'au sang. Lui souffle doucement contre ma nuque. Gémissements, soupirs ; je le retourne soudain sur le dos et commence de lascifs mouvements du bassin. Il ferme les yeux, tente de contrôler son extase. En vain. Je me détends et laisse une vague de plaisir me prendre et m'emporter vers les hauteurs. Des grognements rauques s'échappent de sa bouche ; j'accélère le mouvement répétitif de mes hanches. Un souffle court passe par mes lèvres tremblantes. Tout à coup, il se redresse. C'est à nouveau à lui de se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Nos lèvres se soudent à nouveau, scellant nos serments d'amour et de plaisir. C'est la première fois…

La lenteur langoureuses de ses vas-et-viens m'arrachent à chacun de longs cris d'extase brûlante. La tête renversée, emportée par le plaisir, je caresse mes tétons durcis. Je suce ensuite mes doigts avec malice. Charmé, il accélère la cadence. Nos corps ne font plus qu'un. J'en suis heureuse. Ce ne serra peut-être pas dernière fois…

Je le provoque un peu plus du regard et ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer :

« - Prenez-moi encore, mon seigneur… Prenez-moi…

Souriant, il poursuit, d'abord langoureux, puis plus rapide à mesure qu'il se laisse guider par mes gémissements. Mes doigts se crispent sur la soie écarlate du futon Le désir éclate avec violence en moi, feu d'artifice flamboyant. Dans un dernier soubresaut, je hurle de plaisir, sentant des larmes couler sur mon visage. La première vague passé, je me relâche légèrement, haletante. Mon maître accentue encore la cadence, avant de se libérer dans un cri. Nos voix se mêlent à l'unisson, sans autre signification que la jouissance pure dans laquelle nous nous sommes donnés sans retenue. Ce ne serra pas la dernière fois.

Il s'affale sur mon corps trempé de sueur, tremblant ; je tente de maîtriser les sanglots qui me trouent la gorge. Nos respirations rauques résonnent dans la chambre. Mon seigneur se redresse et met son visage à hauteur du mien. Puis, dans un souffle :

« - Voilà… Tu es mienne, enfin, Ginny…

Je soupire d'aise et entoure sa tête de mes bras :

« - Oui… je vous appartiens. À jamais, je le jure…

Le silence dure un moment. Nous savourons simplement le plaisir d'être ensemble, essayant de retenir ces instants de bonheur qui s'estompent déjà. Puis :

« - Avez-vous appris à aimer, à présent ? Vous ai-je assez bien enseigné ?

Il me fixe avec malice, un doux sourire les lèvres :

« - Oui, tu m'as remarquablement appris, je dois le reconnaître. Tu as été… une maîtresse patiente et compréhensive…

« - M'aimez-vous, maintenant ?

Il relève la tête et m'embrasse :

« - Oui, je t'aime… à jamais, cher ange.

Je lis la sincérité dans ses yeux bleus. C'est vrai. Il se redresse et :

« - Toutefois… je pense qu'une deuxième leçon ne serrait pas de trop, continue-t-il malicieusement en me caressant les seins.

« - Une deuxième leçon ?interroge-je, voyant ou il voulait en venir.

« - Oui, poursuit-t-il. Et peut-être même… dit-il en me chatouillant la nuque, une troisième…

J'éclate de rire sous ses cajoleries.

« - Une quatrième… ajoute-t-il, ravi de me voir rire. Une cinquième…

Je l'arrête d'un baiser et conclus :

« - Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon seigneur. Tout ce que vous voudrez. Car la nuit est longue et je vous aime…

« - Moi aussi, me répond-t-il doucement, m'embrassant à son tour. Je t'aime.

Ce n'est pas la dernière fois.

L'instant d'après, nous roulons à nouveau sur le futon. Et cela recommence. Une fois. Deux fois… trois fois… Et voilà comment moi, Ginny Weasley, descendante d'une longue lignée de sorciers au sang pur partisans de la Lumière, me retrouve l'amante du plus terrible mage noir de tout les temps, Lord Voldemort lui-même. Ainsi, je les ai tous trahis. Ma famille. Mes amis. L'Ordre. Tous. Tant pis. Je m'endors heureuse dans ses bras. Demain est un autre jour…

_Et se serra peut-être la dernière fois._

_**Ultima forsan.**_

* * *

**Et bien et bien...** qu'en pensez-vous? Une petite review pour donner votre avis? Ce serait vraiment super! Et, selon vous... Lord Voldemort est-il vraiment sincère avec Ginny... ou cette pauvre petite se fait-elle encore berné, une nouvelle fois? J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à me décider...

**À très bientôt et bisouxxxx baveux à tous et toutes! **


	3. Rara avis

**Alors voilà... **scène troisième... ouuuuf... ça commençait à faire long! Mais je dois dire que là, j'ai ramé pour la mettre en ligne: il est passé minuit, mon PC tourne au rallenti (comme mon cervau, tiens!) et depuis ce matin, j'ai une migraine pas possible... snuuuuuf... Y'a des jours où je préférerais rester au lit...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ce sera peut-être un des derniers de cette histoire... je ne sais pas. À l'origine, j'avais prévu une fic assez longue, mais, faute de temps, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Peut-être que je vais racourcir un peu... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Encore un chapitre et un épilogue... ce serait pas mal, comme longueur... Va falloir que je me penche sur le problème... (oh non! encore réfléchir... pfffff... lol)

Ah oui, petite précision: j'ai oublié de vous dire que cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6... La mort de Dumbledore n'entre pas dans mes projets... je préfère gardé Papy vivant; il m'est plus utile comme ça... surtout dans ce chapitre! Vous allez comprendre... **En attendant, bonne lecture!!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu: hello, toi! (ou hello vous, je ne sais pas si vous êtes 2, vu le pseudo... ) ça fait plaisir de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs reviews! Merciiiiii mille fois! Je te rassure: tu n'as ABSOLUMENT pas l'air d'être une grouppie de Tom... (comment ça, je suis hyppocrite à mort?! Mais... pas du tout!!! Je camoufle la vérité, c'est tout..) Au fait, il t'a bien rejoind dans ta chambre, comme tu le lui avais demandé? (heum... plutôt "ordonné", à mon avis... mdrrr) Si tu veux essayer de t'en désitoxiquer, j'ai des patch pas mal... Mais bon, c'est le genre de cure de désintox' qu'est pas facile à faire... (hihihihi!) La preuve: j'ai du me rabattre sur le chocolat. Et puis, c'est pas si grâve que tu n'aies pas 18 ans. Je dois dire que... moi non plus! (oups! j'viens de donner une sérieuse indication quant à mon âge, là... ) Alors, pas de panique: je ne vais pas te faire la morale, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. (en plus, j'aurais pas l'air crédible en Miss-je-sais-tout-moralisatrice...) J'espère juste que la suite te plaira! À très bientôt!!!

Spiria: chuis désolée sir je t'ai fait trop attendre... snurf... pas mas faute! T'inquiète pas pour la question à 50 euros: c'est pas la mort que tu l'ai louppé et de toute façon, mes chèques sont en bois... lol Pour ce qui est de tes suppositions... et non! Ginny ne se fait pas berner... enfin, pas totalement. Disons que Tom l'aime, à sa façon. Mais je pense que c'ets ce qui peux se rapprocher le plus d'un amour sincère pour lui. Quant à une possible aventure Ginny/Harry... j'avoue que j'y ai pensé. Mais le terme "aventure" n'est pas exact, étant donné que... non, je ne vais rien dire! Ce serait trop dévoiler l'intrigue. Je pense que je vais garder cette idée, mais ça signifie qu'il faudra que je me bouche pour écrire la suite... (dur, dur...) Par contre, je ne te promets pas une fic trèèèèèèèèèèès longue... Désolée! En attendant, bonne lecture de la troisième scène! Bigs bisouxxx...

Eleonore-dem: merci pour ton petit mot! ça m'a fait chaud au coeur! Et oui, tu as bien raison: Voldemort est sincère avec Ginny... même si, visiblement, son amour soit assez violent et possessif... J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisoux...

Viviane: merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite (qui suit... lol) à ton goût! À très bientôt!

Dark and devil time: merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère être à la hauteur... (dur dur...) Bisouxxx...

Lya jedusor: merci pour ta review! J'essaie en effet de faire dans la poésie et le sensuel, mais c'est parfois dur de ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire... Tom est sincère, je te rassure. Je ne suis pas sadique au point de faire souffrir Ginny comme cela... quoique... (idée intéressante... niark! lol) Bonne lecture de la suite et bonne nuit! (chez moi, il est tard... sooooomeil! --)

Kattia Black: salut, toi! Décidemment, tu me gâtes en reviews! À croire que tu restes pendue à ton PC pour voir quand je publie et te précipiter sur les nouveaux chapitres... c'est flatteur... (naaaaaan... je ne prendrais PAS la grosse tête! lol) J'en rougis... (hihihi!) J'espère mettre bientôt le prochain chapitre de _L'Ange et le Démon_. D'un autre côté, j'ai envie de te faire languir un peu... et cette fois, je vais y arriver, foi d'auteur sadic! Niiaaaaaarkkk! Ne m'en veux pas trop... j'esssaierai ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine! Avant le 25 novembre, en tout cas! Mais ouiiiii: Tom est sincère, panique pas! Je te laisse lire la suite, ma très chère... Bisouxxx baveux! (beûrk...)

**

* * *

****Scène troisième : Rara avis**

Un rayon joueur de soleil se pose sur ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux. À côté de moi, je sens son corps chaud, encore endormi. Je soupire d'aise. Qu'il fait doux, lorsqu'on est heureux… Dehors, le jour commence à se lever; l'aube pointe doucement le bout de son nez rose. Dans le parc du Manoir, quelques trilles s'envolent: des rossignols. Cela n'arrive presque jamais. Sauf lorsque le Maître est heureux...

Je le regarde un instant, attendrie par l'expression douce qu'il affiche dans son sommeil. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai appris à l'aimer, à le comprendre. Lui aussi peut éprouver autre chose que de la haine et de la cruauté. C'est une chose que ni Harry ni Dumbledore ne comprendront jamais. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir, car ils ne le connaissent pas comme je le connais. Je crois être la seule à à être véritablement digne de lui. En tout cas, je suis la seule qu'il ait jamais autorisée à partager sa couche. Cela prouve au moins que je compte pour lui, ce que j'espère. J'aime mon oiseau rare...

Doucement, je m'étire. Après nos ébats de cette nuit, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être fatiguée… Je donnerai tout pour que cela recommence. Me blottir dans ses bras tendres et ne plus penser à rien. Rien que lui et moi. Sans faire de bruit, je m'extirpe des couvertures et m'assieds en tailleur sur le futon. D'un geste, je noue mes cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban noir. Remontés ainsi, ils continuent de tomber en cascades de feux sur mes épaules ; des mèches bouclées s'échappent en vagues multiples de ce chignon improvisé. Je tente sans succès de les coiffer une main exquise se pose sur mon dos. Elle descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale et caresse le haut de mes fesses. Je me retourne ; il me sourit. Sa main reste contre ma peau et il me demande d'une voix douce :

« - Pourquoi les attacher ? Laisse-les donc voler au vent…

Je ne réponds pas et fais une nouvelle tentative. La main remonte mon dos, se pose sur ma nuque et tire le cordon noir.

« - Non ! Je venais juste d'y arriver…

Il rit de mon air dépité et dépose un petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres :

« - De toute façon, je te préfère ainsi. Alors…

Il se redresse et s'assied à côté de moi :

« - J'aime tout en toi. Tout… et je pourrais te dévorer entière si tu me laissais faire…

Son torse se colle contre mes seins; sa peau glisse sur la mienne. Il m'embrasse dans la nuque, ponctuant ses baisers de petits pincements de dents.

« - Allez-y, mon seigneur. Dévorez-moi, vous semblez si affamé…

« - Mmmmh… oui, gronde-t-il tout bas. J'ai faim de toi… si faim…

Je ris et :

« - Il me semblait qu'après cette nuit… vous seriez rassasié…

Je me relève, lui tendant la main pour qu'il me suive. Il s'exécute sans se faire prier. Le soleil darde ses rayons sur nos corps nus. Sa main posée sur la mienne, il enlace mes doigts avec ferveur, me contemplant dans la lumière blanche. Il hoche la tête ; ses mèches noires volent au vent :

« - Non, je ne serais jamais rassasié de toi, jamais…

Se pelotonnant contre ma poitrine, il enfouit la tête dans ma nuque.

« - Je t'aime… je t'aime tant… Ginny…

Ses baisers sont précipités, son souffle, rauque. C'est si délicieux, ce trouble qui s'installe lentement. Je suis à nouveau prête à me laisser aller. Je pique son torse nu de mille baisers, de mille caresses. Soudain, une pensée traverse mon esprit :

« - Maître... Si vous m'aimez autant que vous le dites…

Haussement de sourcils.

« - Et bien ?

« - Je suppose qu'il est exclu que vous couriez par d'autres sentiers que les miens et que vous vous abreuviez à d'autres sources que les miennes…

« - Ce qui veut dire ?demande-t-il en souriant.

Je détourne la tête, l'air fier :

« - Je n'aurais pas de rivales ?

Son sourire se fait plus malin ; il prend un air suffisant :

« - De rivales ? Non, je ne pense pas…

Je me pends à son cou et lui murmure à l'oreille, mordant au passage le lobe sensible avec provocation :

« - Merci, Maître. Je voulais simplement être sûre… Mais de toute façon, c'est vous qui décidez… Toutefois, si vous aviez effectivement d'autres conquêtes, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous supplier de m'accorder de l'attention…

Il se moque gentiment, en me serrant plus fort :

« - Ma plus fidèle Mangemorte se rebellerait-elle ?

« - Fidèle, ça, je le serrais. Si vous l'êtes. Mais dans le cas contraire…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec lui à ce jeu de provocation et de séduction. C'est un tel partenaire…

« - Dans le cas contraire, rit-il en me caressant les fesses, que ferras-tu ?

« - Je ne sais pas, my Lord. Mais quoique ce soit, je vous promets que ça ferra très mal…

« - Serrais-tu jalouse, Ginny ?me provoque-t-il.

Puis il éclate alors de rire, comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Je ne comprends pas et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« - Je vous préviens, je suis sérieuse.

Mon ton est sincère ; il cesse immédiatement de rire. Dans son regard brûle une flamme de désir, aussi intense que celle que j'ai pu y lire cette nuit. Ses lèvres survolent les miennes, sans les toucher. Un sourire pervers illumine ses traits.

« - Est-ce une promesse ?murmure-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois.

« - Seulement si vous me trahissez…

Et je pars, sans un regard en arrière. Je cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bains attenante, riant de sa déconvenue et de ma réplique. Lui reste dans la chambre, puis frappe quelques coups discrets contre la porte.

« - Ginny, mon ange… tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi…supplie-t-il en riant. S'il te plait…

« - Et pourquoi ?ris-je.

« - Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ?demande-t-il dans une parodie théâtrale et comique.

« - C'est à vous de voir…

Et je laisse mon oiseau rare seul, avec son désir et ses baisers.

* * *

Je fais quelques pas dans la salle de bain. La lumière de l'aube filtre par une haute fenêtre ouverte. Des voiles transparents s'envolent dans le vent, arachnéens. Un sol de marbre blanc. Sur les murs, des carreaux de céramiques claires. Au centre de la pièce, une grande baignoire aux mosaïques turquoise. Elle a une forme octogonale et des pétales de roses blanches flottent paresseusement sur l'onde pure. Une rangée de robinets d'argent se dispute la place sur un de ses côtés. Plus haut, contre le mur, une conque de coquillagedéverse un flot d'eau claire dans le bassin. Sur un meuble bas, une pile moelleuse de serviettes immaculées. À côté, quelques flacons de cristal: des essences rares. Un grand miroir sur le mur du fond; sa vitre bleutée est encadrée de motifs serpentins. 

La beauté et la fraîcheur de cet endroit m'enchantent immédiatement. Je me sens bien dans ce décor calme. Tout y respire la pureté. Je me plais un instant à nous imaginer, mon maître et moi, nus dans cette pièce... Je caresse de la main les pétales blancs d'un bouquet de lys disposé dans un vase. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Je marche jusqu'à la baignoire et m'accroupis, scrutant la surface de l'eau. Ma main survole l'onde, brisant le calme de sa surface. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : m'y plonger toute entière…

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par le parfum du lys. Puis me relève, curieuse, et tourne un des robinets d'argent. Une mousse blanche et compacte en coule. Je le referme et en ouvre un autre. Une huile transparente aux arômes sucrés se déverse lentement dans l'eau. Je fais plusieurs essais, intriguée de voir ce qu'ils me réservent. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bain embaume de milles senteurs exquises qui me font tourner la tête. Je m'assieds sur le rebord de marbre et plonge mes pieds dans l'eau. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre. Mon oiseau rare s'avance vers moi…

« - Vous avez trouvé la clef ?

Il marche jusqu'à moi et passe son bras autour de ma taille.

« - Très drôle, Ginny, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Je n'ai guère goûté à ta plaisanterie de tout à l'heure, tu sais…

Je me retourne et fixe ses yeux de saphir.

« - Pourtant, il me semblait qu'elle était du plus bel effet... non ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, insinuant ma langue dans sa bouche. Au regard qu'il me lance, je sais que j'ai gagné la partie. Je trouve tout de même plus aimable de m'excuser.

« - Ne m'en veuillez pas, Maître. Ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie…

Il me rend mon baiser, radoucit :

« - Puisque tu le prends comme cela, je veux bien te pardonner. Mais il faudra que tu me donnes quelque chose… quelque chose de plus pour que j'oublie ton affront !

Voyant où il veut en venir, j'acquiesce :

« - Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon seigneur…

Il ne répond rien et se contente de me pousser vers les marches qui mènent à la baignoire. Je les descends unes à unes et me laisse aller avec délice dans la mousse épaisse du bain. La chaleur de l'eau m'envahit lentement. Mon maître piquete ma nuque de baisers brûlants. Il tente de m'enserrer la taille; je m'échappe et, la mine fière, me réfugie de l'autre côté du bassin. Il se prend au jeu et essaie de m'attraper. Nous nous lançons alors dans une bataille où la mousse et l'eau giclent en tout sens, éclaboussant le marbre immaculé et inondant le sol. Au bout d'un moment, la tête me tourne et je m'avoue vaincue. Je me pends à son cou et l'embrasse goulûment, pendant ce que ses mains descendent sur mes fesses. Enlacés ainsi, nous sortons de la baignoire et nous étendons sur une serviette moelleuse disposée à même le sol. Je suis à nouveau à la merci de mon oiseau rare.

Il se penche sur mon corps et le parcourt de sa langue brûlante, l'explorant comme au premier jour. Il joue avec la pointe de mes seins; il les mordille, les fait rouler dans sa bouche. Je gémis et enfoui mes mains dans sa chevelure encore humide. Il descend le long de mon ventre, et écarte doucement mes cuisses. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma peau; ma respiration s'accélère. Sa langue m'effleure juste assez pour me faire frémir. Ses doigts habiles s'ajoutent à sa bouche; il me caresse fougueusement. Inconsciemment, je me mets à onduler des hanches. De petits cris m'échappent, incontrôlables. Soudain, deux doigts pénètrent en moi, avant d'amorcer de langoureux va-et-viens. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. J'en veux plus, toujours plus. Ce qu'il me donne n'est plus suffisant, ce n'est pas assez. Il comprend mon émoi et accélère la cadence, me laissant pantelante de plaisir. Tout à coups, il s'arrête brusquement. Je me redresse, étouffant une exclamation de colère :

« - Pourquoi...? Maître… Continuez, je vous en prie…

Ma voix se brise. Il me répond en souriant :

« - Il se trouve, ma chère Ginny que… j'aime moi aussi jouer avec les gens. Et que je compte bien te faire payer ton manque de respect de tout à l'heure.

Moi qui croyais que tout avait été oublié ! Je me trompais… Je veux répondre quelque chose mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et se glisse sur moi. Son corps ondule sur le mien, serpent désirable. Je sens contre moi son sexe dur et chaud qui aspire à être rassasié. J'en frémis d'impatience. Sa bouche se soude contre la mienne. Le baiser est fougueux, violent. J'insinue ma langue entre ses lèvres; il la repousse avec la sienne. Nous luttons plusieurs instants pour la domination de l'autre, avan de nous arrêter, à bout de souffle. Mais ce n'est que pour mieux repartir dans des embrassades passionnées et provocantes. Soudain, il se recule en poussant une exclamation de douleur. Je viens de lui ordre la lèvre. Le sang écarlate coule sur son mento, lui donnant l'air terrifiant d'un dieu païen et magnifique. Mon oiseau rare saigne…

Consciente de ma bêtise, je bredouille des excuses inintelligibles. Il me faire taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, puis plaque à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne. Notre baiser a un goût de sang: cruel, primitif. Je le fixe dans les yeux. Nous sommes redevenus sauvages; nous sommes redevenus des fauves. Je capture à nouveau ses lèvres, goûtant encore et encore au liquide de vie qui s'échappe de son corps. Il grogne de contentement et reprend ses caresses. Le désir, le plaisir et la douleur s'unissent peu à peu; la douleur au creux de mes reins se fait plus forte. Conscience de cela, il sourit. Un feu sauvage couve dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il a envie de moi; j'ai envie de lui. Nous sommes deux humains aux instincts bestiaux. Je lui murmure d'un ton langoureux, alors que ses doigs s'insinuent à nouveau en moi :

« - Prenez-moi, maître. Je vous en supplie… Je veux vous sentir en moi… vite…

Il me retourne sur le ventre. Je creuse les reins et me mets à quatre pattes devant lui. Il grogne :

« - Oui, Ginny. Je vais te prendre… à tout jamais, tu es mienne…

Son sexe dur s'enfonce en moi; je pousse un cri.

« - Je suis vôtre, pour toujours !

Il se retire et me pénètre à nouveau, plus violement. Un gémissement m'échappe. Puis il amorce des va-et-viens passionnés. Ses assauts sont fougueux, sauvages. Un souffle court s'échappe de mes lèvres; je le supplie.

« - Je vous veux…Continuez, my Lord… pitié...

À ce moment-là, quelque chose se brise en lui; je le sens. Il s'abandonne complètement à la jouissance, me pilonnant hargneusement. Il laisse libre court à sa violence. Nos voix se mêlent l'une à l'autre, au même rythme que nos corps enfiévrés; nous gémissons ensemble. Il me prend, encore et encre. Ses coups de reins accélèrent. Dans un cri, l'orgasme me foudroie: un feu d'artifice de satisfaction animale. Il se libère en moi et me rejoint au septième ciel. Nos corps, nos âmes ne font plus qu'un. À bout de souffle, il s'effondre sur moi ; sa tête repose lourdement sur mes épaules. Je reste face contre terre, secouée par les tremblements. C'était si bon…

Nos respirations résonnent dans la salle de bains; nos coeurs ralentissent peu à peu. Nous savourons en silence cet instant de paix. Mon seigneur pose un baiser sur ma nuque, et se relève sans un mot. Il sort de la pièce sans me regarder. Je reste seule, étonnée par cette indifférence. Inquiète, je le rejoint dans la chambre. Il s'habille. Je m'approche prudemment de lui, ne sachant que dire. Finalement, je me blottis contre son torse.

« - Maître... pourquoi cette soudaine froideur ? Serriez-vous fâché contre moi...?

Il me sourit et caresse ma joue pâle :

« - Tu crois donc cela, Ginny ?susurre-t-il doucement. Non. Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.

Il m'embrasse tendrement.

« - Au contraire. Tu as été merveilleuse…

« - Alors, pourquoi …?

Hésitation distraite:

« - C'est que... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être… si proche avec… avec un de mes Mangemorts. Et qui plus est une femme…

« - Je comprends. Cela doit être un sentiment étrange pour vous…

« - Oui... c'est… c'est très étrange, en effet.

Il me lâche et fait quelques pas dans la pièce. Il a l'air tourmenté, contrairement à son habitude.

« - Il y a aussi cette… cette attaque, qui devra se dérouler bientôt.

J'acquiesce.

« - Je le sais, oui. Tout se déroulera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

« - Je l'espère, en tout cas. Vois-tu, Ginny, j'ai… j'ai l'impression que… que mon heure est venue.

Inquiétude.

« - Votre heure ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il se plante face à moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens :

« - L'heure d'accomplir enfin mon destin. Et de gagner.

Je déglutis, comprenant soudain.

« - Vous voulez dire... affronter Potter ?

« - Oui. Je n'ai que trop attendu. Voilà cinq ans qu'il a appris quelle était sa destinée; il est plus que temps pour moi de me mesurer à lui... et de le vaincre. Après cela, plus personne –pas même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore- ne pourra s'opposer à moi.

Ses iris ne lâchent pas les miens.

« - Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise :

« - De… de mon aide ?

« - C'est exact.

« - Pourquoi faire ? Je ne comprends pas…

Il fronce les sourcils et m'explique d'une voix douce :

« - Il me faut les coordonnés du siège de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour affronter Potter et me débarrasser une fois de plus de Dumbledore et de ses Aurors, j'en ai besoin.

J'hésite.

« - Vous savez déjà que le quartier général de l'Ordre est soumis au sortilège de Fidelitas... et c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui en est le gardien. Il serra donc très difficile pour moi de vous révéler l'emplacement de l'Ordre; cette information est surveillée de prêt. Seul Dumbledore le peut. Si je vous la communiquais, vous l'oublieriez sur le champ, vous le savez…

Il hoche la tête.

« - Je le sais, oui. Mais... il te serrait peut-être possible de subtiliser un message écrit de la main de Dumbledore indiquant l'adresse de son quartier général. Tu m'as dis qu'ils utilisaient ce moyen pour pouvoir en informer de nouveaux membres sans en parler…

« - Vous voulez dire… voler une des lettres de Dumbledore, afin que vous puissiez avoir l'adresse écrite de sa main ?

Hochement de tête.

« - Ainsi, je saurais où ils se cachent…

« - Je ne sais pas si… enfin, c'est risqué…

Je ne sais que faire. Je suis partagée entre le devoir et le plaisir de lui obéir et la crainte de me faire repérer.Il sourit et me serre au plus prêt de lui; ses mains descendent sur mes seins nus et sa bouche s'attarde sur la mienne :

« - Si tu le faisais Ginny, je serrais vraiment… vraiment heureux de toi et… il se pourrait… que tu sois récompensée au-delà de tes espérances…

Ses doigts s'aventurent plus bas, explorant la douce moiteur de mes cuisses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, abandonnée à ses tortures exquises :

« - Vous me récompenserez… ?

Il m'embrasse à nouveau :

« - Oh oui, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… tu as ma parole.

Gémissement.

« - Dans ce cas... Je ferrais de mon mieux pour satisfaire vos exigences, Maître.

Et mon oiseau rare me sourit…

* * *

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre. Ayant rapidement enfilé mes habits, je m'élance à sa suite. Je dévale les volées de marches et le rejoins, radieuse. Il m'adresse un sourire et me tend son bras avec douceur. Je l'accepte, flattée. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de manifester autant de marques d'intérêt à ses serviteurs. Inévitablement, cela va faire des envieux. Tant pis. Nous pénétrons dans le vaste hall faiblement éclairé. De hautes fenêtres de bois sombres diffusent une lumière blafarde. Le sol de pierre brut est nu. Au bout du couloir, une salle plus large à la cheminée ouvragée, illuminée par un feu ronflant. 

Plusieurs Mangemorts attendent, tête cachée sous un sombre capuchon. Ils parlent à mi-voix. À notre entrée, ils s'inclinent respectueusement. Malgré leur empressement servile, j'ai vu leurs regards couler sur moi. Ils mes jaugent. Ils n'apprécient pas l'attention que mon seigneur me porte. Il leur fait signe de se relever. Une à une, les capuches sont ôtées; l'anonymat tombe au même rythme que les pans de tissu noir.

Il y a là Malefoy, toujours fidèle à son poste ; Bellatrix Lestrang, qui ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer un regard dégoulinant de mépris ; Avery, toujours aussi nerveux ; Macnair, droit comme un « i ». Et d'autres encore, dont les noms m'échappent. Tant de personnes au service de mon maître, tous plus fidèles les uns que les autres. Ils redoutent sa colère et ses punitions, mais le supplient de leur accorder un peu plus d'importance. Je ris sous cape: ils sont pathétiques. La réunion début. Tout n'est que discussions et propositions. Chacun présente son rapport en tentant de se mettre en avant aux yeux du Maître. Lui se contente d'écouter: il sourit avec approbation et lance parfois un regard glacial d'avertissement.

Je me tiens à l'écart, n'ayant rien à dire. Quelques mots me parviennent aux oreilles. Les Détraqueurs et les Géants se sont tous ralliés à notre cause, de même que la plupart des loups-garous et des harpies. Des négociations sont en cours, en Transylvanie avec le comte Dracula, chef des redoutables immortels. Il hésite encore à nous rejoindre; mais notre seigneur a des arguments convaincants et saura le décider. Puis viennent les rapports des espions : au sein de différents Ministères de la Magie (notamment ceux de Londres et de Paris). Je n'écoute qu'à moitié; ces bavardages m'assomment. Au bout d'un moment, les voix se taisent et j'entends mon nom. Quelqu'un m'appelle. Je lève la tête. Il me fait signe d'approcher. Je m'exécute. Il prend alors la parole d'une voix calme, dénuée de toutes émotions, ce qui la rend plus terrifiante encore :

« - Comme je vous l'ai auparavant expliqué, il m'est impossible d'arriver à localiser l'ordre du Phénix et de trouver son siège. Le lieu est soumis au sortilège de Fidelitas. Le gardien du secret n'est autre que Dumbledore lui-même.

Un murmure traverse la salle. Il reprend :

« - Heureusement, j'ai… trouvé une solution afin de remédier à ce désagrément. Ainsi,nous pourrons lancer une autre attaque meurtrière sur l'Ordre, et les Aurors seront définitivement vaincus. Avec un peu de chance, Harry Potter sera enfin tué. Comme il se doit.

Bellatrix fait un pas en avant et demande d'une voix respectueuse, tout en me jetant des regards venimeux :

« - Et, pourrions-nous savoir, Maître, quelle est cette… solution qui parviendrait à nous révéler le secret le mieux gardé au monde ?

Mon seigneur sourit et me prend par la main, enfermant mes doigts dans une étreinte implacable et glacée. Il fixe Bellatrix et répond lentement :

« - C'est là que Ginny entre en scène. Comme vous le savez, elle fait officiellement partie de l'Ordre. Dumbledore lui fait confiance. Il serra donc facile pour elle de voler des documents indiquant le lieu de leur quartier général. Ces documents devront évidemment être de la main de Dumbledore. Sinon, ils n'auront aucune utilité pour nous.

La Mangemorte se balance d'avant en arrière, un peu mal à l'aise.

« - Mais… c'est une mission dangereuse, il y a des risques d'être pris…

« - Je ne le nie pas, admet mon maître d'une voix égale.

Son regard brûle d'une flamme d'avertissement.

« - Mais pour parvenir à mes fins, je suis prêt à tout.

« - Bien sûr, Maître, s'excuse Bellatrix. Mais qui nous dit que… Ginny ne faillira pas à sa mission? Qu'elle exécutera vos ordres ?

Mon seigneur lâche brusquement ma main et se plante devant l'insolente Mangemorte. Ses yeux ont virés du bleu au rouge sang ; il darde sur elle un regard flamboyant de colère. Elle vient de franchir un pas de trop.

« - Ces détails ne concerne que moi et moi seul, Bella. Je te demande donc de ne pas t'en préoccuper et de réserver tes capacités aux tâches minimes que tu peux encore assurer.

Elle baisse la tête, tremblant de la tête au pied. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là et poursuit, la voix basse :

« - De plus, ma confiance en Ginny est absolue. Elle ne me trahira pas. Je peux même affirmer sans me tromper que de tous mes serviteurs, c'est elle que j'estime le plus. Elle seule est digne de régner à mes côtés. Ce qu'elle ferra, je peux te l'assurer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir le rouge me monter aux joues. Tant d'éloges...

D'un geste de la main, mon maître congédie ses serviteurs. Bellatrix est la dernière à s'en aller. Quand ses yeux profonds croisent les miens, j'entends sa voix résonner dans ma tête :

« _Espèce de petite parvenue ! Tu te crois peut-être très maligne, à tourner autours de MON maître et à l'aguicher comme tu le fais ! Ca ne va pas durer ! Quand il serra lassé de toi, il te chassera et t'oubliera. Tu ne seras plus qu'une ombre pour lui. Tandis que moi, je le sers fidèlement depuis de nombreuses années et j'aurais ma récompense. Toi, tu mourras ! Catin ! Traînée !_ »

Mes yeux se brouillent. Elle a touché le point sensible : j'ai peur de n'être pour lui qu'un « étape », un instrument. Et si elle avait raison ? Mais une autre voix résonne dans ma tête :

« _Non ! Cela ne serra jamais, Bella ! Tes paroles ne sont que venin et mensonges. Et je ne l'oublierais pas. Oh oui, tu l'auras, ta récompense, tu peux en être sûre. Mais elle aura un goût bien amer... Ne t'en prends plus jamais à Ginny; ne l'approche plus. C'est bien clair ?_ »

Les yeux de Lestrang s'agrandissent de surprise. Elle croyait pouvoir dissimuler ses paroles à mon seigneur ? Elle s'est cruellement trompée. Elle baisse la tête et murmure un faible « oui ». Dans son regard brille encore un flamme de haine. Sans crier gare, mon maître brandit sa baguette magique et :

« Endoloris. »

Sa voix est froide. Bellatrix s'écroule sur le sol. Ses hurlements de douleurs me transpercent les tympans et résonnent contre les murs de la pièce. Le plaisir de mon seigneur se lit sur son visage; il lui murmure à mi-voix :

« - Puisque c'est la seule façon de te le faire comprendre…

Il abaisse la baguette, laissant la femme gémissante de douleur, secouée par les convulsions.

« - Retire-toi, murmure-t-il sans un regard pour la masse humaine gémissante.

Elle s'exécute; nous restons seuls. Je m'approche de lui.

« - Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, à nouveau bleux; son rictus cruel se transforme en un sourire tendre. Etrange métamorphose.

« - Parce que je t'aime, Ginny. Je pense chaque mot que j'ai prononcé. Je veux que tu règnes avec moi... murmure-t-il en m'embrassant

Je souris. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille. Je sens contre moi son ardeur et plonge mon regard dans le sien :

« - Vous m'aimez ?

Il m'embrasse voracement et répond :

« - Oui, je t'aime. Tu m'appartiens et je suis à toi. Que veux-tu de plus, mon ange ? Ne te l'ai-je pas suffisamment démontré ?

Mes mains descendent le long de son dos, et s'attardent sur ses fesses. J'esquisse un sourire mutin.

« - Je voudrais que vous me le prouviez à nouveau...

Il acquiesce et :

« - Montons à l'étage, nous y serrons mieux… Je pourrais ainsi te démontrer l'étendue de mon amour…

Mains dans la main, nous gravissons à nouveau les marches menant à la tour. Et je m'envole, avec mon oiseau rare.

_Oiseau rare._

_**Rara avis.**_

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre! **Votre avis? J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous imaginez la suite... ça me donnera peut-être de bonnes idées, qui sait? Le premier qui répond gagnera... **un rendez-vous avec Queudver**!!!! (youpiiii, tout le monde saute de joie! Noooon, je suis pas ironique, c'est pas vrai! lol Mais que voulez-vous? J'en ai marre que ce rat squatte le paillasson devant chez moi... faut que je m'en débarrasse... Y'a pas quelqu'un d'intéressé? Il a même plus de puces... Vive l'insecticide! Comment ça, je peut me le garder?! Pas sympa...)

Breeeef... c'était l'instant l'auteur-raconte-n'importe-quoi-mais-on-lui-en-veut-pas-parce-que-de-toute-façon-elle-est-totalement-tarrée... Dans l'idéal, je ne voudrais pas que cette histoire s'éternise trop... Mais... je voulais peut-être y inclure Harry et le retour de Ginny au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix... sais pas encore trop... En tout cas, scooop de dernier minute: la fin sera assez tragique...

Allez, je vous laisse... je vais finir par ronfler sur mon clavier, moa...

**Bisouxxxx à toutes et tous!!!!!**


	4. Magister dixit

**Voilà! Nouvelle scène en ligne!** Il est samedi soir, et les copines avec qui je devais aller au ciné m'ont toutes lâchée. Bonjour l'amitié! lol Etant donné que j'avais rien à faire (j'ai pas de vie sociaaaaale.. snuuuuuuf... lol) et qu'à la TV, y'a que des navets américains totalement dénuoés d'intérêt, je me suis attellée à la suite de cette fic. Et bien... je dois dire que je n'en suis pas trop mécontente! Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?

**Bonne lecuture!!!**

**ANNONCE:** je tiens à préciser que cette fic ne prend en compte que les 5 premiers tomes, et pas le 6ème (quand je l'ai commencée, je n'avais pas encore dévoré le livre...). Donc... Dumbledore est encore vivant (mince!) et Rogue fait toujours officiellement partie de l'Odre du Phénix (yes!!!).

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Servilus: salut! Merci pour ta review, tout d'abord! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic, même si tu n'es pas habituée aux fics sur Ginny et Tom. Moi, je trouve leur couple extraordinairement sensuel... Pour ce qui est de Potter... il fera plusieurs apparitions, dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants... mais il n'aura pas forcément le très beau rôle! (chuuuut... je ne vais pas en dire plus...) Par contre, je ne ferais pas de récit de la bataille finale, désolée... (snuf...) Allez, je te laisse! J'espère que la suite te plaira! À bientôt...

Spiria: tu me la réclamais à grands cris, et bien la voilà, la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et merci pour ton mot! Ca me fait toujours plaisir... Ne t'inquiète pas: tu n'auras pas besoin de te coltiner Queudver. Je crois que je lui ai trouvé une utilité: il repasse mes habits! Sérieux, il est très doué en la matière, et ça m'évite d'avoir des vêtements tout froissés. (je HAIS faire le repassage!) Pour ce qui est de Bellatrix: pour t'en débarasser, essaie l'arsenic. C'est un poison très efficace, et facile à se procurer. Ou alors, le cianure. C'est pas mal aussi! Des problems relationels, tu vas en avoir. Pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais plus dans le suivant! J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bisouxxx...

Xodom: merci pour ta review! C'est pas grâve si tu n'as pas d'idées à me donner: je viens de renouer avec l'inspiration (youpiiiiii!). Bonne lecture de la suite et à bientôt!

WITN: merci de m'avoir laisser un mot! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Dans ce chapitre, tu vas effectivement voir Ginny et Harry au QG de l'Ordre. Je te laisse découvrir... Bizzzz!

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu: salut vous deux! (je sais pas si CordonsBleu est présente, mais je m'adresse en tout cas à NalaHalliwell!) J'espère que vous/tu allez/vas bien. Et merci pour votre/ta review! (arf... dur, ces adjectifs possessifs... mdrrr) Pôvre NalaHalliwell! Se faire planter par Tom! Moi, je lui aurai pas pardonné! Quand on est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on a une réputation à tenir; pas question de se comporter en goujat avec les demoiselles! Heureusement qu'il t'a envoyé ce mail... ça rend l'affront un peu moins grand. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, tu devrais lui donner une fessée... (mmmmh... tu serais pas un peu maso, Syriel?! naaaan... lol) Mais bon, il se peut que tu ne le revois pas avant quelques temps, puisque je le retiens en otage au creu de mes draps... (niark niark! Jalouse?) Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire: lire des lemons à ton âge, ou en écrire au mien. Enfin bon, ça ne me pose pas de problem de conscience (j'ai une conscience, moi?! Première nouvelle! ) D'autant plus que personne ici ne connait mon âge... hihihihi! Je suis heureuse que ma fic justifie l'utilité d'avoir pris des cours de latin! Je dois être la sauveuse de cette matière-qui-ne-sert-pratiquement-à-rien... lol. Non, Ginny ne se fait pas avoir. Pas complètement, en tout cas. Et oui, la fin sera effectivement tragique. Désolée, mais je déteste laisser vivre les personnages, presque autant que tu détestes les fics Draco/Harry. (sniiif... triste que l'Ange et le Démon ne t'ai pas plu...) Je n'ai rien contre les reviews longues, et pour te récompenser de l'intérêt que tu portes à mon histoire, j'ai décidé de la faire durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Alors, heureuse? Je te laisse... profite bien de la suite! Bisouxxxxx!!!!!

Viviane: 3 mots: voici la suite! 4 mots: merci pour ta review! 1 mot: bisouxxxx! (j'ai pris exemple sur tes reviews... lol merci encore!)

Lya Jedusor: mais si, mais si. La fin sera TRAGIQUE! C'est décidé. Alors, n'use plus tes Kleenex, ma petite Lya. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. À part peut-être un folle nuit dans les bras de... mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Par contre, ils ne vont pas mourir tout les deux. (là, je te donnes une GROSSE piste. À toit de deviner!) Quant à Potter... tu découvriras cela en temps voulu. J'espère que cette suite comblera tes attentes! À très bientôt!!!

Kattia Black: comment pourais-je en avoir assez de toi, ma chère? Vraiment, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'apprécie tes encouragements! Merci pour tout, encore une fois... La mort de Tom... j'avoue que tu commences à bien me connaître. Un peu trop bien, peut-être... (non, je plaisante!) Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui va effectivement se passer dans la suite, mais... c'est possible. Je laisse plâner un voile de doute... Oui, le chapitre 3 a eu du succès! Je suis heureuse, heureuse! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on puisse aimer mes écrits! C'est vraiment flatteur... Et ne t'en veux pas pour les looooongues reviews que tu m'envois: je les adore! J'espère que ce chap' te plaira! En attendant, bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêve... Bisouxxxx baveux!

Sellesta: merci pour ta review! Effectivement, quelle que soit l'issue du combat final, elle sera tragique pour Ginny. Toutefois, ses anciens amis, sa famille et même Harry ne sont plus aussi important à ses yeux. Elle souffrira peu de leur perte... c'est du moins ce dont elle essaie de se persuader. En tout cas, je peux te dire que non, elle n'en sortira pas indemne, comme tu l'as deviné. Ne t'inquiète pas: tu n'auras pas de rendez-vous avec Queudver. Il est en train de repasser mes nuisettes. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de baver dessus... lol. Allez, bonne lecture et à tout bientôt!

**

* * *

**

**Scène quatrième : Magister dixit**

La porte s'ouvre devant moi avec un grincement sinistre. Lugubre. Depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude. Je passe le porche, sans un regard pour la rue sombre où rôdent des chats errants. La vieille demeure a bien changé, en cinq ans. Au fil du temps, elle s'est modernisée : les anciennes reliques ont toutes disparues. Aux oubliettes, les vestiges du glorieux passé de la famille Black. C'est mieux ainsi. Moins de poussière. Le 12, square Grimmaurd s'est totalement métamorphosé.

À la fin de mes études à Poudlard, j'avais eu naturellement envie de voler de mes propres ailes : je voulais de mener une existence bien à moi et quitter la maison familiale. Inquiets, mes parents avaient soulevé le problème du logement. J'entends encore ma mère avec ses grandes phrases catastrophées sur la difficulté de trouver un appartement décent. Heureusement, j'avais fini par trouver quelqu'un pour m'accueillir : Harry.

Après avoir hérité la demeure des Black, il l'avait entièrement transformée. Plus aucune trace de son défunt parrain. Apprenant que je recherchais un toit, il avait amicalement proposé de m'héberger. J'avais accepté, heureuse. Et puis, nous n'étions pas seuls. Comme avant la mort de Sirius, la maison sert de quartier général à l'Ordre, qui s'y réunit régulièrement. Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione et Ron –qui s'étaient fiancés- étaient venus emménager avec nous. C'était une époque bénie, où tout semblait nous sourire.

Ce temps est révolu, à présent. Le Maître l'a dit.

Harry a finalement obtenu son diplôme d'Auror et travaille au Ministère. Hermione, quant à elle, a préféré une carrière plus énigmatique : elle a un poste au Département des Mystères. Malgré nos efforts répétés pour la faire parler, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'elle y fait. Elle est très professionnelle. Ron, de son côté, est finalement devenu un membre respecté de la Brigade d'élite de Tireurs de Baguettes magiques. Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il est très doué. Moi, j'ai pris le parti de commencer une formation d'Auror. Je suis aspirante depuis près de deux ans.

À l'époque, j'avais pensé que cela pouvait être utile à l'Ordre. Par les temps qui courent, on manque beaucoup d'Aurors qualifiés. Mais ensuite… Ensuite, je les ai rencontrés. Je l'ai rencontré, lui.

Ma route avait croisé la sienne par hasard. Je me rappelle parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Dans un pub exclusivement réservé aux sorciers, au cœur de Londres, je les avais vus. Au début, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Des gens mystérieux, terrifiants même, cela existait ici comme ailleurs. Je ne m'étais pas doutée de leur véritable identité. Nous avions discuté. Ils étaient quatre : trois garçons et une fille, de mon âge environ. Peut-être un peu plus âgés. Sans doute de nouvelles recrues. Je ne m'étais pas méfiée. L'alcool aidant, les langues s'étaient déliées : nous avions échangé des points de vus, des avis, sur le monde et ce qui s'y passait. La politique, le gouvernement, sangs-purs, sang-mêlés, moldus... tout y était passé.

À la fin de la soirée, j'étais rentrée avec eux. Ils m'avaient amenées dans leur repaire, un lieu sordide et secret, au sein même de la capitale. Je l'avais vu. Lui.

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres en personne.

Il m'avait tout de suite reconnue. Qui pouvait ignorer mes origines, mon ascendance pure ? Sa proposition était claire ; j'avais accepté sans hésiter. Au matin, j'étais marquée ; j'étais des leurs. Le soleil s'est levé sur ma nouvelle vie. Espionne, traîtresse. J'étais rentrée au QG, la tête haute, comme si de rien était. Auprès de mes amis, j'avais prétexté une soirée trop arrosée, une virée en ville. Ils m'avaient crue. Tant mieux. Tout se passait comme prévu. Le Maître l'avait dit.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, tout recommence. Je rentre ; je mens ; j'espionne. Mais je suis fatiguée ; j'en ai assez de mentir. Je passe distraitement une main sur mon visage, balayant d'un geste las la sueur froide qui m'a saisie quand j'ai franchi le seuil. D'une voix claire, je lance à la ronde :

« - C'est moi, je suis rentrée !

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrent, les talons claquent. Le silence s'enfuit. Une petite tête rousse court vers moi, me bouscule et s'agrippe à mes jambes :

« - Zinny ! C'est Zinny ! Maman, maman !!! Zinny, elle est rentrée !

Manquant de tituber, je laisse tomber mon sac de voyage. Un grand sourire sur le visage, je manque de tomber. Décidément, Mary est toujours aussi mignonne ! C'est bon de la revoir. C'est sans doute la seule personne ici que j'aime vraiment. Visiblement, elle aussi m'aime beaucoup : elle refuse obstinément de me lâcher. Doucement, je lui caresse la tête. Ses boucles sur du même roux que les miennes.

« - Mary… lâche-moi, ou je vais tomber !

Elle est obstinée ; elle lève vers moi ses grands yeux noisette :

« - Nan, ze vais pas te lâcher ! Ze veux rester avec toi, Zinny !

Je ris de son obstination. Une voix me fait relever la tête :

« - Non, Mary. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis ? Tu ne dois pas quitter ta chambre lorsque nous sommes en réunion. Reviens vite ici, ou maman va être furieuse !

Ron s'avance vers nous. Il a l'air faussement agacé. Il a bien changé, depuis le temps. C'est un homme à présent. Un père. Mary est sa fille ; elle aura quatre ans au printemps. Déjà. C'est étrange, comme le temps passe. En sortant de Poudlard, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que… Je ne veux pas y penser à présent. Je suis rentrée et c'est cela qui compte. Je suis « à la maison », parmi cette famille qui n'est plus vraiment la mienne. Le Maître l'a dit.

Ron me fait un grand sourire. Je le lui rends, bêtement heureuse. Mary me retient toujours ; je manque de tomber. En rien, il se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Un geste à la fois tendre et protecteur. En le voyant faire, c'est d'autres bras que j'imagine autour de ma taille... Enfin délivrée de l'étreinte de Mary, je serre mon frère contre moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Nos embrassades achevées, il me bombarde de questions :

« - Et bien, Ginny, où étais-tu ? Nous t'attendions hier soir, mais tu n'es pas rentrée. Tu as passé la nuit dehors ?

Son regard est à la fois curieux, inquiet, et malicieux. Un drôle de mélange ; je me sens mal à l'aise. Avec tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'inventer une excuse pour justifier mon absence. Mon imagination revient au galop pour me prêter main forte.

« - Heu… et bien… Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron mais… oui, j'ai passé la nuit dehors. Chez un ami, en fait…

Je m'humecte discrètement les lèvres ; il n'a pas remarqué mon trouble. Il se contente de m'adresser un regard entendu. Il n'a jamais été très fin psychologue.

« - Chez un ami… ? Oui, je vois…

Il voit… ? Quoi donc ? Il pense sûrement que j'ai… S'il savait la vérité ! J'en rougis rien que d'y penser. Impatiente de changer de sujet, je le questionne à mon tour :

« - Et toi, Ron ? Quoi de nouveau, depuis hier ?

Il hausse les épaules, et serre plus fort Mary. La petite se tortille dans ses bras pour lui échapper :

« - Oh… pas grand-chose. Hermione est d'une humeur de chien –sans doute son travail- et Harry est plongé dans l'étude de ses anciens manuscrits. Tu sais, il espère découvrir quelque chose qui pourra l'aider à localiser… Voldemort.

Je souris en frissonnant. Toujours cette même hésitation devant ce nom. Pourtant… je connais si bien la personne qui le porte. Du moins, je crois la connaître. Le Mal livre-t-il vraiment tous ses secrets ? Et dire que Harry espère un jour le vaincre. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirais qu'il est fou ; mais il est animé d'une telle détermination… J'en viens presque à douter des chances de réussite de mon Maître. Presque. Puis, je songe à Hermione et à son « travail ». Elle ne nous en a toujours rien dit. Même en temps de guerre, elle ne nous livrera pas son secret. Pas avant que « ça soit au point ». C'est ce qu'elle dit. Je me demande ce que signifie le fameux « ça ». Enfin, je ne veux pas m'attarder dans des hypothèses vaseuses. Je le découvrirai tôt au tard. Le Maître l'a dit.

Ron continue sur sa lancée, interrompant mes réflexions :

« - Autrement… Tonks est revenue hier soir, juste avant ton départ. Sa mission s'est bien déroulée. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas parvenue à récolter des informations utiles. C'est étrange : on aurait dit que les Mangemorts étaient au courant de sa visite et qu'ils taisaient tout ce qui pouvait être important pour nous.

Il fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Je déglutis, savourant en silence une amère victoire. Bien sûr que les Mangemorts étaient au courant ! C'est moi qui les ai renseignés. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'aucune information capitale n'ait franchi leurs lèvres.

Ron poursuit, content de m'informer des derniers événements :

« - Les jumeaux sont là aussi. Ils sont arrivés cette nuit…

Je l'interromps :

« - Quoi ? Fred et George sont là aussi ?

Ron éclate de rire :

« - Bien sûr ! Tu connais d'autres jumeaux, toi ?

« - Non mais… ils avaient du travail. Ils n'étaient pas à un congrès, à Paris ? Ce truc dont ils parlaient depuis plusieurs semaines…

Le rire meurt dans sa gorge ; la paleur s'insinue sur ses joues :

« - Oui, approuva Ron, mais ils en sont revenus assez rapidement. D'après ce qu'ils nous ont rapporté, les disciples de… de Voldemort sévissent aussi en France. Des quatres coins de l'Europe, on nous rapporte des cas similaires. Nos contacts en Espagne, en Grèce, au Danemark et en Roumanie sont catégoriques : ils sont partout. C'est à se demander comment ils font…

Nouvelle victoire silencieuse. Eh oui ! Nos disciples sont plus nombreux ; notre Maître, plus déterminé que jamais. Ce n'est pas étonnant que nous leur donnions tant de mal…

Ron ouvre à nouveau la bouche, mais Mary l'interrompt bruyamment en lui tirant les cheveux :

« - Papaaaaaa ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter de parler de vos chozes de grandes perzonnes ? Ze veux aller avec Zinny, moi ! Steuplai !!! Ze peux aller avec elle ?

Ron fronce les sourcils, incapable de prendre une décision. Il ne peut rien refuser à sa fille. C'est bien simple : depuis la naissance de la petite, il est devenu un vrai papa-poule. Ce qui ne plait guère à Hermione. Elle compte bien inculquer quelques notions d'obéissance à Mary. Mais Ron ne peut s'empêcher de fondre devant son ravissant minois. Dès qu'elle lui demande quelque chose, il s'exécute. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants !

« - Oui, hésite-t-il, mais maman a dit que tu devais rester dans ton lit. Il est trop tôt pour les petites filles comme toi. Tu dois encore dormir…

La fillette ne l'entend pas de cette oreille :

« - Laizze-moi descendre ! Ze veux aller avec elle ! Steuplai…

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais un éclat de rire au-dessus de moi m'en empêche. Je relève la tête, tout en sachant déjà ce que je vais découvrir. Le Maître l'a dit.

* * *

Accoudé à la rambarde de l'escalier, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, je l'aperçois. Harry. Celui sur qui reposent tous nos espoirs. Pardon. Tous _leurs _espoirs. Moi, j'ai d'autres espérances.

Il est là, celui dont tout le monde parle ; celui qui provoque notre Maître ; celui qui le défie chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à l'instant où le combat final les réunira. Ce jour-là, nos serons prêts. Nous serons prêts, et nous écraserons l'Ordre, Dumbledore, et sa sale engeance. Les voir mourir sera pour moi la plus belle des récompenses. La plus belle ? Peut-être pas, en fin de compte. J'attends plus… tellement plus… il me l'a promis. Le Maître l'a dit.

J'observe un instant Harry. Mon _ami_. Celui que je croyais considérer comme tel, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'on m'utilisait. Je ne suis qu'un pion sur le gigantesque échiquier du pouvoir. Un pion qu'on peut se permettre de perdre. Quoiqu'il en dise dans ses grands discours, Dumbledore n'éprouve aucune pitié pour nous. Pour lui, nous sommes secondaires. Seul compte le précieux Potter. Le seul capable d'atteindre le Mage Noir. Je voudrais bien voir ça.

Je me sens mal à l'aise devant le regard de Harry. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Il m'observe avec une telle confiance… il est prêt à remettre sa vie entre mes mains, sans poser de questions : il me croit fidèle. Une telle amitié … ça me fait drôle. Tout à coup, j'ai des remords. Il me fait confiance… et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le trahis. Je ne suis pas de son côté. Le Maître l'a dit.

Je lui rends son sourire. Menteuse jusqu'au bout des ongles, ma petite Ginny ! Non, pas menteuse… dissimulatrice. C'est utile de ne laisser voir aux gens que ce qu'ils veulent. Et je joue à la perfection le rôle de l'Auror exemplaire, prête à tout pour défendre le Bien.

Toujours souriant, Harry descend les escaliers ; sa main droite effleure négligemment la rambarde ouvragée. Il est si tranquille, sûr de lui... j'en ai une bouffée de haine. Je le déteste ! Il est tout ce que je rejette ; je ne peux pas le supporter. Il m'a trompée pendant si longtemps. Ma seule lumière, à présent, c'est mon Maître.

Il est face à moi, à présent. Le Sauveur, le Survivant. Celui qui rendra le monde plus libre et plus heureux. J'attends. Lui aussi. Personne ne bouge, pas même Mary. Pour une fois, elle se tient tout à fait tranquille dans les bras de son père. Pas un mot ne sort de ma bouche. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit ; mais ses yeux sont toujours emplis de tristesse. Ils n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes depuis la mort de Sirius. Ces yeux, je les connais par cœur ; ils n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Je les déteste autant que je le hais. Lui et tous ceux de sa race ; tous ceux prêts à défendre sa cause. Sans prévenir, il me prend dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. J'ai un mouvement de surprise, mais je me laisse faire.

Harry m'enlace avec soulagement. La même inquiétude que Ron à mon égard. J'ai une nouvelle bouffée de remords : ai-je le droit de leur mentir ainsi ? Je ne sais pas. On ne revient pas sur un pacte fait avec le Diable. Enfin, il desserre son étreinte et recule de quelques pas.

- Ginny… murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est grave, calme, et si douce… Je lui souris avec conviction. Retombant en épis indomptables sur ses épaules, de sombres mèches noires tranchent étonnamment sur le cuivre de sa peau. Le regard de ses yeux verts est apaisant, derrière les verres ronds de ses lunettes. À son front, le petit éclair, symbole d'une ancienne victoire sur le Mal.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là...

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Que dois-je comprendre par là ? Une nuit passée loin du nid, et on s'inquiète déjà pour l'oiseau ? Voilà qui est bien étrange...

- Ca fait du bien de rentrer, murmuré-je pour cacher mon trouble.

Je n'ose pas affronter son regard. Si je croise un instant ses yeux, je sais que je replongerai. Le remord se fait plus lourd ; j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Mary trépigne :

- Papa... papa ! Ze veux aller montrer à Zinny ma nouvelle poupée... steuplait...

Harry sourit, sans me quitter des yeux. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues ; j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi. Ron a un mouvement résigné des épaules. Il est totalement perdu dès qu'il s'agit de sa fille. Il ouvre la bouche, mais une exclamation l'interrompt :

- Marry ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta chambre ?

Hermione, cheveux ébouriffés, une tasse de café à la main, sort en trombe de la cuisine. Elle a les yeux cernés ; elle a du travailler tard, hier soir. Furieuse, elle jette un coup d'œil à Ron :

- Elle ne devait pas quitter son lit !

Ron balbutie, rougit, et fixe le plafond. Il attend que l'orage passe. En les voyant, j'étouffe un rire : j'ai l'impression de revoir mes parents, dix ans plus tôt. Harry sourit de plus bel : ça n'a pas du lui échapper non plus. Hermione arrache Marry des bras de son père et vient piquer un baiser sur ma joue :

- Ginny ! On s'inquiétait pour toi ! Où étais-tu ? Molly était sur le point d'envoyer toute la maisonnée à ta recherche !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Que d'inquiétude pour quelques heures d'absence ! Je ne suis plus une gamine, quand même ! Je grommelle un « faut-exagérer-quand-même ». Mais en voyant son regard de franche amitié, je me force à lui faire un vrai sourire :

- Ne t'inquiète plus, Hermione. Je suis là. Va plutôt mettre Mary au lit...

Elle acquiesce. La petite gigote dans ses bras ; un simple regard sévère suffit à la faire cesser. Parfois, je me dis que Hermione tient décidément trop de McGonagall. En soupirant, elle monte les escaliers.

- Oui, je vais la remettre au lit. C'est fou, elle ne tient pas en place !

Puis, à Ron :

- Et viens avec moi ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes à être un peu plus strict avec elle.

Déconfit, Ron la suit, le pas lourd. Au passage, Harry lui adresse un clin d'œil malin. Je replonge dans un fou rire quasi-nerveux. Ces deux-là, vraiment...

- Tu veux un café ?me propose Harry. Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

Effectivement, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier, et j'ai une faim de loup.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais un thé, plutôt...

* * *

Avec un sourire, il m'emboîte la marche jusque dans la cuisine. L'ambiance n'y est pas au beau fixe. Bâillements interminables, cernes et mines froissées saluent mon arrivée. Tonks se tient la tête à deux mains pour ne pas se noyer dans son café ; Lupin feuillette sans intérêt la _Gazette du Sorcier _; Maugrey grommelle dans son coin en tentant d'ouvrir son seul œil valide... et Fred et George s'amusent à faire sauter des crêpes dans un poêle. Ceux-là, franchement ! Même le matin, ils sont intenables.

En me voyant entrer, ils sourient de concert, et se précipitent vers moi :

- Ginny ! On ne t'attendait plus !

- Alors... espèce de petite cachotière, où es-tu encore allée te fourrer ?

- Franchement, tu aurais pu prévenir ! Maman était morte d'inquiétude !

- Tu veux du bacon avec tes crêpes... ?

J'arrive à peine à m'effondrer sur un tabouret qu'ils me noient déjà de question. Lupin me marmonne un « bonjour » endormi ; Tonks se contente d'un grognement indistinct. Harry prend place en face de moi. Bientôt, les tasses fument et les questions fusent de plus belle.

Je soupire. Il va bien falloir répondre. Quelques gorgées de thé plus tard, je me résigne. Puisque c'est l seule façon de ne pas me faire harceler par les jumeaux...

- J'étais... en ville, chez un ami, si vous voulez tout savoir !

Fred a un sifflement moqueur. George me presse d'en dire plus :

- Un ami... ah bon ? C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

J'hésite... la question me met mal à l'aise. Pas question de dire la vérité ; ce serait du suicide. Mais le mensonge devient de plus en plus difficile dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse. Je range bien vite dans un coin de ma tête cette petite voix qui me conseille de tout avouer. Le Maître l'a dit.

- N... non, vous ne le connaissez pas.

À leurs froncements de sourcils, je devine à quoi ils pensent :

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : c'es quelqu'un de très... enfin, il n'a aucun lien avec...

- Voldemort.

Un murmure. Harry. Le silence tombe dans la petite cuisine. Je hoche la tête, le nez dans mon thé. Trois paires d'yeux braquées sur moi, c'est plus que je n'en peux supporter.

- Excusez-moi...

Je me relève, affichant une mine fatiguée.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche... J'ai eu une longue nuit, et il faut que je me repose. À tout à l'heure...

Hochements de tête. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce, Fred me saisit le bras :

- La prochaine réunion est dans une heure...

J'acquiesce, silencieux. Je suis si lasse, tout à coup. J'ai envie de sentir ses bras autour de moi, son souffle dans mon cou, ses lèvres sur ma peau... J'ai envie d'être avec lui. Ce double-jeu me détruit lentement. Il faut que je continue. Le Maître l'a dit.

J'ai à peine le temps de monter une volée de marches qu'une voix m'arrête.

- Ginny !

C'est Harry. En quelques enjambées, il est prêt de moi. Nous montons l'escalier ensemble.

- Tu sais...

Le ton est sérieux. Ses yeux glissent sur moi, très doux. J'attarde mon regard sur ses lèvres. J'ai temps besoin de... mais de quoi, au juste ? Ressaisis-toi, ma fille ! N'oublie pas à qui tu as juré fidélité.

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir.

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées. Gênée, je détourne les yeux ; sa bouche danse dans mon esprit, comme une invitation tentante. Je me concentre sur ses paroles :

- S'ils s'inquiètent tant pour toi, c'est que...

Déglutition. Y'a-t-il eu quelque chose grave ? Je m'arrête, inquiète. La peur me noue le ventre ; c'est étrange.

-Hier, il y a eu... une nouvelle attaque.

J'étouffe un cri. Involontaire. Cette exclamation était sincère ; elle m'a échappé. Pourquoi ? Je le presse de questions :

- Co... comment cela ? Où, et quand ? Et qui... ?

Une autre interrogation flotte dans ma tête : pourquoi mon Seigneur ne m'a-t-il pas avertie ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé... ?

- Les Mangemorts ont frappé l'Hôpital Saint-Mangouste.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'avais pas eu vent de cette attaque. Il poursuit, prenant mon expression pour de l'horreur :

- Comme tu le sais, Dumbledore y est hospitalisé depuis trois jours...

Oui, je le sais. Je dissimule un sourire satisfait. Le vieillard ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde... et mon Maître en a été le premier informé. Peut-être a-t-il voulu presser les choses ?

- Visiblement, c'est Bellatrix Lestrang qui a fait le coup. Elle a agit seule.

Mon désarroi est encore plus grand. Lestrang ? Mais... comment, pourquoi ? Le Maître ne lui aurait jamais confié une mission si important que de tuer Dumbledore.

- Et, c'est étrange, mais...

Harry hésite. Je le presse du regard.

- À ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, elle aurait affirmé avant de l'attaquer qu'il y a un traître au sein de l'Ordre...

À ces mots, mon cœur se glace. Si je suis découverte, je serais tuée.

_Le Maître l'a dit._

_**Magister Dixit.**_

* * *

**Voilàààà! C'est la fin! **J'espère mettre la suite bientôt, mais mes exams approchent à trèèèès grands pas et il faudrait que je songe un peu à bosser. Une petite review? J'aimerais avoir votre avis! 

Le premier qui répondra gagnera... le droit de jouer au punching-ball avec Bellatrix. Elle dans le rôle du punching-ball, bien sûr. Alors, à vos claviers!!!

**Bonne nuit à toutes et tous!**


	5. Alea jacta est

**Voilààààà! **La 5ème scène enfin en ligne... elle est plus longue que prévue, en plus. J'espère qu'elle ne vous découvra pas. Hélas, il n'y a pas ici de descriptions sensuelles ni de lemons détaillés... désolée! Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, entre... ah non! N'espérez tout de même pas que je vous le dise! Vous le devinerez tout seuls, na!

Au programme dans ce chapitre: une Ginny de plus en plus chamboulée par le déluge de sentiments qui l'assaille. Qui de Harry ou Tom choisira-t-elle? (LA question qui vaut un milliard... lol) Une réunion au sommet de l'Ordre du Phénix, un topo de la situation dans le monde des sorciers depuis le retour du Lord (c'est pas zoli-zoli...) et une annonce importante de Potter... Sans oublier un Rogue toujours plus retors et méchant! (niark, niark...)

En attendant, **bonne lecture!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Xodom: voici donc la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira... merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt!!!

Servilus: merci pour ta review! Et oui, malgré mes exams, j'arrive quand même à poster. Mais bon, ils ne sont que la semaine prochaine, alors j'ai bon espoir de poster encore un chapitre... au moins! J'ai légèrement revu à la baisse le "mauvais rôle" que je voulais attribuer à Potter. Finalement, j'ai trouvé une solution qui me satisfait beaucoup plus... Bonne lecture et bisouxxx!

Kattia Black: salut, p'tit ange! Comment tu vas? Bien, j'espère... je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci! En effet, Harry aime vraiment Ginny. On en a la confirmation dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant... hihihi! Mais c'est une surprise... (sadic jusqu'au bout des ongles!) Oui, j'adore Mary aussi!!! C'est un personnage que je me suis beaucoup amusée à créer: si un jour j'ai une fille, j'en voudrais une comme ça! Et le plus beau, c'est la façon dont elle fait tourner son père en bourrique... Ron et Hermione ensemble... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! Mais honnêtement, je n'aime pas ce couple. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Oui, tu me perces à jour, mais méfie-toi: je n'ai pas encore livré TOUS mes secrets... (hihihi! ) Bisouxxx bien baveux, p'tit ange! (j'essaierai de mettre vite la suite de _L'Ange et le Démon_. Mais je ne promets rien!!! me tue pas, pitiéééééé... lol)

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu: mirchiiiii pour ta looooongue review: j'ai adoré! Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir me débarrasser de toi! (où ai-je mis l'arsenic?! lol) Je suis flattée que tu aimes mes histoires... (tant pis, j'utiliserais du scianure...) Allez, raconte: comment Tom s'est fait pardonné d'avoir louppé votre rendez-vous? Il me tarde d'avoir des détails croustillants à me mettre sous la dent... hihihi! Autre idée, en plus de le fessée: tu peux le séduire et te faire désirer, puis l'attacher serré avec un foulard de soie, et le laisser en plan. Généralement, ça le fait enrager! (testé et approuvé...) Moral, les lemons? Mmmoui, quoique ça dépent encore du type de lemon. (et tu as raison: Tom est très largement supérieur à Ginny...!) Bravoooo, pour ton 19/20 en latin! Moi, j'en ai jamais fait, donc... je ne sais pas ce que tu peux endurer. Mais bon courage quand même... Et pour te remercier de ton soutiens, je crois que je vais encore rallonger la fic d'un chapitre (des idées me sont venues dans mon someil... hihihi!). On ne voit pas Tom dans ce chapitre, malheureusement pour toi... je le garde encore un peu en otage chez moi! Par contre... la relation Ginny/Harry va pas mal évoluer. Même beaucoup. Elle atteindra son paroxysme dans le chapitre suivant, mais je n'en dis pas plus! Moi, j'aime assez ce couple, bien plus que le Hermione/Ron. Sais pas pourquoi! Mary est un adrable bou de chou à frimousse d'ange, doublé d'un caractère tyranique et totalement despotique. Pauvre Ron, je le plains! lol Bellatrix... moi, je l'ai assez. Je dois dire qu'elle a quelque chose de... méprisable en elle. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais... je l'aime bien. Plus fanatique, tu meurs! Et oui, elle vient toujours tout foutre par terre. Mais Tom n'était absolument pas au courant de son incursuion à Ste-Mangouste (héééé! c'est pas un spoiler, ça?!). Comment ça tu n'AIMES PAS Sirius?!?!?!?! (choquée..) Ah, bah... moi, je l'aimais bien mon grooos Patmol qui sentait le chien mouillé et qui s'essuyait jamais les papattes sur le paillasson! Et il est mourru... aaaaaaaah! Horreur! Ce passage est un des rares à m'avoir émue aux larmes, moi, l'irrascible et intouchable Syriel. (lol) Et si je peux te rassurer, Zinny ne va pas mourir... Allez, je te laisse. Bonne lecture et à bientôôôôt!!! (je ne sais pas, pour "magister", étant donné que je n'ai jamais fais de latin. Il me semblait pourtant que ça pouvait s'utiliser dans les 2 sens, mais je peux me tromper...)**

* * *

**

**Scène cinquième : Alea jacta est**

- À ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, elle aurait affirmé avant de l'attaquer qu'il y a un traître au sein de l'Ordre...

À ces mots, mon cœur se glace. Si je suis découverte, je serais tuée.

Le souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine ; je n'arrive plus à respirer. Mon dieu... non... ce n'est pas possible... Harry me fixe. Si je suis découverte... Mon cœur s'emballe ; un filet de sueur froide dégouline le long de mon dos. En un éclair, je me vois, à genou devant mon Maître : déshonorée, bafouée, honnie. Dans ses yeux, il n'a a plus que le mépris. Non ! Si je le perdais... plus encore que mourir, c'est cela que je redoute. Le sort est jeté.

- Ginny...

Harry pose sa main sur ma joue, visiblement inquiet. Je me force à déglutir, à reprendre une respiration normale. Son regard vert est empli de crainte. Il m'adresse un sourire rassurant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne vois vraiment pas qui ici pourrait nous trahir. Bellatrix a dû agir ainsi pour nous déstabiliser. Elle voulait que nous doutions...

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je ne suis pas découverte ; ma couverture est intacte. Bien. Le sort est jeté.

Harry se rapproche de moi. D'un geste hésitant, il me prend la main. Je frémis à ce contact. Ses lèvres sont toutes proches de ma bouche ; il plonge son regard dans le mien. Je me noie dans l'émeraude de se yeux. Je ne comprends pas ma réaction : pourquoi suis-je aussi troublée ? Il est si proche de moi... J'ai un instant l'idée de reculer ; mais je reste immobile. Aucun homme n'a le droit de m'approcher ainsi... aucun homme à part _lui._

- Tu sais...

Un murmure. Je baisse les yeux. Si je regarde Harry trop longtemps, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver. Dans mon cœur, la haine se dispute la place avec un autre sentiment plus diffus, plus étrange. Je ne bouge pas et le laisser continuer :

- Cette nuit... j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi.

Je relève les yeux :

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répond-t-il dans un sourire.

Sa main presse plus fort la mienne ; à ses mots, je me sens bêtement heureuse. Pourquoi ? Le regard sombre de mon Maître passe un instant dans mon esprit. Il est empli de reproches. C'est un jeu dangereux que je joue là. À nouveau, l'idée de tout avouer me taraude. Et Harry ne me facilite pas la tâche.

- J'ai eu peur que tu sois... avec ce qui se passe, ces temps-ci, tu aurais pu...

J'esquisse un sourire timide. Il est touchant ; je suis charmée. J'en viens presque à oublier sa véritable identité, et le danger qu'il représente pour les gens de mon espèce. À mon tour, je presse sa main :

- Ne t'inquiète plus. Je suis là, à présent...

Son corps est si prêt du mien : je peux sentir sa chaleur rassurante. J'imagine ses bras m'enlaçant, sa bouche m'embrassant, ses lèvres... Une gifle mentale me rappelle à l'ordre. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai juré fidélité ; j'ai prêté serment ; je me suis agenouillée... Celui que j'aime, c'est le Mal. Il n'y a pas de place dans mon cœur pour un autre. Je me sens seule, désemparée. Soudain, ma vie me semble être un amalgame d'erreurs stupides. Jamais je n'aurais dû suivre cette route. Est-t-il trop tard pour reculer ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il est trop tard. Mais je peux toujours avouer... non ? Le sort en est jeté.

Au moment où je me prépare à lancer les ultimes aveux, Harry m'interrompt :

- Fais-moi une promesse, Ginny...

Je le fixe sans comprendre. Son regard doux m'enveloppe ; sa bouche a le pli mélancolique que je connais si bien. Sa main sur la mienne est une braise qui me brûle le corps. Incapable de bouger, je murmure :

- Laquelle... ?

Je pousse une exclamation de surprise : il m'attire tout à coup à lui et me serre dans ses bras. Plaquée contre son torse, je ferme les yeux. L'étreinte est douce, tendre. Presque comme un regret. Jamais je n'ai connu cela avec mon Maître. Il n'y a pas ici de domination perverse, de langueur sensuelle et dangereuse. Juste de la confiance. Mais je n'en suis pas digne. Et ça me déchire le cœur.

- Promets-moi de ne rien faire qui puisse mettre ta vie en danger...

Je ne réponds pas. Mon pauvre Harry, si tu savais ! Ma vie est en danger à l'heure où je te parle. Chaque minute où je te parle, chaque seconde où je suis prêt de toi, là, blottie dans tes bras me vaudrait une condamnation à l'Enfer. Je ne peux pas te promettre ce que tu me demandes, parce qu'il est déjà trop tard : le Diable n'accepte pas les résiliations de contrats. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te serrer contre moi et m'abandonner dans ta chaleur.

Ces mots me brûlent la gorge ; j'aimerais tant les lui dire. C'est impossible. Je suis trop lâche pour cela. Incapable d'affronter la Mort, incapable de supporter le courroux de mon Seigneur. Est-ce plus important que la confiance de Harry ? Je ne sais pas. Alors je réponds simplement :

- Je te le promets.

Et mon cœur se déchire.

Il sourit à nouveau ; je sens ses lèvres s'étirer contre la peau de mon cou. Sa bouche chatouille ma nuque ; il murmure une dernière phrase :

- Je ne survivrais pas si je te perds...

Puis il s'en va, rapide comme le vent. Il dévale l'escalier sans que je puisse le retenir. Je le regarde partir, un curieux sentiment niché au creux de l'âme. Je suis un monstre. Avais-je le droit de lui faire ça ? En soupirant, je vais me réfugier dans ma chambre. Le sort en est jeté.

* * *

Quelques minutes et une douche plus tard, je ressors de la salle de bain, fraîche et pimpante. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour oublier lassitude et soucis, même si j'aurais préféré le partager avec une certaine personne. Je repousse cette idée au fond de mon esprit. Le moment n'est pas venu de songer au Maître ; il faut que je me concentre sur ma mission. J'ai déjà presque réussi à oublier le regard si doux de Harry, et la chaleur troublante de ses lèvres contre ma peau. Presque. 

D'un geste rapide, je noue mes cheveux d'un ruban, et sors de ma chambre. Je frissonne : c'est l'hiver, et il fait froid. En plus le chauffage fait des siennes. Charmant. Au Manoir, au moins, il y fait chaud. La chaleur de mon Seigneur me manque. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme avant le début de la réunion.

La maisonnée tourne au ralenti : presque tout les membres de l'Ordre son revenu d'urgence au QG, après l'attaque d'hier soir. Tous attendent fébrilement que la situation évolue. Les rapports des espions tombent avec régularité, sans apporter les informations capitales qu'il manque aux Aurors. J'y ai personnellement veillé. Je m'interroge sur ce que réservera la prochaine réunion : nouvelles défaites, maigres victoires, meurtres, disparitions ? J'en frémis d'avance. Mais le plaisir secret de les voir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le néant de la défaite est tâché d'un autre sentiment : la culpabilité.

La porte de la bibliothèque grince sur ses gonds. J'y pénètre. La pièce est vaste, ronde, agréablement éclairée. Des rayonnages de bois roux grimpent jusqu'au plafond. Ce ne sont pas des dizaines, mais des centaines de livres qui étalent leurs tranches de cuir. Je me dirige vers un profond fauteuil de cuir et m'y laisse tomber sans aucune élégance. Un profond soupir m'échappe. Je ferme les yeux.

Ca ne va pas... ça ne va pas du tout. Tout à l'heure, devant Harry, je me suis sentie totalement perdue, déboussolée... vulnérable. Il y a des années que ça n'était plus arrivé. Dire que je croyais tout contrôler... Et cette satanée culpabilité me ronge l'âme, comme une souris son quignon de pain. J'étais à deux doigt de tout avouer, de tout cracher... au risque de gâcher les projets de mon Maître. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! À d'autres, les problèmes de conscience. Moi, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Le sort est jeté.

Je suis si lasse. Il me reste une petite demi-heure avant le début de la réunion ; je vais en profiter pour piquer un somme. Après la nuit que j'ai passée, j'en ai bien besoin.

Le silence est une véritable bénédiction. J'ai l'esprit vide, la tête lourde. Des images valsent derrière mes paupières closes : sa bouche, ses yeux, sa peau, ses mains, son torse, son corps... Je soupire. Mon Maître. Une vague de nostalgie m'empoigne. J'ai besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de respirer son odeur. Ses doigts sur moi, ses lèvres... À cela viennent se superposer les yeux verts de Harry, et son sourire si doux. La fermeté de son torse, l'étreinte de ses bras... J'ai besoin d'eux... eux deux... Je gémis, dans le silence de la bibliothèque. J'imagine, j'imagine... leurs corps pressés contre le mien, leurs bouches qui me dévorent, leurs mains qui me caressent... J'imagine que...

- Miss Weasley ? La réunion va bientôt commencer.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux. Face à moi, un corbeau noir au sourire moqueur. Severus Rogue. Je frissonne ; il a ouvert la porte sans que je m'en rende compte. Son regard glisse un instant sur moi, fait une pause sur mes joues rougies. Il a un rictus ironique.

- Je vous tire de bien agréables pensées, on dirait...

Je rougis violemment. Sarcastique comme toujours, il a deviné juste. J'affronte son regard, fière.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être vous faites-vous des idées ?

Un petit rire railleur.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Vous m'aviez l'air... plaisamment occupée.

Je ne me laisse pas démonter :

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, je me trompe... ?

Son sourire s'efface. En quelques pas, il est prêt de moi. Ses pupilles d'un noir de jais me percent implacablement. Assise dans mon fauteuil, je l'observe en silence.

- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez, ma chère...

Il se penche vers moi, tout prêt. Ses lèvres effleurent presque les miennes. Je ne le repousse pas. Ses yeux m'hypnotisent comme ceux d'un cobra.

- J'aurais peut-être deux ou trois choses à vous apprendre en la matière...

Sa voix meurt dans un murmure ; sa main remonte vers mon visage et vient caresser ma joue. Je frémis. Que veut-il ?

Il enroule une de mes mèches rousses autour de ses doigts, s'amusant de mon trouble. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur s'emballe et le sang me monte aux joues.

- Méfiez-vous, Ginny, reprend-t-il à mi-voix. Dans ce monde comme dans les autres, les ennemis sont partout et les murs ont des oreilles...

Et avec un affreux sourire :

- Vous devez sûrement en savoir quelque chose, non ?

Je me retiens de pousser un cri. Il sait... j'en suis sûre. Il sait !

La porte s'ouvre avec bruit ; il se redresse vivement. Lupin entre dans la bibliothèque, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres :

- Ginny, Rogue... la réunion va commencer. Nous vous attendons.

Rogue hoche la tête sans un mot et quitte la pièce. Je me relève à mon tour et emboîte le pas à Lupin, le rassurant d'un sourire. La peur me noue toujours les entrailles. Le sort est jeté.

* * *

Le murmure des conversations emplit la petite pièce embrumée de fumée. Une table ronde, au milieu. Les membres de l'Ordre attendent, fébriles. Maugrey fume la pipe dans un coin. Etrange : je ne l'avais encore jamais vu fumer. La nervosité, sans doute. Fred et George sont assis côte à côte, la mine grave, le regard sérieux. Etrange également. Bill converse à mi-voix avec Tonks, Fleur est à ses côtés. Pour une fois, elle a laissé son habituel sourire de poupée idiote au placard. L'heure est grave. Hermione est bien droite sur sa chaise ; à sa gauche, Ron joue machinalement avec une plume. 

Le nez dans ses papiers, Harry relève la tête lorsque nous pénétrons dans la petite salle exiguë. Rogue s'est déjà installé dans un coin sombre ; Lupin referme la porte derrière nous. En me voyant, Harry esquisse un sourire. Je le lui rends. Mon cœur bat toujours la chamade ; j'évite le regard perçant de Rogue et m'assoit sur une chaise, près de ma mère. Elle m'accueille avec de grandes exclamations :

- Ginny ! Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Sortir ainsi seule, la nuit, sans prévenir personne... Tu aurais pu te faire tuer...

J'hausse les épaules, et lui ressers le mensonge bien rôdé connu de tous : en ville-ami-restée dormir. Elle paraît satisfaite. Tant mieux. Le sort est jeté.

Harry balaie la pièce du regard :

- Bien... nous allons pourvoir commencer...

À peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que la porte s'ouvre. Mon père fait irruption, une tasse de café à la main, le manteau mal boutonné, les cheveux en désordre. Sourire d'excuse :

- Désolé... j'ai été retenu au Ministère... Le Premier Ministre moldu était en conférence avec Scrimgeour ; ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu...

Sourire de Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Mr. Weasley. Asseyez-vous.

Le silence se fait. Tous les regards sont tournés vers Harry. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer :

- Bien. Tout d'abord, les nouvelles urgentes...

Et c'est reparti ! Au programme : blabla habituel. Espions, attaques aux autres coins de l'Europe, nouveaux assassinats, recrutement de membres... Tous les sujets y passent. Habituellement, j'y accorde beaucoup d'intérêt : chaque chose est bonne à colporter à mon Maître. Mais ce soir, je me sens lasse, vidée. Je griffonne machinalement sur un bout de parchemin, sans vraiment écouter.

Une phrase retient pourtant mon attention :

- L'état de Dumbledore s'est encore détérioré.

Mouvement de crainte général. McGonagall interroge d'une voix sourde :

- À cause de Lestrang ?

Soupir.

- En partie. Mais pas seulement. C'est lui qui l'a mise hors d'état de nuire : elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui nuire qu'il l'avait déjà neutralisée. Mais...

Harry suspend sa phrase et se tourne vers Amélia, une jeune sorcière médico-mage de son état. Cette dernière achève gravement :

- L'effort demandé était grand et l'a privé du peu d'énergie qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Il est tombé dans le coma tout de suite après. Mais nous avons bon espoir : même si les comas magiques sont extrêmement complexes à soigner, sa vie n'est pas en danger pour l'instant. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours.

Le soulagement est perceptible. Pas chez moi : comment pourrais-je regretter la mort d'un homme qui ne s'est jamais soucié de moi, et qui m'utilise comme un vulgaire pion ?

Changement de sujet :

- Comme vous le savez, les responsables politiques des gouvernements moldus sont au courant de la situation...

Mon père se lance dans sa diatribe politique.

- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour éviter que la situation n'empire et pour protéger la situation, mais...

Je n'écoute pas la suite. Inintéressant. Toutes les mesures désespérées prises par les Moldus n'arrêteront pas mon Maître. Le sort est jeté.

Autre sujet. Charlie, cette fois :

- Les Gobelins de Cornouaille se sont ralliés aux Mangemorts.

Murmure général. On comptait pourtant sur leur aide.

- Leur roi a estimé qu'il était préférable pour les gobelins sauvages de suivre cette option, plutôt que d'imiter leurs frères citadins...

Et voilà ! De nouveaux alliés aux oubliettes ! Pour un peu, je m'en frotterais les mains.

Hagrid enchaîne :

- Cinq nouveaux géants se sont joins à nous...

Et cela continue, encore et encore.

Mais bientôt, le flot des « bonnes nouvelles » (pour un peu qu'il puisse y en avoir de bonnes dans la situation actuelle) se tarit. On parle des meurtres : deux espions ont perdu la vie et cinq membres du Ministère sont portés disparus. Une famille entière a été assassinée au sud de Londres. La peur est palpable.

- Les Détraqueurs sont de plus en plus nombreux. Ils ont pris le nord de l'Ecosse et une partie de l'Irlande.

Une voix grinçante : Maugrey.

- Et un mystérieux espion se cache dans nos rangs...

Mon cœur se glace soudainement. J'ai de la peine à ne pas trembler. Je me retourne : c'est Rogue qui a parlé...

Tout le monde se retourne. Dans l'ombre, Rogue a un sourire ; sa satisfaction est perceptible.

- Vous... vous ne prêtez tout de même pas attention aux menaces de Bellatrix, Severus ?

Mon père, cet éternel optimiste. Il fixe le noir corbeau d'un air étonné. Lui, visiblement, n'y croit pas.

- Et bien, répond Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Je ne sais pas. C'est une possibilité envisageable. Ce serait même fort probable...

Maugrey grogne sourdement :

- Expliquez-vous !

Un affreux sourire, un mouvement nonchalant de la main :

- Allons... ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué...

Rogue a à présent l'entière attention des membres de l'assemblée. Je tremble sur ma chaise, en proie à une nausée silencieuse. Le sort est jeté.

- Les attaques ont lieu aux endroits où, précisément, nous ne sommes pas.

- Coïncidence !crache Maugrey.

- Je ne pense pas, rétorque Rogue à voix basse. Et puis... nos plans déjoué comme par miracle ; les espions qui ne parviennent qu'à collecter des renseignements sans la moindre valeur ; l'assassinat de plusieurs des nôtres ; le démantèlement du réseau de Rome... ça fait beaucoup. Et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

- Qui suspectez-vous, alors ?

La question est claire, rapide, concise. Tout le monde se tourne vers Harry. Il observe Rogue d'un œil tranquille. La réponse fuse :

- Je ne sais pas. Mais la personne concernée a plutôt intérêt de rester dans l'ombre...

Sur ces mots, il m'adresse un bref regard que personne ne remarque. Mais ses yeux de charbon transpercent mon âme.

- Comment pouvez-vous semer le doute parmi nous alors que nous sommes déjà si mal en point ?explose ma mère.

Elle est hors d'elle. Rogue lui adresse un regard noir.

- Je voulais simplement que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes... on ne sait jamais.

Sa dernière phrase meurt dans un silence mal à l'aise. Je n'ose pas lever la tête : j'ai trop peur que l'on voit mon visage livide. Très vite, on change de sujet, mais le malaise reste palpable. Il apparaît très vite que la situation a empiré : le Mal gagne de l'ampleur. Depuis notre dernière réunion, tout se dégrade. C'est irréversible. Une phrase retentit tout bas :

- Nous ne pourrons plus lutter longtemps. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux. Si nous ne trouvons pas une solution très vite... le monde sombrera dans les ténèbres.

Lupin. Il vient d'asséner le coup de grâce, la sentence fatale. Ainsi, le Mal l'emportera et le Bien disparaîtra. Le sort en est jeté.

Un voile glacé tombe sur l'assistance. Nous avons tous conscience de la gravité de la situation et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je réalise que mon Maître a gagné la partie : les partisans du Bien n'ont plus la force de se battre. Je devrais ressentir de la joie ; mais à la place de mon cœur, il n'y a qu'un trou béant de vide. Je ne sais plus à quel camp j'appartiens.

Soudain, une voix brise le silence. Harry.

- Demain.

Un sursaut, on se retourne. Crainte, incompréhension.

- Pa... pardon ?

Ron hésite :

- Tu peux répéter ?

Une flamme inhabituelle danse dans les yeux de Harry ; on dirait qu'un feu brûle au cœur de ses émeraudes :

- J'irai combattre Voldemort. Demain.

Je le fixe intensément. Autour de moi, les exclamations fusent : des cris de détresse, des gémissements de peur, des lamentations de tristesse. Mais Harry reste inflexible ; je sais qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Il plante son regard vert dan le mien, et j'y lis toute sa détermination, tous ses regrets, toute sa peur et son courage. Incapable de bouger, je reste clouée sur ma chaise, le cœur s'envolant dans ma poitrine. Mes mains sont glacée ; je tremble de peur pour lui. Il est mon ennemi, et j'ai peur pour lui. Traître ; monstre. Harry a pris sa décision. D'un bond, je me relève et sors de la pièce en courant. Quelques regards étonnés suivent ma sortie. George me hèle au passage. Je ne m'arrête pas. Le sort est jeté.

* * *

J'ai la tête qui tourne, des larmes dans les yeux. J'ai mal au ventre, au cœur, à l'âme. Les sanglots se coincent dans ma gorge. Suffocante, je m'assois sur les marches de l'escalier et me prend la tête dans les mains. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus. De quel côté suis-je ? Tout valse dans ma tête : mon Maître, Harry, les meurtres, Bellatrix, le Manoir, l'Ordre, Dumbledore, le Bien, le Mal... je suis perdue. Des sifflements courts s'échappent de mes lèvres, entrecoupés de gémissements. Je ne sais plus. 

- Ginny...

Je relève la tête. Ah non ! Pas encore... s'il te plait... pars, ne me harcèle pas ! Ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile... va-t-en, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai plus la force de te mentir, Harry. C'est ce que je voudrais répondre, mais à la place, je dis :

- O...ou...oui... ?

Même les mots me fuient : ils glissent dans ma bouche et tombe sur le sol en flaque informe. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prend par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux m'en parler... ?

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas parce que ça me faire mal. Mal à mourir. Je ne peux pas t'avouer ce que j'ai fais, ce que je ressens, ce que je suis, parce que... tu vas me détester. Et je ne veux pas.

- S'il te plait... Ginny...

C'est plus que ce que je ne peux supporter. Un geste brusque le repousse. Je me relève ; il me regarde, étonnée. Je fais les cent pas dans le hall, me tordant les mains, sans savoir quoi dire, quoi penser. Après un long moment de silence inquiet, il se lève à son tour. Ses mains se posent fermement sur mes épaules ; je suis contrainte de m'arrêter. Il me force à lui faire face. Mais je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas voir ses yeux, croiser son regard...

- Ginny... je t'en prie... tu peux m'en parler... aies confiance en moi...

Cette simple phrase agit sur moi comme un détonateur : j'explose.

Mes cris retentissent avant que j'ai eu le temps de les arrêter :

- Avoir confiance en toi... ! Avoir confiance en toi ?! Mais comment peux-tu me demander ça, Harry ? Comment peux-tu vouloir ça ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte le mal que tu me fais ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que... avoir confiance !!!

Il encaisse sans broncher les coups de poings rageurs, désespérés dont je martèle son torse. J'ai tellement mal, tellement mal... Et il ne fait rien pour m'arrêter.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance alors que... alors que... tu ne m'avais rien dis ! Alors que demain... tu iras l'affronter... !

La voix brisée, je m'effondre contre lui, en larmes. Il me prend simplement dans ses bras, me berçant avec douceur. Mes phrases sont entrecoupées de pleurs :

- Je ne... je ne veux pas... que tu y ailles... Je ne veux pas... qu'il te tue...

Je ne veux pas que tu le tues. Voilà ce que j'aimerais lui dire. Mais je tais cette phrase honnie : elle représente une trop grande trahison. Ce serait trahir mon Maître, et trahir Harry. La peur me mord le cœur : un des deux périra, et moi j'en mourrai. Le sort est jeté.

Au bout de longues minutes, mes larmes cessent. J'ai presque honte d'avoir pleuré devant lui. La mine défaite, j'essaie de quitter son étreinte, mais il me sert plus fortement contre lui. Ses yeux trouvent les miens ; il a un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je ne peux que le regarder, perdue.

- Ginny...

Un soupir.

- S'il te plait... ne t'inquiète pas. N'y pense même pas. Demain...

Je grimace. Il poursuit :

- Demain, j'irai l'affronter. J'aurais du le faire, il y a déjà bien longtemps ; mais j'avais peur et j'étais lâche. À présent je sais... ce que je dois faire. Et j'aimerais que tu ne t'inquiètes pas...

Les larmes me mouillent à nouveau les yeux ; il les essuie d'un geste tendre.

- J'ai... j'ai besoin de savoir qu'à mon retour... si je reviens... tu seras là. J'aimerais que tu sois là.

Je reste muette, sous le choc de cette demande. Je ne... je ne peux pas. S'il revient... mon Maître sera mort. Comment puis-je lui promettre une telle chose ? Dans son regard brille une lueur de tendresse et d'amour ; il n'a jamais vraiment cessé de m'aimer, même après toutes ces années. J'ai tellement besoin de lui, sans arriver à savoir pourquoi. Alors je murmure :

- Je serais là, Harry. Je serais là...

La joie s'épanouit sur son visage ; il m'enlace plus étroitement encore. Je m'enivre de son odeur ; ses mains glissent sur mon dos tandis ce que j'enfouis les miennes dans sa chevelure. Mes doigts glissent dans les mèches noires. Tout à coup, sa bouche vient se loger dans mon cou ; je souris. Tremblante, je cherche ses lèvres. Le baiser est doux, simple, tendre. Un sentiment de clame m'envahit. Jamais le monde ne m'a paru beau. La culpabilité est oubliée un instant ; je ne songe plus à mon Maître...

_Le sort en est jeté._

_**Alea jacta est.**_

* * *

**Aloooors... c'est la fin!** Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Excellant (peu probable), bien, moyen, nul, à jeter? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! La suite arrivera bientôt... je vous promets une surprise de taille et une évolution de la relation Harry/Ginny...

À très bientôt!!!!


	6. Acta est fabula

**Bonjour!** Et voilà, entre deux exams de biologie et d'Histoire, j'ai finalement réussi à terminer ce chapitre... ouf! ça n'a pas été facile.

Alooors... que puis-je dire sur cette suite? Tout d'abord que... la relation Harry/Ginny y évolue considérablement: les sentiments de la belle rousse ne sont en effet pas très net. Entre le Survivant et le Lord maléfique, son coeur balance... (n'empêche que je la comprends!) Pas mal de rebondissement dans ce chapitre: intrigue, légilimencie, trahisons et secrets seront au programme. Je vous promets un petit lemon peu conventionnel entre Ginny et son Maître (vous verez bien comment!) et un début de romance assez tendre entre miss Weasley et le Survivant. Sans compter le retour de la petite Mary, qui a visiblement beaucoup plu aux foules...

**Une bonne nouvelle** (et oui! il y en a...): cette histoire, qui est décidément plus longue que prévue, contiendra encore un chapitre et un épilogue. À moins que ça ne soit trop long et que j'écrive deux chapitres en plus de l'épilogue... Moi qui voulais m'arrêter là... c'est pas gagné!

Sur ce, je vous laisser découvrir cette suite! **Bonne lecture!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Xodom: salut et merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que la suite t'ai plu... l'histoire se corse, en effet, comme tu l'as remarqué. Et encore... ça empire dans ce chapitre! Ginny va avoir pas mal de problems à démêler. J'espère juste pour elle que Tom ne se rendra compte de rien... J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisouxxx...

Kattia Black: coucou, ptit ange! Je sais que tu ne liras pas ce chapitre avant longtemps, à cause de ton déménagement... (sniiiiiiiiiiiiif, je suis si triiiiiiiiiiiiiste!) Mais j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre te plaira... et je voulais te remercier pour tes encouragements! Tu as raison de ne pas trop te questionner sur la suite: ça casse le suspens. De toute façon, tu peux toujours essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, je te dirai rien. Na! lol J'espère que tu te plairas dans ton nouveau chez-toi... Si tu as une chambre en trop, je peux t'envoyer la ptite Mary par la poste? Non, parce que Ron me l'a confiée (devait partir en voyage romantiiiique avec Mione, ce plouc! lol) et elle commence vraiment à devenir insupportable! (les mioches... c'est l'enfer! J'ai pas la fibre maternelle... snuf) mdrrr... J'espère que cette suite (quand tu la liras) te plaira, et j'espère te revoir le plus tôt possible! Bisouxxx baveux...

Servilus: ton voeux est exaussé: le chapitre 6 vient de sortir! J'espère qu'il te plaira... Merci encore pour ta review, ça me toujours beaucoup... Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!

Shaeline: j'ai mené un rude (très rude) combat contre mes exams, mais la suite, la voici! En espérant qu'elle te plaira... Merci encore pour tes encouragements! Bizzzz...

Eleonore-dem : merci beaucoup à toi! Tu es bien une des rares à me féliciter pour le suspense que je maintiens dans mes fins de chapitres. Les autres ont plutôt tendance à me tordre le cou... Heureusement, depuis la tentative d'assassinat d'un de mes lecteurs, je me suis retirée dans un grotte pour y être hermite. Depuis, plus moyen de me retrouver! Ce qu'il faut pas qu'un auteur fasse pour être en sécurité, de nos jours... lol J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture! À bientôt!!!

Coralie: merci pour ton ptit mot! Moi aussi, je préfère les Tom/Ginny, mais... ce n'est pas de ma faute si le Survivant plait tant à miss Weasley! lol Et puis, j'ai bien que mes personnages aient des sentiments complexes et pas très nets... J'espère que cette suite te plaira! Bisoux...

**

* * *

**

**Scène sixième : Acta est fabula**

Souper. Un mot insipide qui recèle tout l'ennui du monde. La salle à manger est envahie des bruits discrets des couverts ; les conversations sont rares. Tout le monde est encore sous le choc. Demain... demain verra l'avènement des ténèbres, ou l'anéantissement du Bien. Je suis si lasse. Les légumes insipides glissent le long de ma fourchette ; le couteau dérape sur la viande trop cuite. Je n'ose pas croiser le regard de Harry assis en face de moi. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y lire.

Tout à l'heure, dans le hall... ses baisers, ses caresses, mon corps qui frémissait à son appel, ma bouche qui quémandait ses lèvres... La chaleur sur fort dans mes reins, mes doigts fébriles sur sa peau... tout cela, et bien plus encore. Je n'aurais pas dû ; je n'en ai pas le droit. Si jamais _il_ l'apprend, je mourrais. Les remords me talonnent ; ils ne sont jamais loin. Les yeux de mon Maître m'observent, cachés au fond de mon esprit. Je l'ai trahi. La pièce est jouée.

À côté de moi, Mary pousse un bâillement avant de s'effondrer sur la table. Pauvre petite : la journée a été longue. Malgré mon anxiété, je souris. Elle est adorable. Si je meurs, c'est une des rares personnes que je vais vraiment regretter. Elle et... Je secoue la tête. N'y pense plus Ginny. C'est mal ; c'est interdit. En face de moi, Harry me jette un regard, esquisse un sourire. Incapable de résister, je le lui rends. La réalité me rattrape trop vite : demain...

Demain. Le mot plane au-dessus de la table. On pourrait presque le voir voleter de tête en tête ; chacun y pense, sans oser l'évoquer. Tous ont peur. Moi aussi : j'ai peur de le perdre. La fatigue me pèse ; j'ai les paupières lourdes. Avec un sourire d'excuse, je me relève et repousse ma chaise.

- Excusez-moi... Je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais aller me coucher...

Hochements de tête ; personne ne me retient. Tant mieux. Je prends Mary dans mes bras, doucement. Dans son sommeil, elle grommelle un peu.

- Allez, viens par là, toi. Il est l'heure pour les petites filles d'aller se coucher...

Et je sors. La pièce est jouée.

* * *

J'avais espéré qu'il me retiendrait ; qu'il me suivrait... Lui parler, l'embrasser à nouveau. C'est ridicule ! Ce ne sont que des vœux parjures, des souhaits suicidaires qui me conduiront tout droit en Enfer. À moins que n'y sois déjà. Mary lovée dans mes bras, je remonte précautionneusement l'escalier. Couloir, porte, ma chambre. Je dépose la petit sur mon lit : elle n'aime pas dormir seule dans sa chambre. Je sais qu'elle a peur du noir, et il y a un monstre sous son lit. Hermione passe son temps à dire qu'il faut qu'elle combatte ses peurs, mais je connais trop les craintes des enfants : leur innocence est si fragile, ne la gâchons pas avec des cauchemars inutiles.

Roulée en boule, elle entortille ses doigts autour des draps, enfouit sa tête dans mon oreiller. Je l'observe avec un sourire. J'aimerais avoir un enfant... Une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahit : le Manoir me manque. Mon Seigneur... je souhaite, un instant, me retrouver dans ses bras, passer la nuit au creux de son lit, faire l'amour, jouir et ne plus penser à rien. Oublier Harry, oublier mes craintes et mes sentiments idiots. Avec un soupir, je m'affale dans un fauteuil à bascule et ramène mes genoux tout contre ma poitrine. Je mes balance d'avant en arrière, comme je le faisais petite fille quand j'étais contrariée. Sauf que là, j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer...

_Pourquoi es-tu si triste, cher ange... ?_

Je sursaute. Une voix, là... dans mon esprit. J'hésite :

« Maître... ? »

Un petit rire amusé :

_Oui, Ginny... mais pour toi, c'est Tom, tu le sais bien..._

Je souris, heureuse. Non, je ne savais pas. Jamais encore il ne m'avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom ; un sentiment de victoire m'envahit. Je sens presque la chaleur de ses bras m'envelopper, un fantôme de baiser se poser sur ma nuque.

_Tu me manques..._

Autre sourire ; je « l'embrasse » :

« Vous me manquez aussi... Tom. »

C'es comme si ses doigts parcouraient ma gorge ; j'ai l'impression de les sentir glisser sur ma peau. Ses lèvres goûtent mes joues, mon front, mes lèvres. Je frémis.

_Et... ta mission ?_

Je grimace. J'avais presque oublié. Mais un sentiment d'urgence me fait bégayer :

« Tom... oubliez cela... ce n'est pas... le plus important... »

Il ne répond rien, mais je sens sa perplexité.

« Demain... il faut que... Demain, Harry Potter vous affrontera. »

Voilà, c'est dit. La phrase est lâchée et les mots s'envolent comme une nuée de corbeaux noirs.

_Tu veux dire que..._

« Oui, le moment est venu. »

Soupir. Ce moment, il l'attendait depuis longtemps ; il savait qu'il arriverait tôt ou tard. Sa satisfaction est perceptible, mais... il y a comme une ombre de crainte sur ses pensées. Serait-ce possible... ?

_Enfin..._

Murmure.

_Tout sera bientôt terminé._

« Oui. »

Tout sera terminé, mais l'un des deux mourra. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne veux pas... ce serait trop insupportable. Le visage de Harry traverse mon esprit ; je le fais bien vite disparaître. Il ne doit surtout pas le voir...

_Tu es inquiète ?_

La question me ferait presque sourire. Comment ne pas l'être ? Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Non. »

_Tu mens mal. _

Je secoue la tête.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir ; je comprendrais..._

Nouveau « baiser ».

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Je vaincrai, et il mourra. N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais ?_

« Ou... oui. »

J'hésite. Je n'en suis plus si sûre, à présent. Je me cramponne à son esprit, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Maître... je vous en supplie... je... j'ai... »

Il « m'enlace ». Son souffle me caresse la peau ; pour un peu, je croirais qu'il est à côté de moi. Il est inquiet. Je suis prête à tout lui avouer. Tout.

_Qu'y-a-t-il ?_

« Je... rien. Il n'y a rien. »

Je referme la porte sur mes aveux ; je suis incapable de lui avouer. Je murmure simplement :

« Je vous aime. »

La pièce est jouée.

Puis :

« Comment retrouverez-vous Potter, demain ? »

Court silence.

_C'est lui qui viendra à moi. Puisqu'il se dit prêt à m'affronter, c'est qu'il sait où je me cache..._

Je hoche la tête. La réponse me convient. Ma mission est oubliée ; plus rien ne compte que sa présence. Pourtant, une question me taraude :

« Tom... pourquoi Bellatrix... »

Il me coupe avec colère :

_Ne me parle plus de cette insolente !_

Sa fureur irradie dans mon esprit. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur. Il se calme aussitôt :

_Pardonne-moi. Elle a agit inconsidérément, hier. Sans ordre. Dumbledore l'a neutralisée, mais elle a tout de même réussi à transplaner. Elle a reçu sa punition..._

J'en frémis de contentement.

« Vous me manquez. »

La phrase est sortie toute seule. Mary se retourne sur mon oreiller ; Tom sourit dans mon esprit.

_Oh. Je vois. _

Des mains invisibles se posent doucement sur mes épaules.

_Je te manque... ? _

Les mains font lentement descendre une des bretelles de ma robe blanche. C'est étrange : il est là sans vraiment l'être, et je frémis sous ses caresses.

« Oui... vous me manquez... et j'ai peur... j'ai tellement peur, Tom... ! »

Un baiser vient me rassurer. Puis ses lèvres sucrées viennent jouer avec mon cou.

_Ginny... Ginny... ne t'inquiète pas... N'y pense plus... Je suis là._

La pièce est jouée.

* * *

C'est vrai : j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est là, près de moi. Sa chaleur contre la mienne, ses doigts qui dégrafent lentement mon corsage, sa bouche sur ma gorge... Je soupire, je me cambre. Un corps impalpable se presse contre le mien. J'écarte les cuisses ; il se « glisse » entre elles. L'image de Harry est balayée hors de mon esprit ; je ne suis plus que gémissements et langueur entre les bras de mon Maître. Etrange sensation que celle de faire l'amour à distance...

Il se fait plus impatient : ses doigts effleurent mes seins, avant de les caresser avidement. Effrontées, ses lèvres se saisissent d'un mamelon sombre. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant d'aise ; mes mains se perdent sur son dos invisible. Nu contre moi, à la fois réel et chimère, il remonte ma robe, palpe mes cuisses. Si bon... Sa bouche cueille allègrement mes gémissements ; je sens contre ma chair son sexe dressé, chaud et désirable.

« S'il vous plait... je vous en supplie... »

Les mots m'échappent, prières gémissantes qui le font sourire dans mon esprit. Les doigts invisibles s'arrêtent sur le tissu blanc de ma culote, avant de caresser doucement le coton. Sur ma peau, son souffle impalpable ; j'enlace un corps irréel.

« Maître... ! »

_Tom,_ corrige-t-il d'un ton de reproche, sans cesser ses caresses.

Je balbutie quelques phrases sans sens ; sa main se glisse sont le sous-vêtement. Hoquet de surprise, je me coule contre lui. Cuisses écartées, bras crispés autour d'un dos invisible, je rejette la tête en arrière. Les doigts fouillent mon sexe humide ; je me mors les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Sur le lit, Mary remue un peu, perdue dans ses rêves.

Bientôt, je sens sa main me quitter. J'ai un grognement de regret. Mais mes vêtements disparaissent bien vite. Même à distance, ses pouvoirs sont puissants. Son corps chaud vient se loger entre mes jambes ; j'élève les hanches, impatiente.

_Ginny,_ me sermonne-t-il en riant. _Si je te donne tout immédiatement, où est le jeu ?_

Posant les mains sur mes hanches, il me maintient en place sans aucune. Mes tentatives vaines pour lui échapper le font rire. Une bouche vient se plaquer contre la mienne, câline ; j'en mordille les lèvres invisibles.

« Tom... je vous en prie... »

Mon ton chaud le fait frémir ; je le sens. Ses mains se font moins fermes ; sa bouche glisse paresseusement le long de la gorge. J'écarte davantage les jambes ; son sexe dur frotte contre ma peau.

« Ne vous faites pas prier... »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, avant de se fondre en moi. Un cri de plaisir m'échappe ; j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos. À cet instant, trois coups retentissent à la porte...

La pièce est jouée.

* * *

- Ginny ? Tu es là... ?

Je me fige, paniquée. Harry. Harry est derrière la porte. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Pitié... faites qu'il n'entre pas. Mary grommelle entre deux rêves. Je sens mon seigneur s'éloigner. La chaleur invisible de son corps disparaît peu à peu ; il n'est bientôt plus qu'une voix dans mon esprit. J'ai un soupir de regret, mais la panique revient aussitôt.

_Potter._

Sa haine est perceptible ; elle résonne dans ma tête. D'un mouvement de baguette, je retrouve mes habits.

« Oui. Il est là. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Il a un petit rire froid.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis juste... _

Arrêt. Harry s'impatiente derrière la porte.

« Juste ? »

_Agacé. Je n'aime pas être dérangé._

J'étouffe un rire. Moi non plus, mais... l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Demain... demain, ils s'affronteront dans un duel sans merci, et l'un des deux périra. Mon cœur se déchire à cette pensée. Mon Seigneur interprète autrement mes sentiments :

_N'ai pas peur. Je le vaincrai._

Je hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Un fantôme de baiser vient se poser sur mes lèvres. Puis il sort de mon esprit pour disparaître complètement.

- Ginny ?

Harry a vraiment l'air inquiet.

La situation serait comique si je n'avais pas la gorge nouée. J'ouvre la porte. La pièce est jouée.

Deux yeux verts amplis d'inquiétude me transpercent. J'esquisse un sourire ; il me le rend. J'ai soudain envie de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais je me retiens. Après ce que je viens de partager avec mon Seigneur, la culpabilité me ronge. C'est un jeu dangereux et mortel. Je m'écarte de l'embrasure, dans une invitation silencieuse. Harry pénètre dans ma chambre. Ces derniers temps, j'ai tellement rêvé l'y voir... Il regarde un instant Mary plongée dans ses songes, un sourire aux lèvres. D'un geste affectueux, il remonte sur elle la couverture, pousse une mèche de cheveux.

Harry se tourne vers moi.

- Je m'inquiétais...

- Pourquoi ?

La question a fusé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la retenir. Je baisse les yeux ; son regard me pèse trop. Un instant, mon cœur s'emballe : et s'il avait détecté la Légilimencie de mon Maître ? Et s'il savait ? J'essaie de repousser ces pensées, mais leurs conséquences seraient trop atroce : j'en tremble.

- Tu... tu es partie si vite, pendant le souper...

Je souris. Harry restera toujours Harry. J'ai peur pour lui, et pourtant, sa timidité me fait rire.

Son regard se pose sur moi ; sous ses yeux, je sens naître une nouvelle envie. La visite de mon Seigneur m'a laissée sur ma faim. Je sais que je ne dois pas, que c'est interdit, que c'est mal : trahison, parjure. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je m'approche et me love contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Harry...

Ses bras m'enveloppent. Dans ma poitrine, un serpent malveillant persifle tout bas : _tu pactises avec ton pire ennemi, méfie-toi_. Je ne l'écoute pas ; je suis bien contre son torse. Je ne veux pas le quitter ; je ne veux pas que demain vienne...

- Ginny...

Je ferme les yeux.

- Oui... ?

Hésitation.

- Je... j'ai peur.

C'est dit à mi-voix : un murmure, un aveu. Je me retourne, cherchant son regard. Jamais Harry n'a avoué ses faiblesses ; jamais il n'a parlé de ses craintes. Il sait qu'il peut mourir demain ; il sait qu'il peut ne jamais revenir. Je le sais aussi. Mais l'entendre le dire... mon cœur se serre. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Je l'étreins plus fort, me serrant contre lui. Le serpent siffle au fond de moi ; je le fais taire brutalement. Pour ne pas que Harry me voit pleurer, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. N'y pense pas, Harry... ne pense plus à demain...

Il me rend mon baiser en tremblant. Ses larmes se mêlent aux miennes. Ses doigts se perdent dans mon dos ; mes seins se pressent contre son torse. Sa bouche mordille doucement mon cou ; ses cheveux me chatouillent. J'étouffe un rire. Il n'est que douceur et tendresse avec moi, et mon corps brûle d'amour pour lui. Mais la pensée de mon Maître reste suspendue au-dessus de moi, comme une menace. Entre deux baisers, il me murmure :

- Ginny... je... il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment dite...

J'écarte d'un geste amoureux une de ses mèches noires, mes yeux dans les siens. Je me sens si bien.

- Quoi... ? Dis-moi...

- Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Il... il m'aime ? Le serpent crache avec plus de férocité : _traîtresse, parjure, maudite_. Je ne l'écoute pas. Harry attend une réponse, son regard d'une douceur infinie posé sur moi. Un élan de désir et de tendresse m'emporte ; je glisse ma main dans la sienne :

- Cette nuit n'appartient qu'à nous...

Un sourire me répond. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi heureux. Des paillettes dorées dansent dans l'émeraude de ses yeux ; ses lèvres douces se tordent en un sourire adorable. Je... je l'aime. La pièce est jouée.

Joueur, il me pousse en souriant contre le mur. Je m'y adosse, impatiente. Ses baisers sont brûlants ; sa bouche parcoure chaque parcelle de ma peau : lèvres, joues, front, nuque, gorge, bras, mains... Des soupirs, des caresses... Sa chemise tombe au sol ; je découvre sa peau dorée avec fébrilité. Il frémit sous mes doigts. Son corps se colle au mien ; j'enroule une jambe coquine autour de sa hanche. Quelques gémissements nous échappent. Il est si impatient... ! Des braises couvent dans mes reins. Mes hanches ondulent ; il halète dans mon cou. La soie de sa peau, le velours de ses doigts, les plumes de ses baisers... il m'ennivre. Le serpent a beau persifler dans mon esprit, je ne l'entends plus. Je ne veux qu'une chose : Harry.

- Atchaaa !

Un éternuement aigu nous interrompt. Nous nous figeons, surprise. Mary se frotte le nez, à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et les rêves. Harry croise mon regard : nous pouffons de rire comme des écoliers. La petite, nous l'avions oubliée ! Je me détache à regret de Harry, et amorce un geste pour la prendre dans mes bras :

- Je vais la ramener à sa chambre. Je ne voudrais pas que...

Je rougis, un peu gênée. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre : moi, seule avec lui... J'en ai envie, mais... ce sera la première fois, avec lui... La pièce est jouée.

Il me prend doucement le bras :

- Non... laisse-la dormir. Elle a toujours aimé ton lit, et puis...

Indécise, je contemple Mary. Harry se rapproche de moi, colle son torse chaud contre mon dos. Il m'enlace tendrement. Baiser dans le cou :

- Allons dans ma chambre, tu veux... ?

Nouveau baiser, caresse de la langue. Je n'hésite pas longtemps.

- Si tu veux...

Mais la crainte flotte à la surface de mon cœur, et le serpent s'agite. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en lamenter : dans un tourbillon, Harry transplane, m'emportant avec lui.

_La pièce est jouée..._

_**Acta est fabula.**_

* * *

**Voilàààà! **La suite arrivera dès que j'aurai révisé pour mon exam de chimie... ce qui risque d'être assez loooooong, étant donné que je n'y connais pas grand chose. C'est pire que les Potions, cette matière! (Snuuuurf... si quelqu'un a l'adresse de Rogue, allez le chercher pour moi: j'y arriverai pas toute seule... lol)

J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre. Comment pensez-vous que cette histoire va finir? Ginny va-t-elle choisir Harry ou Tom? Dumbledore va-t-il sortir de l'hôpital, frais et dispos? Le Survivant survivra-t-il encore une fois à son duel face au Lord ténébreux? Bellatrix cessera-t-elle un jour de mettre les pieds dans le plats? Rogue va-t-il révéler aux membres de l'Ordre que l'espion n'est autre que Ginny? Est-ce que j'arrêterais un jour de vous poser des questions débiles et de vous faire mourir d'impatience avec mes fins-de-chapitres-en-queue-de-poisson? (peu probable... lol)

Je vous laisse méditer sur ces quelques points...

**À très bientôt!!!!**


	7. Ad vitam aeternam

**Bonsoir !** Et aussi joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que vous avez bien réveillonné en ce 25 décembre froid et venteux (chez moi, en tout cas...). Pour vous détendre durant votre digestion post-réveillonaire, voici (enfin !) la suite de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Personnellement... je trouve ce chapitre un peu... comment dire ? Un peu léger. Il est plus court que les précédents, et je le trouve moins étoffé. Mais malheureusement, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à pondre ce soir (héééé ! Je viens de me taper 2 cuisses de dindes, de la salade en quantité, une montagne de forêt noire... et en plus, il est minuit 32, alors s'il vous plait ! Un peu d'indulgence... lol) J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

Encore une fois, joyeux Noël, bonne digestion et bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Margue : salut à toi et merci de tout cœur pour ta review ! Je suis toujours super heureuse de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs découvrent et apprécient mes histoires... Merci pour tout, donc ! Je comprends que le fait de voir Voldy « gentil » et amoureux te paraissent étrange, mais... en commençant cette fic, je me suis dis qu'après tout, même les âmes les plus sombres doivent tout de même receler une parcelle d'humanité. (ça, c'est mon côté optimiste qui parle... lol) Par contre, je ne te révélerais pas avec qui Ginny finira ! Le beau méchant (comme tu dis !) ou le triomphal Survivant... mmmmh... tu découvriras ça dans les prochains chapitres ! En attendant, bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère !

OuaF : hello ! Merci pour ton ptit mot ! En le lisant, j'ai cru comprendre, en voyant ta pléthore de « trop bien », que tu avais apprécié l'histoire... (mdrrr... tu étais même carrément enthousiaste ! ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Sinon, c'est dommage que Rogue t'aie envoyé te faire f... il aurait pas dû ! T'as trouvé une laisse et un fouet pour le faire obéir ? lol Abîme-le pas trop quand même... Pour ce qui est du dilemme de Ginny... il ne fait qu'empirer dans ce chapitre : elle a vraiment le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles, la rouquine ! Ahlàlà... Et pour ta proposition de tuer Bellatrix : je dois dire que je vais sérieusement y réfléchir. Je ne comptais pas l'inclure dans la suite de l'histoire, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir... pourquoi pas ? Allez, bonne lecture et bisouxxx...

Xodom : merci pour ta review ! Tu as effectivement raison : Ginny a de très fortes chances de rester avec le gagnant... par contre, je dois dire qu'elle ne sera pas que gênée d'avoir pu aimer l'autre. En fait, j'ai prévu une fin un peu plus compliquée et tarabiscotée que ça ! Mais tu le découvriras bientôt... Pour Dumby et Rogue, je ne sais pas encore... Je ne pense pas que Rogue parlera... et pour Bella : j'envisage sérieusement de la faire mourir ! (bien fait, niark ! lol) En espérant que la suite te plaira ! À très bientôt...

Servilus : salut, toi, et merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui aime mes fins en queue de poisson ! Je commençais à désespérer ! Grâce à toi, j'évite la dépression... (lol non, j'exagère un peu quand même...) Je ne sais pas si Rogue va révéler qui est l'espion. D'un côté... ça pourrait être intéressant, mais de l'autre, ça n'aide pas à la fin que j'ai prévue. Mais j'avais pensé faire en sorte que Voldemort se rende compte de l'infidélité de Ginny avant le duel final... qu'en penses-tu ? J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Joyeux Noël et gros bisouxxx...

Lili86131 : bonsoir et merci pour tes ptits mots ! Je suis super-heureuse que tu m'aies incluse dans tes histoires favorites... ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci !!!! Effectivement, tu as deviné juste : Ginny est bien l'héroïne, mais ce n'était pas très compliqué... Tom a effectivement beaucoup de charme... du moins, le Tom tel que je me l'imagine. Parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'il sorte de mes songes pour venir me tenir compagnie. Ca rendrait mes looooongues soirées d'hiver un peu moins mornes... (aaaah ! Les divagations d'une auteuse shootée à la caféine... lol) Pôvre pitite qui n'aime pas le latin ! Je suis désolée d'avoir inclus ce mot honni dans mon titre... (je dois dire que moi, qui n'ai jamais fait de latin, je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur...) Rassure-toi : je ne mettrais pas de scènes explicites à chaque chapitre... enfin, presque ! lol Pour ce qui est d'écrire quelque chose sur Ginny et Queudver... heeeeu... dans cette historie, je crains que ça ne tombe à l'eau. Par contre, pour une parodie, ça pourait être pas mal... (faut que j'y pense...) J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ! Bisouxxx...

Xcats-la-garce : merci beaucoup pour ta splendide review ! C'est vraiment... très gentil à toi de m'avoir écrit tout ça : je ne savais que mon histoire était si prenante et enivrante ! J'espère être à la hauteur avec ce chapitre, mais... sincèrement, j'en doute. Il ne me plait que moyennement. Donne-moi ton avis, s'il te plait ! Bisouxxx baveux, et encore merci !

Coralie : merciiiii pour ton pitit mot ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira... pour ce qui est de faire mourir Harry et de finir l'histoire avec un Tom/Ginny réunit et heureux... je ne peux pas te le révéler, malheureusement ! Il te faudra attendre la suite... en attendant, bonne lecture !

Lya Jedusor : salut, toi et merchiiiii ! Je suis toute contente que ma scène de « sexe par la pensée » t'aie plu. Je trouvais l'idée intéressante... Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire si Ginny va effectivement finir avec Tom... mystère, donc ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop... (mords pas... mords pas, steuplait... lol) Pour Rogue... honnêtement, je sais pas. J'aimerais bien qu'il révèle tout mais... je sais pas comment amener ça ! Faut encore que je cogite un peu ! (facile, j'ai toutes les vacances ! ) Alors... bonne lecture de la suite et à très bientôt !

Spiria : merciiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review, tes encouragements et tes hommages à Ginny ! Elle a beaucoup apprécié ton « chapeau bas » suite à sa nuit partagée entre Harry et Tom. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est effectivement très fort ! (Ginny... ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser ta place... ?! lol) Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Voldemort face aux infidélités de sa Mangemorte... je pense que j'en toucherais un mot dans le chapitre suivant... J'aimerais bien écrire une scène entre Ginny et Tom... quelque chose de brûlant comme l'acide et de redoutable comme l'éclair... ça me plairait bien ! C'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas pu me laisser des reviews pour les chapitres précédents ! Je suis déjà très heureuse d'en avoir eue une pour celui-ci... Au passage : bonne chance pour te dépêtrer de Lucius ! C'est une vraie plaie ; je l'ai eue chez moi pendant une semaine... Bellatrix, à côté, c'est un ange ! Et Môssieur est exigeant, en plus ! lol Je peux toujours te proposer quelque chose pour te débarrasser de Malfoy senior : essaie de lui faire bouffer du McDo. Snob et noble comme il est, ça le fait fuir, d'ordinaire... j'espère que ça marchera ! Bonne chance et à très bientôt !!!

Eleonore-dem : voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira... et qu'il n'y a pas trop de suspens à ton goût ! Merci pour ton ptit mot et bisouxxx bien baveux ! (beurk... lol)

* * *

**Scène septième : Ad vitam aeternam**

Nous tombons sur le lit en riant, dans un joli mélange de bras et de jambes. Effondrée sur Harry, j'éclate de rire :

- Ce que tu es paresseux, toi alors ! Est-ce que tu avais vraiment besoin de transplaner jusqu'ici ?

Il me coupe d'un baiser, un sourire de fausse indignation sur les lèvres :

- Hééé ! Mais tu sais combien il y a de pas à faire, de ta chambre jusqu'ici ?

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de saisir sa bouche. Si douce... je voudrais que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Qu'il dure... pour toujours.

Il cherche à m'enlacer pour m'attirer près de lui, mais je m'extirpe de son étreinte et me redresse. Quittant le matelas, je fais quelques pas dans la pièce. Rayonnages de bibliothèque : grimoires reliés plein cuir. Quels sombres secrets cachent-ils ? Le plafond penché épouse la forme du toit : nous sommes sous les combes. Quelques poutres apparentes de bois clair ; des murs crépis de blanc. Tapis rond sur le sol, un bureau dans un coin. Une haute fenêtre donnant sur une petite balustrade qui surplombe la rue. J'y jette en regard : au travers de la vitre, on aperçoit la lune. Et puis le lit, contre le mur, au milieu de la pièce. Grand, les draps immaculés en désordre, deux oreillers. Jamais encore je n'avais pénétré sa chambre. J'en suis bêtement émue.

- Ca te plait ? Ce n'est pas un palace, et c'est un peu mal rangé, mais...

Etendu de tout son long sur le lit, Harry me fixe, l'air amusé. Je hausse les épaules :

- C'est douillet...

Je me rapproche du lit et envoie valser mes chaussures :

- C'est... rassurant.

Puis sans crier gare, je m'installe à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il a une exclamation de surprise et me saisit les poignets doucement, comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir à nouveau. Je conclus :

- J'aime beaucoup.

Il a un sourire et m'attire tendrement à lui, pour poser un baiser sur mes lèvres :

- Tant mieux...

On dirait un baiser d'adolescent, prude et innocent. Très éloigné des affrontements torrides et passionnels que je livre avec mon Maître. Le cœur serré, j'essaie de ne pas y penser ; mais le serpent persifle. Heureusement, les caresses de Harry le font fuir : il rampe se réfugier au fond de mon cœur. Bon débarras ! Je souris en répondant à ses baisers. Puis, relevant la tête :

- Tiens... des œillets...

Sur la petite table de nuit ronde, un bouquet de fleurs offre au regard ses fragiles corolles écarlates. J'en saisi un et hume les pétales rouges. Harry me couve des yeux :

- Ce sont tes préférées...

J'acquiesce, le cœur battant. L'œillet effleure doucement sa joue ; il le respire à son tour. Je dépose la fleur sur les draps et prends tendrement son visage au creux de mes mains :

- Harry, je... je voulais te dire que...

Que quoi ? Que je suis une traître ; que je ne suis pas digne de toi ; que tu te trompes ; que je te mens ? Je ne sais pas... je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais lui dire. Je me pers dans la douceur de ses yeux verts ; je me laisse griser par la sensation de ses mains dans mon dos, par la chaleur de son corps si près du mien. Déglutissant avec peine :

- Je voulais te dire...

Comprend-t-il ma torture ? Je ne sais pas. Il se contente de poser le doigt sur mes lèvres, délicatement :

- Ne dis rien Ginny... rien...

Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Pour toujours...

* * *

Papillons irréels, caresses impalpables : je parsème son torse nu d'une pluie de baisers. Sa peau est douce, dorée ; elle sent le miel et la cannelle. Ma langue taquine s'y égare, le fait frissonner. Je remonte à sa gorge, mordille un peu son cou, avant de m'attaquer au lobe de son oreille. Il pouffe de rire :

- Ginny... s'il te plait... tu sais que...

Coup de dents ; il frémit.

- Que je suis...

Caresse de la langue ; il se crispe.

- Très sensible...

Baiser ; il se cambre. À califourchon sur lui, je souris, satisfaite. La rougeur qui s'insinue sur ses joues est du plus bel effet ; un souffle court dévale ses lèvres. D'un geste lent, j'ôte ses lunettes et les dépose sur la table de nuit. Il ne bouge pas ; je me penche tout près de sa bouche :

- Mais j'aime les hommes sensibles, tu sais... ?

Mutine, j'ébouriffe ses mèches noires.

Il a une exclamation amusée.

- Attends un peu ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte à ceux qui ose me décoiffer...

D'un coup de hanche, je suis sous lui. Frémissante, je savoure le poids de son corps sur le mien, la chaleur de son torse. Il effleure d'une main mes boucles rousses et plante ses yeux dans les miens :

- Je vais devoir me venger...

Rires.

-Essaye toujours ! C'est fou ce que tu me fais peur...

Il pique un baiser sur ma bouche. À travers la fine toile de ma robe, mes mamelons pointent, durs. Le désir est là, comme un élixir sucré et interdit.

- J'espère bien te faire peur ! s'exclame Harry en riant. C'était le but, figure-toi... Et je me méfierais un peu, à ta place. Je peux être très méchant, quand je veux...

Mon ton est légèrement railleur :

- Mais j'attends que vous me montriez cela, Mr. Potter et...

La fin de ma phrase meurt dans un gémissement. Des lèvres gourmandes s'emparent traîtreusement de la pointe de mes seins et les font rouler sous le tissu blanc. Ses mains se mêlent aux miennes ; une jambe se love entre mes cuisses. Tant de douceur et de tendresse me coulent sur place ; j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Harry remonte vers mon visage et m'embrasse délicatement ; ses doigts défont un à un les boutons de mon corsage :

- Alors... que dis-tu de ma vengeance ?

C'est à mon tour de le faire basculer sur le dos. Je reprends ma place au-dessus de lui, joueuse. Ma main droite s'égare sur son ventre plat ; il frémit. Les caresses se font douces, tendres. Par la fenêtre, la lune nous contemple. Entre deux baisers, je lui chuchote :

- Je trouve que... tu te venges bien... mais tu pourrais faire pire.

Mes doigts s'attardent un instant sur la boucle de sa ceinture, avant d'effleurer son entrejambe. Il étouffe un gémissement ; je souris :

- Je vais te montrer...

La nuit est notre et mon Maître est loin. Entre mes bras, Harry frissonne. Ses lèvres se mêlent aux miennes ; ses mains coulent le long de mes cuisses. Je sais à présent que mon cœur leur appartient à tout deux. Pour toujours...

* * *

- Arrête... tu me chatouilles...

Entre deux caresses, je le supplie. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour reprendre le dessus ; à présent, c'est lui qui mène la danse. Il est... incroyablement doux. Tendresse de miel, la délicatesse du sucre. Ses doigts survolent ma peau ; ses lèvres voltigent au-dessus de mon nombril. On dirait deux funambules, hésitant entre l'appel de la terre ou la fascination du ciel.

Il y a de la fascination dans son regard quand il contemple mon corps pâle. Il suspend ses caresses. On dirait qu'il admire un tableau. Sous cette étude si attentive, je me sens rougir. Gênée, je détourne la tête. Personne ne m'a jamais regardée ainsi. Pas même mon Maître : les regards brûlants qu'il m'adressait étaient emplis de luxure et de désir. L'amour était possessif, avec lui. Mais Harry... Harry m'observe avec une retenue si touchante... Serais-je devenue une statue de sable entre ses bras, une statue qu'il craindrait de balayer d'un mouvement trop brusque ?

Une main effleure ma joue ; deux lèvres viennent quémander un baiser.

- Pourquoi tu rougis... ?

Il me fait rire, avec ses questions. Il me semble être revenue à nos années de Poudlard, alors que nous n'étions que deux étudiants insouciants. Lui l'Elu, le futur Sauveur ; moi la rouquine effrontée. Dès le premier regard, je l'ai aimé ; mais il m'a fallu attendre bien des années pour voir mon amour récompensé. Ce bonheur a hélas été trop court : nous nous sommes séparés en sachant que nous nous retrouverions un jour. Et ce jour le voici. Sauf qu'entre temps, un certain nombre de facteurs sont entrés en jeu, et je ne peux malheureusement pas les effacer... À présent, je porte ma croix. Je suis le Judas, et Harry n'en sait rien. Pour toujours...

Une main vient se loger sur mes seins. Je frémis en me mordillant les lèvres. Son souffle est là, sur ma gorge. Il laisse doucement glisser sa langue le long de ma peau. Impatiente, je me tortille sous lui. L'odeur des œillets envahit la pièce. Les doigts courent sur mon ventre. Se décidera-t-il enfin ? Je mordille son oreille ; mes mains se perdent dans le creux de ses reins. La rude étoffe de son pantalon râpe mes cuisses. En quelques gestes, il se retrouve nu, tout près de moi. Contre ma hanche, je le sens tendu. Pourquoi ne se décide-t-il pas ? Lorsque ses doigts effleurent la mince barrière de dentelle, le seul vêtement qu'il me reste, je laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

- Harry...

Il a un sourire. Sa main se suspend, à quelques millimètres de moi. Il remonte m'embrasser avec douceur.

- Harry... s'il te plait...

Je l'enlace, rapprochant son torse de moi. Son corps nu glisse entre mes cuisses ; je sens son sexe vibrant m'effleurer par à-coups. Il a les joues roses ; c'est adorable. À nouveau, je mordille ses lèvres. Sa bouche me dévore avidement ; ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens...

À cet instant, demain me semble si lointain. Pourvu qu'il en soit toujours ainsi...

* * *

La lune déploie sa rondeur d'opale. Dans les ténèbres, les étoiles sont des milliers de bougies qui tremblotent sous le vent. L'air est sec ; la neige luit dans les rues. C'est l'hiver. Accoudée à la rambarde du balcon, je contemple Londres endormie. La ville s'étend à mes pieds.

- Depuis quand es-tu réveillée... ?

Je me retourne, sourire aux lèvres. Harry fait quelques pas et me prend doucement dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me rassure ; je ne frisonne plus sous l'assaut de l'hiver. Il pique un baiser dans mon cou ; ses bras se nouent autour de ma taille.

- Je n'avais plus sommeil. Et la vue est si belle, d'ici...

C'est à son tour de sourire, tout contre ma peau. Son souffle tiède me caresse, et je me rappelle nos étreintes. Si douces, si tendres... Il m'a faite sienne avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait me donner. De curieux sentiments se mélangent en moi : joie, peine, apaisement, tristesse, crainte, culpabilité... Il m'a donné son amour, mais moi, que lui ai-je offert en retour ? Une âme souillée qui appartient déjà à un autre. Comment ai-je pu me conduire de cette façon ? Cette nuit, j'ai trahi deux cœurs à qui j'avais juré fidélité. Harry et mon Seigneur. Je suis un monstre. Pour toujours.

- À quoi tu penses... ? Tu sembles... bien songeuse.

Je me force à sourire, tout en chassant mes pensées. Il est toujours aussi observateur. La vérité, c'est que je me flagelle moi-même en ne lui disant rien. Plus que tout je voudrais lui avouer ma trahison. Tant pis s'il me juge. Mais d'un autre côté... je ne peux pas, c'est évident. Et puis, il y a autre chose. Je me retourne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens :

- Non, il n'y a rien...

Nouveau sourire. Trop forcé pour être sincère. Il y a un froncement de sourcils :

- Tu es sûre... ?

Là, je marque un arrêt. Dire... ne pas dire... dire... ne pas dire... dire... Que faire ? Je pousse un soupir :

- En fait si, il y a quelque chose...

- Et... ?

Je fuis son regard. Trop douloureux. Ne me rend pas la tâche plus épineuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà, je t'en supplie...

- Je... je pensais à demain...

Une ombre passe dans les émeraudes de ses yeux. Il tente de reculer, mais je le retiens d'un geste. J'ai peur, tout d'un coup.

- Excuse-moi... je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas...

Il secoue la tête, les yeux mi-clos.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais bien que tout le monde s'inquiète. Toi, Hermione, Ron, ta mère, Lupin... même les jumeaux. Tu sais... avant ce soir... avant cette nuit...

Il s'arrête, cherchant ses mots. Puis il reprend avec un peu plus d'assurance :

- Avant cette nuit, j'avais peur de mourir. C'est vrai. Tout le monde aurait peur, je crois. Mais à présent... en fait, je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'ai... plus de crainte ni d'appréhension... Il y a juste... de la tristesse. Parce qui je meurs demain, je ne te reverrais plus...

Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Ca me fait toujours étrange de le voir pleurer. Je le serre contre moi, le plus fort que je peux :

- Harry... !

Mon cœur se consume lentement. Sa déclaration m'a touchée. Plus que jamais, je me sens immonde et sale. Monstre répugnant. Honteuse, je ne lui réponds pas, mais il lit dans mon regard tout mon amour... et ma peine. Il pose un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire en souriant.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?me chuchote-t-il. Il fait froid, dehors...

Je caresse sa joue d'un doigt tendre :

- Vas-y... je te rejoins. Je veux profiter encore quelques instants de la clarté des étoiles...

Il acquiesce en souriant et retourne à l'intérieur, me laissant seule.

Une chape de froid me tombe dessus. Glacée, je fixe intensément la lune. Peut-être m'enverra-t-elle un signe, une aide, un message ? Mais non : rien. Un soupir m'échappe. Mon cœur bat la chamade : rien de ce qui s'est dit ce soir ne parviendra à calmer ma peur. Demain, les dés seront jetés et je perdrais l'un des deux...

Frissonnante sous le vent, je rejoins lentement Harry. Je suis maudite...

_Pour toujours._

**_Ad vitam aeternam._**

* * *

**Voili voilou**... fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite... ben heu... quand je l'aurais écrite, c'est-à-dire, dans un petit moment ! J'ai beau être en vacances, faut quand même que je me repose, moa ! Je ne peux quand même pas passer toutes mes journées à taper sur le PC... comment ça, « oui, tu peux ?! » Mais... !! Je ne vous permets pas ! C'est de l'exploitation ! lol

Sinon, en lisant vos reviews, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez tous plutôt favorable à une fin mettant en scène le couple Ginny/Tom... mmmmmh... je ne sais pas trop... ça ne m'arrange pas, je dois dire... (oups ! Viendrais-je de dévoiler quelque chose qui devait rester cacher ? mince, alors... hihihi !) Mais bon, vous verrez bien la suite par vous-même...

En tout cas, merci à vous tous, amis lecteurs-qui-reviewent et lecteurs-qui-ne-reviewent-pas ! Quelque soit votre catégorie, je suis très touchée que vous me lisiez et je voudrais vous dédicacer ce chapitre...

**Merci encore, et joyeux Noël !!!**

(Au fait, si quelqu'un a la gentillesse de me débarrasser de Queudver jusqu'au 8 janvier... j'aimerais bien passer mes vacances TRANQUILLE sans une espèce de vermine qui ronfle sur mon paillasson... lol Merci d'avance ! )


	8. Vade in pace

**Bonjour!** J'espère que vous allez bien... moi, je profite d'être en pleine période d'examens (on a pas cours... ) pour poster ce nouveau chapitre! (comment ça, je devrais réviser au lieu de glander devant mon PC?! lol) Au menu? Un dernier chapitre tragique: l'affrontement final approche, et Ginny devra dêmeler les noeuds de sa conscience, et affronter son Maître...

Je n'en dis pas plus! Oui, je sais... j'ai précisé qu'il s'agissait du dernier chapitre. En fait... j'hésite: conclure avec deux épilogues, ou alors, un chapitre plus court et un épilogue. Je verais! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas: ceci n'est pas_ vraiment_ la fin de cette histoire!

J'espère en tout cas que ce chap' vous plaira. Bonne lecture!!!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Stephanie: merci pour ton ptit mot! Je suis contente que mon chapitre précédant t'ai plus... je n'étais pas très sûre de sa qualité. Mais en tout cas, tu ne seras pas déçue avec celui-ci (enfin j'espère)... Pour ce qui est de la fin Ginny/Tom... heum... disons que... lis ce chapitre, et tu comprendras tout. À très bientôt!

Coralie: salut et merci pour tes encouragements! Je suis désolée que la présence de Potter dans ma fic t'énerve... beaucoup de lecteurs partagent ton avis, mais... moi, j'l'aime bien quand même, le p'tit Potter. Un peu trop chevaleresque, mais très attachant quand même. Si on aime les demi-portions... (que je suis méchante... niark! lol) J'espère que cette suite te plaira! J'attends ton avis... Bisouxxx...

Margue: hello! Merchiiii pour ta review: ça me fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi apétissant que le précédent. Les relations de Ginny et Tom vont devenir... très intéressantes, disons. Elles changent totalement de cap: tu ne seras donc pas déçue, toi qui aime le rebondissement dans la romance! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!!!

Yuuyake: enfin une personne qui est fan de la fin Ginny/Harry! Merci à toi, je commençais à sérieusement désespérer. Tu me la demandais à grand renfort de pom-poms girls: la voici, la suite! Profite-en bien! Et merci pour tout tes encouragements! Bisouxxx baveux...

Lyra: kikooo et merci pour ta review! Une happy-end... mmmmh... je ne sais pas si on peut appeler comme ça la fin que j'ai prévue, mais... je te laisse découvrire! Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu vas être surprise. (enfin je crois... ) Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!

Xodom: salut toi! J'espère que l'attente pour avoir les réponses à tes questions n'a pas été trop ardue. Mais enfin... voici la suite! Tu découvriras très vite qui Ginny "choisira"... quoique ce ne soit pas un choix à proprement parler, mais plus une... obligation. Je n'en dis pas plus! Bisouxxx...

* * *

**Scène huitième :** **Vade in pace**

Un courant d'air froid me réveille traitreusement. La fenêtre est ouverte et dehors, un rideau de pluie grise tombe sur Londres. Je frissonne et me retourne dans les draps, cherchant la chaleur d'un corps. Je ne trouve rien. Inquiète, je me redresse : la place à côté de moi est vide. Harry... est-il déjà levé ? Puis la peur m'assaille : il est parti ; il va l'affronter. Le duel... demain... c'est aujourd'hui. Qu'il aille en paix.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je repousse au loin les couvertures et cherche dans la chambre mes vêtements dispersés. Deux minutes plus tard, je dévale les escaliers, la robe mal boutonnée, les cheveux en désordre. Au bas des marches, Fred s'entretient à voix basse avec Ron : tout deux ont le visage grave et fermé. Leurs voix s'éteignent lorsque j'arrive dans un boucan d'enfer.

- Harry... il est... il est déjà... ?

Ron acquiesce en silence ; Fred précise :

- Oui, ce matin, très tôt. Il ne voulait pas te réveiller ; il est parti sans un mot.

Je m'effondre sur une marche, grognant de dépit et de découragement. Harry... pourquoi es-tu parti ; pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de... Une autre pensée me percute soudain : mon Maître ; je dois voir mon Maître. Si jamais il...

Fred interrompt mes réflexions :

- Ginny... il a dit de te dire que...

Je le regarde, sans comprendre :

- Que si jamais il ne revenait pas... Il voulait que tu saches que...

Nouvelle hésitation ; je trépigne :

- Que quoi ?

- Qu'il... qu'il n'avait jamais aimé que toi.

À ces mots, les larmes coulent : c'est comme un torrent déferlant violemment sur un village, après avoir rompu la digue, seul rempart à sa protection. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours me tombe dessus et m'écrase. Une immense fatigue et un profond désespoir me broient le cœur. Je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir, dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Repose en paix.

Avec un regard inquiet, Ron vient s'asseoir à côté de moi :

- S'il te plait... ne pleure pas... ne pleure pas...

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les sanglots se bousculent dans ma gorge ; de petites perles d'eau s'écrasent sur les marches de l'escalier. Ron me prend doucement dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui, pour sangloter au creux de son épaule. Fred s'assoit à son tour. Tout les deux me bercent, aussi tendrement que Maman le faisait lorsque j'étais petite. Les visages de Harry et de mon Maître se mêlent dans ma tête, au fur et à mesure que coulent mes larmes. Tout à coup, l'envie de tout révéler à mes frères me saisit. Je me redresse un peu, en reniflant et :

- Si vous saviez... si vous saviez ce que j'ai pu... ce que j'ai pu faire...

Je hoquette ; mes phrases chancèlent. Dans leurs yeux, il y a la même inquiétude que face à un enfant qui divague, emporter par son chagrin.

- J'ai fait des choses... que vous ne pourriez même pas... imaginer...

Ca y est, je vais tout avouer, tout raconter. Et après, je pourrais mourir. Ce sera mon héritage, l'unique souvenir que laisserai sur cette terre. Ma trahison. Repose en paix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?me chuchote Fred, en caressant doucement mes cheveux. Tu dis n'importe quoi...

Sa voix est douce, mais je secoue la tête :

- Non... non... tu ne comprends pas... j'ai fait des choses horribles, atroces... affreuses... et... et je n'ai jamais rien dit ! Et vous n'avez jamais rien vu... !

Mes phrases partent sans les aigues ; je ressemble plus que jamais à une hystérique en pleine crise de larmes. Ron tente de me calmer :

- Mais non, voyons. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Si tu parles de l'attaque du mois dernier... tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'éviter, ils étaient trop nombreux.

Je souris amèrement. Encore cette attaque. Lors d'une mission de protection, en Cornouailles, un groupe de Mangemorts nous étaient tombé dessus, par surprise. Inutile de préciser que pour moi, ce n'en était pas une. Avant que nous ayons pu les en empêché, ils avaient tué notre protégé –le Ministre de la Magie italien-. Bien sûr, tout était planifié : je savais qu'ils devaient venir, puisque je leur avais fourni tout les détails de l'opération. Mais l'affrontement avait mal tourné pour l'Ordre : il y avait eu un mort et deux blessés graves. Etant la seule à en être revenue indemne, il était normal que je culpabilise de n'avoir pas pu aider mes coéquipiers... c'est du moins ce que pensait Ron. Mais ce n'était pas ça.

- Non... non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... tu ne comprends pas...

Je le fixe, l'œil implorant ; mon secret me brûle les lèvres.

- Chuuuut... murmure Fred d'une voix apaisante. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Tu as peur... tout le monde a peur. C'est normal... ne t'en fais pas...

Ils ne me croient pas... mes propres frères ne me croient pas. Si eux n'acceptent pas ma confession, qui le fera ? N'y a-t-il personne à qui je puisse confier mon âme souillée de crime ? Les épaules voûtées et la tête basse, je me résigne : jamais je ne serai délivrée de ce secret. Puis, une nouvelle peur : mon Maître. Le voir, et vite.

Je me relève brusquement sous leurs regards étonnés. D'un geste rapide, j'essuie mes larmes et me tourne vers eux :

- Ne... ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez raison : je raconte n'importe quoi. Et le fait que Harry...

Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. Je ne peux pas me résigner à les dire. Un sourire qui se veut sincère se pend à mes lèvres :

- Enfin bref... il va revenir, non ? Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_Sauf que s'il revient, ton Maître sera mort, et tu le sais._ Saleté de petite voix ; tais-toi donc, serpent ! _Tu t'en réjouis, peut-être ? Allez, avoue que tu serais heureuse..._ Tais-toi... je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux rien dire. Je ne... _La vie de boniche du Bien est donc préférable à celle d'amante du Mal ?_ Tais-toi, je... _Tu quoi ? Tu regrettes ? Tu voudrais que ce jour, le jour où tu L'a rencontré n'ait jamais exister ? Tu voudrais ne jamais L'avoir connu, lui ?_

- Silence !

Fred me jette un coup d'œil interloqué. J'ai crié ce dernier mot. _Tu es pathétique._ J'ai un sourire d'excuse à l'intention de mon frère ; le serpent se repaît de ma déconfiture.

- Je... je ne me sens pas très bien...

_Oh... Mademoiselle est taraudée de remords ? Traîtresse, tu as donc un cœur ?_ Leurs regards pèsent davantage sur moi.

- Je crois que je vais aller... dans ma chambre...

_Si c'est une partie de jambes en l'air que tu cherches, je te signale que le cher M. Potter a du s'absenter..._ Sans regarder mes frères, je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers, les joues livides et le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Ton Maître saura ce que tu as fait... il saura... pour toi et Potter._ Vas-tu te taire ! Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, en claquant la porte. Deux tours de clef et je m'assois sur le lit. C'est mon Maître que je vais voir, satané serpent ! _Ah, il était temps..._ Tu vas jouer longtemps la carte de l'ironie ?

Ces petits combats contre moi-même m'épuisent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux personnes en moi, et un seul corps. Très désagréable. Surtout quand vos deux moitiés ne sont pas du même avis. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant l'infime pression d'un contact télépathique. Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour la trouver. J'inspire un grand coup et :

- Maître... ?

Un instant de silence, puis :

_- Ginny... j'attendais ton appel..._

Je souris, soulagée. Il est encore en vie. Mon cœur bat plus fort ; le serpent, lui, se réjouit. Je vais devoir jouer serré et cacher une partie de mes sentiments.

- Est-ce que Potter...

- _Non._

Soulagement. _Alors, heureuse ? Ton chéri n'est pas encore réduit en pâté pour hiboux ?_ Je grogne, tentan d'oublier la voix.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

- _Non._

Mon cœur défaille : il ne veut pas que je vienne ?

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupire dans mon esprit :

- _C'est trop... _

- Dangereux ?

Acquiescement muet. Je m'insurge :

- J'ai l'habitude du danger. Vous le savez. Laissez-moi...

Mais sa volonté s'oppose à la mienne ; il lutte dans ma tête, et finit par l'emporter. Une légère colère teinte ses sentiments : il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste. Mais il a gagné, je ne peux pas lui désobéir. je supplie malgré tout :

- S'il vous plait... je veux vous... j'ai besoin de...

Une caresse m'effleure alors la peau : ses doigts irréels courent sur ma joue, ses lèvres embrassent mes lèvres. Je sens presque sa chaleur. Je soupire de plaisir ; le serpent siffle. _Cela ne vaut-il pas tout les Potter du monde ?_ Aussitôt, je le sens tressaillir dans mon esprit. S'il a intercepté cette pensée-ci... Repose en paix.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

Il a entendu. Mon sang se glace instantanément. Sa voix est froide comme la mort.

- Je...

- _Viens au Manoir, immédiatement._

Et le contact est rompu avec brutalité. Je me retrouve projetée hors de ses pensées et m'effondre sur le lit, le cœur battant. Il va savoir... il va savoir... _il sait déjà._ Je te déteste, serpent. _Amour et haine vont souvent de paire... tu es bien placée pour le savoir._ Oui, c'est vrai, je le sais. Mais s'il me hait... s'il en vient à ne plus m'aimer parce que... Une bouffée de désespoir m'étouffe ; je songe à Harry. Son sourire, son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres... son corps... lui en moi, moi sur lui... Jusqu'au bout, j'aurai tout gâché, tout perdu. La mort dans l'âme, je me relève et transplane au Manoir. Repose en paix.

* * *

- J'attends des explications. 

C'est un ordre. Tête baissée, je m'agenouille à ses pieds. Des bougies flottent autour de nous. Je ne connais pas cette pièce : vaste, aérée, pierre blanche. Des colonnades sur les hautes fenêtres ; des voûtes arquées. Au milieu, une grande vasque : un angelot sculpté, rongé d'humidité, y déverse de l'eau. Et dans le fond, le jardin du Manoir, plongé sous la pluie morne. On dirait l'intérieur d'un couvent. J'y fais figure de pénitente, de pécheresse. Je dois répondre de mes actes. Mais je ne dis rien. Même le serpent se tait, à présent.

- Parle.

Il va perdre patience, je le sais. Mais je ne veux rien avouer. Si près de la fin, si près du dénouement, je ne veux pas risquer de tout briser. Surtout s'il... jamais je ne supporterais de m'asseoir sur les vestiges de notre amour, si je le perds. Plutôt mourir. Muette, je fixe les dalles de marbres, aux rainures irrégulières. Un silence parfait plane sur la pièce.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Potter ?

Je ne dis rien. Toujours rien. Sa fureur, je la sens ; elle me brûle la peau, et me mors le cœur. Elle m'arrache les yeux. Soudain, une gifle claque sur ma joue. Je chancèle sous la violence du coup et pousse un gémissement. Les yeux remplis de larmes, je lève mon regard vers lui, une main sur la peau rougie. Une grande statue de pierre, voilà ce qu'il est. Aussi insensible et froid que les dieux antiques. Il est furieux parce que je lui ai désobéi ; parce que je lui appartiens et que je me suis donnée à un autre. Mais cela, il ne peut pas le savoir... n'est-ce pas ? Un instant, le visage de Harry m'apparaît ; je le repousse. Repose en paix.

- S'il te plait, Ginny... dis-le moi...

Il s'avance doucement à présent. Sa voix douce à des accents hypnotiques ; il s'accroupit près de moi et prend mon menton au creux de sa main. Il pourrait me briser s'il le voulait, je le sais. Mais non, il se contente de sourire et de me parler avec tendresse :

- Ginny... cher ange... je veux que tu me le dises...

D'une main, il caresse mes cheveux roux ; ses yeux me regardent fixement. Moi, je tremble. J'ai peur, je l'aime, je frémis, je me détourne, il me rattrape, je l'aime. Je l'aime... mon Dieu, délivrez-moi.

- Dis-le moi...

Sa voix est plus dure ; ses ongles effleurent ma peau. Je gémis à nouveau.

- Laissez-moi... par pitié... laissez-moi...

La main descend le long de mon cou, jusqu'à effleurer ma carotide. Peu à peu, il raffermit sa prise, de plus en plus fort. Je suffoque lentement, mais il me laisse assez d'air pour me garder consciente. Des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux ; à moins que cela ne soit des papillons blancs ? Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur, si peur ! Son visage est déformé par la rage. Je ne le reconnais plus. Jamais il ne m'a semblé si terrifiant.

- Te laissez ? Oh non, Ginny ! Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit. Je t'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas.

Et il plonge son regard brûlant dans le mien. Repose en paix.

Je crie sous la violence du choc. Un viol... voilà ce que c'est. Il viole mes pensées, sans aucune vergogne. Il en a le droit ; je lui appartiens. À nouveau, le visage de Harry apparaît. Cette fois-ci, mon Maître s'engouffre dans la brèche. Il met à sac mon esprit, déchire mes souvenirs en sifflant de colère. Sa main enserre toujours mon cou ; je suffoque en essayant de me dégager. Enfin, il me laisse retomber sur le dallage, en m'adressant un regard de dégoût. Face contre terre, je tremble sans m'arrêter, les yeux exorbités. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me redresse enfin ; ses yeux glacés viennent me cueillir le cœur. Repose en paix.

- Pourquoi ?

Une autre gifle. Un goût de sang dans la bouche. Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Dans un rugissement de rage, il est à nouveau sur moi. Avec violence, il me tire la tête en arrière, se saisissant d'une poignée de cheveux. Il m'élève presque à sa hauteur, insensible à mes cris et à mes tentatives inutiles de libération.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi m'as-tu... TRAHI ?!

Sa voix est un véritable ouragan de feu. Je suis clouée sur place. Il m'élève un peu plus, m'assénant une nouvelle gifle.

- Pourquoi Ginny, pourquoi ? L'aimes-tu autant que moi ? Réponds !!!

Je détourne les yeux ; je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, parce que je n'en sais rien. Repose en paix.

Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes ; il persifle de rage. J'ai peur ; je tremble, le visage crispé de douleur.

- Lâchez-moi...

Je n'ai presque plus la force de supplier. Avec un dernier regard de mépris, il me jette au sol. Ma tête cogne violement la pierre froide ; je gémis. J'essaie de me redresser, de le retenir, de croiser son regard. J'agrippe le bas de sa cape, cherchant à me relever. Il se dégage d'un coup sec et se détourne de moi. Quelques pas, et il est face aux fenêtres ; il fixe le jardin au travers des colonnades blanches. Brusquement, un étau implacable m'enserre la poitrine ; j'en ai le souffle coupé. La respiration douloureuse, je lève les yeux vers lui. Il tremble, dos à moi. Les jointures de ses mains sont blanches tant elles sont crispées. Avec un craquement, mes vêtements se déchirent. Les boutons de ma robe saute un à un ; la dentelle de mes dessous n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Des larmes dégoulinant sur les joues, je le vois s'avancer vers moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Repose en paix.

Il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois, là, tout près de moi. À moitié nue, je frissonne. Sa main survole ma gorge, mes épaules, mon ventre... puis elle se plaque avec violence sur mon sein droit. Les ongles percent lentement la peau fragile.

- Arrêtez... vous me faites mal... arrêtez...

J'essaie de bouger, mais je ne peux faire un geste. Sa volonté m'emprisonne. Enfin, il ôte sa main, pour venir caresser ma joue. Les sillons sanglants me brûlent ; j'ai les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je te fais mal... ?murmure-t-il d'une voix douce. Mais Ginny... sais-tu réellement ce qu'est la souffrance ?

Il a accentué ce dernier mot, le ponctuant d'une gifle violent. Je vacille, mais il me retient. À nouveau, ses griffes lacèrent ma peau. De minuscules filets de sang s'échappent des écorchures. Je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

- J'ai été patient avec toi... si patient... poursuit-il. Je t'ai... tout donné, tout accordé. Tu me possédais. Et que m'as-tu offert, en retour ? Rien.

Ses mots sonnent vrais, mais ils ne le sont pas. Ne me suis-je pas totalement donnée à lui ? N'ai-je pas été la seule à l'aimer vraiment. J'essaie de concentrer dans mon regard tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui, à cet instant. Malgré les coups, malgré le sang et la douleur, je l'aime. Mais il ne me regarde pas, il ne me voit pas. C'est comme si j'étais devenue transparente pour lui. Repose en paix.

Il s'approche encore, son souffle sur ma bouche. Des mèches sombres effleurent mon front. Mes larmes se mêlent aux siennes, on dirait. Il pleure... ?

- Tu m'as trahi, Ginny... pourquoi ?

Mais il sait bien que je n'ai pas la réponse. Aussi se résigne-t-il à ne jamais savoir. Il m'embrasse, tout doucement, avec une tendresse infinie. C'est la première fois qu'il m'offre ce genre d'étreinte. Je me jette contre lui et l'enlace avec fièvre. Il me rend mes étreintes : baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse, ma peau nue contre ses vêtements. Puis il se détourne, sans un regard, et se relève. Il rajuste sa cape et fait quelques pas vers la sortie, sans me regarder.

Je baisse la tête. Les larmes ne viennent plus : elles se sont épuisées. La douleur me mort les membres, mais je reste immobile, sans bouger. Je l'ai perdu. Il ne m'aime plus ; il ne m'aime plus ; il...

- Ginny... ?

Je relève la tête avec espoir. Mais dans son regard, il n'y a que le vide.

- Lorsque tout sera fini... je veux que tu quittes le Manoir.

Je hoquette et tente de me relever en chancelant. Il m'arrête d'un geste autoritaire, et je retombe au sol. La nausée me soulève le cœur.

- Tu partiras, et tu ne reviendras jamais. Jamais.

Il part dans un froissement de tissu. Je reste effondrée sur la pierre glacée. Dehors, la pluie grise continue de tomber. Tremblante, je me ramasse sur moi-même, genoux contre la poitrine. J'ai tout perdu. Je suis morte. Il ne m'aime plus.

_Repose en paix._

_**Vade in pace.**_

* * *

**C'est tout!** Votre avis? Déçu, ravi, dégoûté, envie de tuer l'auteur... ? (héééélà! Je suis une adepte de la non-violence... ) J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimer... La fin de cette histoire dans les deux prochains chapitres-épilogues qui vont suivre!

**À très bientôt!!!!**


	9. Epilogue: Tu quoque fili

**Bonsoir! **Me voici de retour, après plusieurs semaines d'absence sur cette fic... (ahêm... ) pardonnez-moi, mais le boulot n'a pas manqué: plus un seul instant à moi, alors pour accéder au PC, vous pensez... dur dur! Enfin bref... Cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin: je vous avais promis deux épilogues; voici le premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit du point de vue d'un personnage... qui n'a pas été évoqué jusqu'à présent. Je ne le nomme pas, mais je pense que ceux d'entre vous qui sont calés en énigme trouveront sans peine de qui il s'agit avant la fin de l'épilogue! Petite précision: il n'appartient pas à l'univers d'HP...

Voilà voilà... ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir bientôt fini avec cette fic. Comme pour _L'Ange et le Démon_, d'ailleurs... j'arrive pas à croire que je mettrais bientôt le point final! Mais ça a été un travail de longue (très looooogue! ) halleine. Et puis, maintenant, une nouvelle fic, toute fraîche, toute neuve, vient de faire son apparition: _L'Alliance de Sang_, une fresque romantique et sanglante, avec en toile de fond le mélange entre l'univers potteriens et le monde des vampires... (et ouais, je fais un peu de pub! lol)

Trêve de bavardages... passons au texte! J'espère de tout coeur que ce premier épilogue vous plaira... moi, je le trouve assez... étrange. Mais je n'en dis pas plus... Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Coralie: salut et mirchi pour ton ptit mot! Je sais, je sais... le dernier chapitre était infiniment cruel pour Ginny, mais... je ne peux pas être gentille et pleine de bonnes intentions envers tout le monde, quand même?! (enfin... je pourais, mais bon... niark! lol) J'espère juste que ton châtiment à mon égard ne sera pas trop douloureux... je déteste souffrir! (c'est pour ça que je torture mes persos... ) Je ne te dirais pas si Potter meurt dans cet épilogue... pour le savoir, lis-le! À bientôt!

Margue: merci de tout coeur! Moi aussi, je redoute le moment où cette histoire se finira... ça me fait toujours un peu mal de terminer une histoire, comme si je fermais une porte pour ne plus jamais l'ouvrir... mais bon, ça, c'est mon côté auteure-sentimentale-et-fleur-bleue qui ressort... (beurk! lol) J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira autant que le chapitre précédant! Bonne lecture...

Lilli-Puce: merci à toi d'aimer mon histoire... la suite, la voici! Bisouxxx...

Xodom: hello! Mais oui, mais oui, le chapitre précédant était bien un fin... tu n'es pas de mon avis? Désolée: je sais que ça finit mal pour Ginny, mais... c'est pas ma fôteuh!!! (heuuuuu... si, un peu quand même... xx) J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira: je ne peux pas te dire si Harry survit effectivement; ce serait vendre la mèche trop tôt, et puis... j'aime bien faire languir mes lecteurs. Allez, je te laisse lire... Bizzzoux baveux! (beurk! lol)

Dark and devil time: ravie et déçue? Mmmmh... un charmant mélange! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir laissé un môt... ça fait super-plaisiiiiiiir!!! J'espère que tu trouveras cet épilogue aussi bien que le reste de l'histoire... À bientôt!

Yuuyake: hellooooo, toa! Et merci pour ta review! Tom, lunatic?! Naaaaan... c'est juste une impression... (je précise que j'ai écris la phrase précédante sous la menace... Tom, repose le chandelier... Tom, ne vient pas me fracasser la tête... Tom... stoooooop!!!! Aaaaaaah... lol Ahêm... petit délire entre moi et moi-même... ) Et puis, je te rassure: pour Ginny, c'est pas trop difficile de penser: elle n'est pas blonde... (pardon pour toutes mes lectrices blondes... je ne le pense pas! hihihi!) Donc, pas de risque: elle n'aura pas la cervelle en compote. Ecoute, moi, j'ai vraiment regretté que tu ne fasses plus la pom-pom girl pour avoir la suite... c'était vraiment tordant! mdrrr... Allez... tu ne le refferais pas, juste pour moi? Non? Booon. Dans tout les cas, voici la suite! À +...

Servilus: enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie la réaction de Tom dans le chapitre précédent! Merci, je commençais à désespérer... je le trouve tout bonnement... atroce, à cause de ce qu'il a fait subir à Ginny. Tant de colère, de jalousie, de violence et de haine... de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un modèle de vertue, c'est plutôt étonnant. Personnalité instable? M'étonnerais pas. J'espère que tu aimeras cet épilogue! Donne-moi ton avis! Bissssoux...

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu: salut à toi et merci pour ta looo.gue review! (c'est vrai... plus c'est long, mieux c'est! hihihi... il n'y a AUCUN sens caché... lol) T'inquiète pas de pas avoir reviewé avant: je connais le stess des exams, la surabondance de boulot et l'impossibilité d'aller sur le PC... courage, ça passera! Au fait, ton brevet blanc c'est passé comment? Je suis heureuse d'être "une des auteurs qui te font rester sur Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais tant... Mais c'est vrai qu'il est difficile d'écrire une bonne fic. Personnellement, j'ai tendance à trouver des points positifs à toutes les histoires ques je lis (je dis bien TOUTES). Une seule chose me fait fuir: les fautes d'orthographe. Et puis bon, écrire une fanfic n'est pas facile, et je crois que la majorité des auteurs font ça pour le plaisir: l'important, c'est de s'exprimer; pas évident d'avoir toujours une histoire qui tient la route ou des persos aux caractères recherchés. Mais il est vrai que la mièvrie est parfois poussée à l'extrême... (quoique... sur ce sujet, je peux rien dire: les premiers histoires que j'écrivais, c'était un remake de "Barbie-la-princesse-du-rose-en-voyage-de-noce-au-Pays-des-Fées"... lol)

C'est très gentil aussi d'apprécier autant mon style d'écriture. Je dois dire que j'y travaille depuis un certaine temps. Seuls les génies écrivent tout du premier jet; et je n'en fais malheureusement pas partie. Pour une bonne histoire, je trouve plus simple de foncer tête baissée, dès qu'on a l'inspiration et de sortir les phrases telles qu'elles viennent. Il faut que le texte vienne du coeur. Je peux passer des heures à écrire une histoire, la terminer, et la reprendre le lendemain pour changer ce qu'il cloche. J'ai tendance à avoir un style trop chargé: trop d'adjectifs, de qualificatifs, des métaphores pas toujours utiles... il faut pas mal de temps pour épurer tout ça. Mais je pense que le plus important, c'est de _ressentir_ l'histoire, de la vivre. Pas seulement s'identifier aux personnages, mais **_être_** eux. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai toujours de la peine à finir une histoire: je la vis tellement que j'ai l'impression de mourir en peu en l'achevant. Et puis, chaque auteur met un peu de soi dans ce qu'il écrit, c'est bien connu...

Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer Harry. Ce que j'apprécie avec les fanfictions, c'est... d'utiliser des personnages déjà créés, en gardant leur façon de penser, leur caractéristiques physiques et psychologiques, mais en les faisant évoluer dans un cadre qui m'est propre. Et puis, au contact de ce cadre, au contact de mon univers _personnel_, pourait-on dire, de les transformer, de les faire évoluer. Mon but n'est pas de copier bêtement la sagga Harry Potter en recréant des aventures que Rowling pourait écrire: c'est son monde à elle, et elle excelle à le mettre en scène. J'ai le mien, mais j'emprunte ses personnages, ses idées en y incorporant les miennes.

Mais en lisant ta review, on voit bien que tu t'identifies toi aussi aux personnages... C'est ça que j'aime, lorsque je discute avec mes lecteurs: me rendre compte que j'arrive à les captiver, à faire vibrer cette petite corde qui est au fond de chacun de nous et à provoquer des émotions. L'écriture permet de toucher les gens, de leur faire passer un message, un peu d'espoir, une trange de la vie de l'auteur... La musique permet cela, la danse, les arts... c'est ce que j'aime dans tout les moyens d'expression artistique: arriver à toucher les gens. Je ne peux hélas pas te dire si Harry survit ou si Tom meurt... je n'aime pas vendre la mèche; mais je comprends ton engoûement pour Tom. Plus encore que le mage diabolique qu'il est devenu, c'est son revirement, son caractère insésisable qui fascine. Comment peut-on virer si radicalement et changer de côté? Même en pensant qu'il est cruel depuis tout petit... J'ai tendance à penser que chaque enfant a une parcelle d'innocence en lui. Alors pourquoi...? À moins d'interroger Rowling, je doute que nous ayons un jour la réponse... quoique...

Je ne sais pas non plus si Ginny sera heureuse... en fait, je crois que "heureuse" n'est pas le mot qui lui conviendra le mieux, à la fin de cette histoire. Elle en sortira de toute façon meurtrie, quel que soit le vainqueur... Mais je n'en dis pas plus... Merci d'avoir supporté ma (très) loooongue réponse à ta review, et bonne lecture! J'espère que tu apprécieras... j'attends ton avis! Bizzzz...

* * *

**Epilogue :** **Tu quoque, fili**

Des escarpins noirs firent crisser le gravier. Les allées rectilignes s'étendaient à perte de vue, jusqu'au bout de la plaine. Des croix blanches par centaines ; les ifs se balançaient dans le vent. Sous un ciel plombé, gris, une fine bruine achevaient de tremper ce paysage morne. Des tombes... dizaines, centaines, milliers... qu'importait leur nombre ; chacune était une blessure sanglante au flanc d'une société meurtrie. Les victimes de la guerre. Les justes et les braves.

Qu'importait les noms : elle les connaissait tous. On aurait dit qu'elle avait rencontré chacune de ces personnes ; elle savait leur histoire, leur vie, leur mort. Tout. Moi, j'ouvrais de grands yeux, un peu impressionné. Nous revenions ici tout les ans, et toujours à la même date : celle où il n'y avait personne dans le cimetière. Mais je n'osais pas demander pourquoi. Il devait y avoir quelque sombre raison quant au choix de ce jour. Pourquoi n'y allions-nous jamais lors de la Célébration de la Délivrance ? Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé.

Chaque année, c'était le même rituel : elle venait dans ma chambre, avec le même sourire triste que celui qu'elle arborait depuis que je la connaissais. Ses yeux paraissaient refléter un peu plus de douleur. Quel secret douloureux cachait-elle sous les dentelles noires ? Je n'osais pas demander. Ensuite, elle s'accroupissait près de moi et me contemplait un long moment, sans rien dire. Elle laissait son regard courir sur moi, comme si elle retrouvait de vieux souvenirs. Puis elle poussait un grand soupir et m'expliquait que j'allais devoir être bien sage, parce que nous allions dans un endroit et qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on nous y voit.

Autre mystère : pourquoi se cacher ? Les gens allaient bien dans ce cimetière, je le savais : il y avait des pèlerinages, de visites et des pleurs de proches éplorés. On se recueillait sur les tombes. Mais jamais à cette date. Pourquoi n'a avait-il que nous à ce moment-là ? Dans mon esprit d'enfant, cette visite reflétait un aspect étrange et solennel, mais elle ignorait que je l'attendais chaque année avec la même impatience qu'elle. Elle me faisait revêtir mon costume de velours, le noir, et ma chemise blanche, avant de nouer une cravate autour de mon cou. Ses doigts tremblaient, mais elle m'adressait un sourire en disant que j'avais l'air d'un ange. Elle me prenait par la main et nous sortions.

Etrangement, Papa ne nous a jamais accompagnés. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Savait-il simplement où nous nous rendions ? Nouvelle question sans réponse. Le cimetière était tout proche : nous nous y rendions à pieds. Etrange, n'est-ce pas, de l'avoir construit si près de Londres. Peut-être pour rappeler au monde les épreuves que tous avaient traversées. Elle marchait rapidement, tête baissée ; je trottinais derrière elle, mes petites jambes d'enfant se démenant pour la rattraper.

Et puis elle poussait le portail de fer et entrait, furtivement. Personne ne devait nous voir. Les allées étaient vite traversée, mais parfois, elle s'arrêtait devant une tombe, un nom, et soupirait. Elle restait silencieuse et reprenait la marche. Je me retenais de la questionner sur ces personnes disparues : les histoires seraient pour plus tard.

Tout au fond du cimetière, il y avait un coin sombre, mal entretue. Mauvaises herbes, orties, ronces et buissons épineux ; un chêne noueux ombrageait les dalles de pierre grise. Pas de croix, ici ; juste des rectangles de calcite, et quelques noms qui s'effaçaient déjà. Mais elle savait tout à fait où elle allait. Là-bas, derrière le vieux chêne, une tombe noire se dressait. Un serpent sculpté glissait le long des minuscules inscriptions. On peinait à déchiffrer le nom. Qu'importe, elle le connaissait.

Elle s'agenouillait près de la pierre sombre, sans me lâcher la main. Je restais debout à ses côtés tandis ce qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts le serpent de pierre. Puis elle posait délicatement un lys blanc sur la tombe, et se relevait. Ses yeux brillaient, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Jamais je ne l'ai vue pleurer. Elle restait debout, en silence et me serait contre elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Je me souviens d'avoir un jour levé mon regard vers elle et de lui avoir demandé :

- Celui qui est mort... c'était un homme puissant ?

Aucun autre adjectif ne m'était venu à l'esprit. Elle a hoché la tête en me souriant :

- Oh oui, il était puissant. Puissant et... redoutable...

- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimais... ?

La question avait fusé toute seule. Même l'enfant que j'étais comprenait l'absurdité de la question. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un autre homme que Papa ? Elle a eut un mouvement de surprise puis répondit tout doucement :

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi...

J'ai souris moi aussi en serrant fort sa main. J'aurais voulu lui dire que moi aussi je l'aimais, que je n'aimais qu'elle, que je n'aimerais jamais qu'elle, qu'elle était tout pour moi... mais lorsque l'on a neuf ans et qu'on est dans un cimetière, on a de bonnes raisons d'être intimidé. Au lieu de cela, j'ai demandé :

- Est-ce qu'un jour je serais puissant comme lui ?

Nouveau sourire. Je n'osais pas lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce que je suspectais depuis si longtemps. Avait-elle toujours aimé Papa... ?

Alors elle a piqué un baiser sur ma joue et a regardé une dernière fois la tombe :

- Oui, toi aussi un jour tu seras comme lui. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup... Toi aussi, tu seras puissant...

Je lui rendis son baiser, comme seuls les enfants savent le faire :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Maman...

Et sa phrase resta gravée dans ma mémoire, à tout jamais. Je lui ressemblais...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà...** j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Qu'en pensez-vous? J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, avant le deuxième et dernier épilogue qui va clore définitivement cette histoire... 

**À très bientôt et bonne nuit!**


	10. Autre fin: Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis

**Bonsoir! **Et oui, encore une nouvelle publication... le dernier épilogue de cette fic. Malheureusement. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre d'en refermer le livre... comme un bout de ma vie qui s'achève. Enfin... j'espère que cette fin vous plaira et qu'elle éclaircira quelques points qui restaient dans l'ombre: en recevant les reviews de l'épilogue précédent, j'ai constaté que vous aviez pas mal de questions... J'ai donc été si peu claire...?

En tout cas, je voulais remercier tout mes lecteurs, qu'ils aient reviewé une, deux, trois, dix fois, ou pas du tout... C'est grâve aux lecteurs qu'un auteur se sent vivre... enfin, moi, en tout cas. Merci pour ces mois passés en votre compagnie; merci pour les encouragements et les compliments; merci pour les coups de gueule et les menaces de mort (je vous assure qu'il y en a eu beaucoup! lol); merci pour les conseils et les cadôs du style Kleenex-pour-éponger-mes-ptites-larmes ou fouet-pour-me-faire-plus-respecter-de-mes-persos... enfin, merci pour tout. J'espère de tout coeur vous avoir apporté quelque chose à travers mon écriture et je souhaite vous retrouver dans mes prochaines histoires... En tout cas, je ne vous oublierais jamais...

**Bonne lecture et bisouxxx à tous!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Coralie: salut, toi! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été la cause de tes larmes-ravageuses-de-maquillage... tu as réussi à te refaire une beauté sans trop de blem? C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me maquille rarement: si je pleure, tout dégouline! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si celui qui est dans la tombe, c'est... mais chuuuut! Lis, et tu comprendras... À bientôt!

Yuuyake: comment ça t'as pas trouvé qui parlait dans l'épilogue précédent?! Ben... allez, si tu trouves pas dans cette épilogue, y'aura une note explicative après... Merci de toujours me soutenir et surtout: garde ton costume de pompom-girl, je l'ADORE! Hihihi... Bisouxxx...

Dream-Nightmare: aaaaah! Tu es sur la bonne piste: le narrateur précédent était effectivement le fils de quelqu'un... mais quant à te dire de qui exactement... je préfère entretenir le doute! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et à ! Merci encore...

Is'V: merci pour ton ptit mot! Je suis toujours contente d'avoir l'avis de nouveaux lecteurs! Surtout quand c'est un avis si favorable... J'espère que cette fin te plaira autant que les chapitres que tu as si bien dévoré! À très bientôt...

Xodom: hello! L'épilogue d'avant était mystérieux, hein? J'espère que tu comprendras mieux en lisant celui-ci... Sinon, il y aura toujours la note explicative de la fin, au cas où... Merci et bisouxxx baveux! (beurk! lol)

Servilus: je voulais faire dans le mystère pour le chapitre précédent! Si c'est le fils de Tom? Mmmmh... sais pas si je vais te le dire. Lis ce qui suit: tu me donneras ton avis après! J'espère que tu trouveras cet épilogue tout aussi bon, même si je présume qu'il va en fâché certain(e)s... Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus! Bisouxxx...

Lilli-Puce: qui est le père? THE question... à laquelle je ne donnerais pas de réponse! Désolée... Merci pour ta review; j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! À bientôt...

Lorelei Candice Black: hello et merci pour ton pitit mot! Je crois que... tu es celle qui a le mieux compris le dénouement de ma fic... (oulàààà... je viens de donner un sacré indice, moi! oups...) Si Potter le sait... je dirais que... lis cette dernière partie: tu sauras tout ensuite! Merci encore et bonne lecture...

Dark and devil time: merci de t'habituer à mon suspens toujours bien présent! Les doutes, à mon avis, tu n'en auras plus puisque c'est la fin... sniiiiif... en tout cas, j'espère que la sutie te plaira et que tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions. À bientôt et merci...

Margue: bonsoir et merci! Moi aussi, je suis triste d'arriver à la fin... mais je ne pouvais quand même pas la faire durer éternellement, cette histoire. Au bout d'un moment, ça aurait fini par lasser, non? Bonne lecture de la suite; j'espère te revoir bientôt...

* * *

**Autre fin :** **Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis...**

Je vous regardais partir tout les deux, depuis la fenêtre de notre chambre. Tu ne savais pas que je t'espionnais, tourmentée que tu étais par tes souvenirs. Depuis longtemps, j'avais remarqué ton manège ; comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Chaque année à la même date... toujours vêtue de noir... et tu le prenais avec toi. Ton fils.

Je n'ai jamais rien dit, mais je savais. Oui, je savais parfaitement où tu te rendais. Ce jour funeste était un jour maudit : le nom haï flottait au-dessus de nous, même après sa mort. Même prisonnier de l'Enfer, il continuait à nous faire trembler.

En ce jour, tu te rendais au cimetière, sur _sa_ tombe. Pourquoi t'en aurais-je empêché ? Je savais depuis longtemps ce que tu t'efforçais si bien de me cacher. Ton fils lui-même le savait sans doute aussi bien que moi. Mais je ne l'en aimais pas moins. Il portait en lui _son_ sang maudit ; et alors ? Que m'importait... Il m'appelait « papa » et je riais avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le priver de famille en le reniant ; je connaissais la douleur d'être laissé seul au monde.

Et puis tu étais là. Je t'aimais, et tu me le rendais. Jamais ton amour n'a faibli, malgré le fait que... je l'ai tué. Assassiné. Un voile de tristesse flottait sur tes yeux ; c'était la seule trace de ton chagrin. Ton rire ne s'élevait plus aussi clair qu'auparavant : même devant les frasques de tes frères ou les tenues excentriques de Marry, tu n'avais qu'un pâle sourire. C'est seulement le soir, dans la douceur de notre lit que je parvenais à briser ton cocon de glace. Pour trop peu de temps...

Tu n'aurais pas du te faire souffrir comme ça. Tu n'étais pas coupable ; tu n'avais rien fait. Tu t'en étais voulu toutes ces années... pour rien. Car il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite, et que je ne te dirais jamais. Elle est trop douloureuse pour que je la dise à haute voix ; je _le _hais trop pour te le dire.

Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit... c'est _son _dernier aveu, sa dernière confession. Alors qu'il gisait près de moi, couvert de sang. Entre la vie et la mort. Avant que je ne l'achève, il s'est tourné vers moi ; ses yeux vides m'ont traversé de part et d'autre. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure :

- Potter... tu l'as peut-être... possédée... mais... elle est à moi... à moi...

Les mots se perdaient dans une brume douloureuse. Il s'accrochait désespérément à la vie :

- Jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai aimé... qu'elle... juste elle...

Pause.

- Potter...

- Quoi ?

La tête me tournait : que tout s'arrête, que tout cesse enfin. Ce goût de sang dans la bouche, le râle des moribonds... et lui près de moi, le visage livide... Il m'agrippa le bras :

- Promets-moi... promets-moi que... que tu le lui diras... lorsque je serais...

Je levais ma baguette...

- Promets-moi...

... et l'abaissai enfin :

- Je vous le promets.

Un éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet. L'instant d'après, il était mort.

* * *

Voilà ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit. 

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Je suis un lâche, trop jaloux pour exhausser les derniers vœux d'un mourant.

Voilà ce que je ne te dirais jamais, Ginny.

* * *

**Fin!!!!!!** Définitive, réelle et inexorable! Snuuuuf... j'ai trempé tout mon clavier.. où sont mes Kleenex... enfin bref! Juste pour vous remercier encore une fois de votre fidélité... j'espère vous revoir très bientôt... 

Une dernière chose: qu'en avez-vous pensez? Triste, en colère, soulagée? Vous détestez Harry, grand vainqueur du Duel Final? Et Ginny? Après ce travail de longue (très longue) halleine, quel est votre avis sur la totalité de l'histoire? Et sur la fin? Ai-je atteint mon but? (à savoir vous apporter une parcelle de rêve...) Si vous avez le coeur à répondre à mes questions, laissez-moi un pitit mot...

**À bientôt et merci à tous!!!!!**

**_Syriel._**


End file.
